De cuando creci
by okashira janet
Summary: Misao le ha dicho a Aoshi que ya no es una niña pero el joven ninja no lo había notado... hasta ahora Cap 10: Misao de verdad has crecido. Solos en el bosque Aoshi dejara salir su pasión COMPLETO
1. Unos centimetros

**DE CUANDO CRECI…**

**Capitulo 1: Unos centímetros**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

Estoy aquí en mi negocio pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo cuando de repente me entran ganas de escribir ¿Y por que no volver con mi pareja favorita?.

Ningún personaje de Rurouni Kenshin me pertenece, todos son propiedad exclusiva de Nobuhiro Watsuki, yo solo escribo para entretenerme y entretenerlos si se puede, sin mas que agregar, vayamos a la historia.

Aoshi ladeo su cabeza y sintió como el viento despeinaba su cabello negro como la noche. Sentado como estaba en posición de loto era casi imposible hacer ningún movimiento drástico pero…

"Donde estará esa niña" la mirada del joven se volvió un poco turbia pensando en su pequeña protegida, se suponía que la chica le llevaba su té a las seis de la tarde, a esa hora el sol empezaba a languidecer y la suave brisa que anunciaba la noche empezaba a soplar pero de la chica ni las luces.

El tic-tac del reloj (Que Okina expresamente le había comprado para que no sometiera su trasero a duras pruebas de resistencia por más tiempo del indicado) lo estaba volviendo loco.

-Misao…- gruñó tomando aire para no perder los estribos, quizás nadie en el Aoiya lo sabía con certeza pero la dieta de Aoshi consistía en lo siguiente: En la mañana alguna bola de arroz y verduras, en la tarde lo que pudiera alcanzar de la cocina sin ser visto y en la noche el té que Misao le hacía el favor de llevarle.

Si no iba Misao no había té y si no había té no había cena. Unos gruñidos procedentes directamente de su estomago le hicieron apretar los dientes, quizás eso de "el ayuno revive el alma" no era una buena metodología a seguir.

Pero ahora no podía quejarse así que cerró los ojos e intento concentrarse en sus pecados y en lo que tenía que reparar con su vida, la primera lista era larga e interminable tanto que empezaba a agotarlo pero en cuanto al segundo punto aún no estaba muy seguro de lo que debía hacer.

Le gustaba su vida en el Aoiya, hace algún tiempo un enemigo le había dicho que no podía creer que Aoshi Shinomori líder de los Oniwabanshu hubiese terminado en una simple posada pero para él las cosas no podían ser mejores.

Después de mucho meditar, después de mucho pensar y vaciar su alma por completo había llegado a la conclusión de que el Aoiya era su hogar, ahí había vivido desde que era un niño, ahí había aprendido todo lo que sabía y justo ahí quería que lo encontrara la muerte mirando por uno de los hermosos ventanales el cielo cubierto de estrellas.

Sí, ya no planeaba guerras ni victorias, incluso ser el mas poderoso había dejado de tener sentido, ahora lo único que se preguntaba era ¿Qué hacer con su vida en ese lugar?, el Aoiya era un restaurante-posada y como tal tenía mucho trabajo para ofrecer pero el antiguo okashira no era de los que se ponían mandil para hacer la comida ni de los que andaban de mesa en mesa entregando ordenes.

Lo primero porque… bueno, al parecer en su magnifico entrenamiento ninja habían olvidado enseñarle ese pequeño detalle, con la espada era casi un dios pero en la cocina primero acabaría carbonizado antes de poder preparar algo decente y en cuanto a repartir platos con ordenes pues, digamos que no era su estilo servir a los demás, por lo menos no de ese modo, demasiados años de ser entrenado como un líder realmente dejaban huella en su alma.

-Grrr- sus ojos vieron con detenimiento el horizonte que se extendía frente a si mismo mientras sus dedos pulgares se entrelazaban… empezaba a dudar que Misao fuese a verlo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¡Orden para la mesa tres!- Okon le paso la bandeja precipitadamente a Shiro y el joven a punto estuvo de perder el equilibrio al recibirla.

-¿Cuánto trabajo, no?- Omasu que preparaba unos pescados fritos en la cocina se paso una mano por la sudorosa frente, empezaba a anochecer pero parecía que en el Aoiya el quehacer no tenía fin.

-¡Mis queridos muchachos, no desfallezcan!, trabajar, trabajar y trabajar, eso es lo que nos ha enseñado la vida y eso es lo que haremos-

-Sí Okina- contestaron a coro los tres muchachos presentes volviendo a sus tareas, lo ultimo que querían era recibir otro sermón de el viejo y otra anécdota que invariablemente empezaba con "En mis tiempos…" el viejo al verse olvidado hizo una mueca con la boca, la juventud de ahora si que era irrespetuosa.

-¡Pero ya verán!, hay un dios-

-Si Okina…- en el momento en el que el viejo alzaba su puño para empezar a sermonearlos una figura imponente y oscura hizo su aparición en la puerta provocando que por un segundo la cocina (hace unos momentos calurosa) se enfriara hasta llegar a punto de congelación.

-¡Pero Aoshi, muchacho, que sorpresa!, ¿Has decidido abandonar tu meditación y venir a celebrar con nosotros?- ante la pregunta el muchacho alzó una ceja y como si de pronto despertaran de su aletargamiento los jóvenes volvieron a sus tareas.

-¡Shiro, la orden!-

-¡Sí allá voy!-

-¿Omasu ya estará listo eso?-

-Solo un poco mas, no tardo- El joven ninja se hizo a un lado para no estorbar mientras los jóvenes realizaban su labor.

-¿Y entonces?- Okina puso una mano sobre la mesa y el joven encogió ligeramente un hombro.

-Me dio hambre- ante la respuesta tan sincera el viejo no pudo hacer otra cosa que parpadear, por lo general Aoshi jamás hablaba de los deseos que pudiese sentir su cuerpo (de hecho no hablaba de nada casi nunca).

-Bueno hijo si tienes hambre solo debes comer ¿Omasu le sirves a este muchacho?-

-Con gusto- la chica corrió por un plato y el joven se sentó en una esquina sintiendo que faltaba algo, bueno, no era normal que él se paseara por el Aoiya a esas horas pero aparte de eso había algo extraño, faltaba algo ¿Qué era?.

-Señor Aoshi, su comida-

-¿Y Misao?- la pregunta salió automáticamente de sus labios y en ese momento supo que eso era lo que faltaba, que raro que no viera a Misao brincoteando de un lado a otro con una bandeja de comida o preparando alguno de esos manjares que solo ella sabía hacer.

-Misao…- la joven ninja se llevó un dedo a la barbilla pensando un momento y después ladeo un poco la cabeza –Me parece que esta dormida-

-¿Dormida?- la pregunta sonaba tan glacial e impersonal que pareciera que no era dirigida a nadie en concreto pero la joven ninja ni se inmutó, perfectamente bien sabía como era la personalidad del antiguo líder.

-Sí, últimamente Misao duerme mucho, pareciera que tiene sueño todo el tiempo-

-¡Omasu!- el grito de Okon obligó a la joven a alejarse casi como alma que lleva el diablo dejando a Aoshi solo en el rincón ya que Okina se había retirado murmurando algo sobre jovencitas en el restaurante y otras cosillas que sonaban algo perversas.

"Tiene sueño" el pensamiento paso por la mente del joven para después perderse en el intrincado laberinto que era su cerebro, ahora lo que lo preocupaba un poco era el hecho de que aún no sabía que era lo que iba a hacer con su vida.

Se iba a quedar en el restaurante claro, el Aoiya y todos sus integrantes eran su familia, pero como el hombre que era no podía quedarse sin hacer nada, todos trabajaban menos él y eso era una vergüenza (Bueno, Okina tampoco trabajaba mucho que digamos pero se le disculpaba porque ya estaba decrepito).

"Debo encontrarme una ocupación, necesito generar dinero" meditó el apuesto muchacho mientras comía lentamente las bolas de arroz, Saito muchas veces le había ofrecido trabajo pero eran misiones arriesgadas que siempre lo llevaban fuera de la ciudad por tiempo ilimitado así que nunca había aceptado su ofrecimiento, lo que tenía que encontrar era algo que le permitiera permanecer en la ciudad, con su familia.

-¡Kuro no te comas eso!-

-Es que están muy buenas-

-¡Son para los clientes grandísimo animal!- la ceja del joven se alzó casi imperceptiblemente, sí, estaban locos, completamente dementes pero eran su familia, no quería alejarse de ellos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Todas las mañanas los miembros Oniwabanshu se reunían a almorzar, quizás era el único momento del día en donde todos los jóvenes (y Okina) estaban juntos en un mismo cuarto, incluso Aoshi asistía a ese casi ritual en donde las bolas de arroz y las verduras eran las mejores de todo Kyoto.

Esa mañana todo parecía normal, el cielo estaba igualmente azul, Shiro y Kuro cantaban para iniciar el día, Omasu y Okon servían la comida, Okina contaba una de sus viejas y aburridas anécdotas y Misao… ¿Misao?, ¿Dónde estaba Misao?, el joven frunció ligeramente el ceño y paseó disimuladamente la vista por todo el salón pero de la chica ni la sombra.

-Omasu hoy te toca atender en la mañana y a Shiro en la tarde, creo que hay que ir al mercado a comprar mas víveres, se nos están acabando- los comentarios matutinos, las tareas diarias pero faltaba una pieza importante del rompecabezas y Aoshi no se decidía a preguntar del porque de su ausencia, es decir, "supuestamente" el joven no notaba a ningún ser vivo a su alrededor y preguntar de repente por su protegida sería algo extraño, así que decidió quedarse sus incertidumbres y seguir comiendo, despacio, lentamente, disfrutando cada bocado mientras los demás seguían platicando sobre los percances del día y las tareas que llevarían a cabo.

-¿Y Misao?- la pregunta de Shiro realmente liberó al antiguo líder de tener que preguntar por si mismo del paradero de la joven.

-Sigue dormida, últimamente duerme mucho- contestó Omasu sin dejar de comer mientras pensaba en la lista de cosas que tendría que comprar en el mercado.

-¡Bueno, todos a trabajar!- un "gracias por los alimentos" general se dejo oír al tiempo que los chicos se paraban y salían del salón entre chanzas y bostezos, todos menos Aoshi quien se quedo sentado justo en donde estaba pensando en lo que acababa de oír, Misao seguía dormida… que cosa tan rara, ella siempre era la primera en despertarse gritándole los buenos días al sol, quizás la joven se encontraba enferma, pero no, de ser así no se la pasaría acostada, si algo tenía la chica era que nunca se dejaba vencer por las adversidades pero ¿Entonces?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Misao se giró en su futón y su largo cabello cayó sobre su rostro impidiéndole respirar apropiadamente.

-Que fastidio- murmuró la chica mientras lo aventaba a un lado y se hacía un perfecto ovillo tapándose con las mantas hasta la cabeza, pero que sueño tenía, a pesar de tener múltiples ocupaciones y responsabilidades como okashira lo único que quería era dormir y soñar, sobre todo soñar. Bajo las mantas blancas el rostro de la muchacha se tornó tan rojo como una amapola, y es que últimamente unos sueños bastante subidos de tono la acechaban sin darle ni un respiro, todo había empezado hace dos semanas, cuando por equivocación había visto lo que unos ojos puros jamás deberían de ver.

**flashback**

Misao ladeó su cabeza mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente, que día tan agitado pero gracias a dios ya se había terminado y ahora solo le quedaba darse un buen baño para después dormir un reparador y merecido sueño, bueno por lo menos eso era lo que ella pensaba porque…

-Misao, ángel mío ¿Me quieres hacer un favor?-

-Si Jiya, dime- apenas las irreflexivas palabras salieron de su boca la muchacha sintió deseos de volver a tragárselas, seguramente el anciano la pondría a trabajar.

-Azúcar lindo, lleva estas sabanas a la habitación que esta siendo rentada ¿bien?-

-No hay problema- la chica suspiró tomando el paquete con alivio, que bueno que solamente era llevar un encargo a la habitación de huéspedes, últimamente el Aoiya servía mas como restaurante que como posada pero los huéspedes siempre eran bien recibidos, así que esbozando una sonrisa la chica subió a todo correr las escaleras y se detuvo frente al shoji.

-Servicio ¿Puedo pasar?- pero no escuchó ninguna respuesta, mas bien podía percibir algunos jadeos y algo que parecían ser suplicas, que raro ¿Habría alguien herido?, sin perder mas tiempo la joven ninja abrió a toda prisa la puerta dando un paso adentro.

-¿Están bien, no hay…?- la pregunta no pudo ser terminada, sin saber porque ni como los colores se le subieron al rostro como si un huracán de pronto hubiese hecho erupción en su cuerpo. Frente a ella una pareja de jóvenes la observaron con los ojos desorbitados, él arriba, ella abajo, no, no, era al revés, ¿O así estaban bien?, ambos desnudos, sus cuerpos sudorosos y juntos ¿Pero como? Misao no lo sabía, no lo entendía, jamás había visto algo como aquello pero algo dentro de ella le grito que observarlo estaba mal.

Se dio la vuelta aceleradamente y cerró la puerta huyendo como una liebre asustada, pero las imágenes no se iban de su mente, él arriba, ella abajo, sus cuerpos desnudos y una expresión en su rostro que era imposible de describir. La pareja de jóvenes se fue esa misma noche pero para Misao el recuerdo le era imborrable.

**fin del flashback**

Desde ese día su vida ya no era la misma, continuamente tenía sueño, un sueño que parecía reclamarla a todas horas, en la mañana le costaba pararse, en la tarde los calidos rayos del sol le causaban somnolencia y en la noche era la primera en acostarse y cada vez era lo mismo, sudaba frío tan solo con imaginarse lo que venía. Entre sueños y fantasías, entre oscuridad e inconsciencia toda la noche era un continuó encuentro con la pasión. Siempre era ella la protagonista y aunque casi nunca podía ver el rostro de su compañero el resultado siempre era el mismo, terminaba en sus brazos, perdiéndose entre su cuerpo, haciendo algo que probablemente estaba prohibido pero que ella no podía controlar.

Al amanecer cuando el sol la obligaba a despertar su corazón latía desbocado y un calor ardiente siempre le quemaba la entrepierna. En algunas de esas ocasiones al despertar había susurrado el mismo nombre entre suspiros "Aoshi", tan solo pensar en que era él justamente quien la tenía así, de esa forma tan, tan, tan bestial la hacía estremecerse de pies a cabeza, imaginar ese cuerpo perfectamente formado junto al suyo empezaba a convertirse casi en una obsesión pero no podía decírselo a nadie. Ni siquiera a Omasu a quien tanta confianza le tenía, era imposible ¿Qué dirían de ella?, probablemente las chicas buenas no soñaban con esas cosas pero Misao no podía hacer nada por detenerlo. Cada noche era una constante desesperación que la obligaba a estrujar sus sabanas y a removerse intranquila en el futón.

Calor, calor, calor, parecía que su mente y su cuerpo solo podían captar esa delirante sensación, al amanecer el sudor empapaba su ser como una segunda piel. Y era por eso que se había aficionado a dormir, algo dentro de ella le gritaba que no estaba bien, que lo que hacía era impuro pero simplemente no podía pararlo, superaba sus fuerzas por entero.

-Debo levantarme- el susurró se ahogó entre las sabanas y la chica soltó un bufido, ¿Qué clase de okashira era si no se obedecía ni a si misma?, esa situación debía parar, debía detenerse, debía sacar esos (deliciosos, maravillosos y excitantes pensamientos) de su cabeza o terminaría perdiéndose por entero.

Sacudiendo la cabeza y haciendo total acopio de su voluntad la joven se incorporó a medias en el futón pasando una mano por los enredados cabellos, si quería deshacerse de todos sus "pecaminosos" pensamientos debía darse un buen baño (uno frío, muy frío).

-Vamos Makimachi, arriba- se animó a si misma mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba la vestimenta que usaba para atender el restaurante, si no se equivocaba (y rara vez lo hacía) ese día le tocaba atender el Aoiya en la tarde así que tenía bastante tiempo libre para asearse y cumplir con sus responsabilidades como Okashira (que últimamente no eran muchas que digamos).

Tratando de olvidarse de lo soñado esa noche (que según sus estándares había sido mucho mas ardiente de lo normal) salió a toda prisa de su cuarto (ese salón que se estaba convirtiendo en su principal centro de perversión) y se metió al baño sin preocuparse en calentar agua, no, eso le hacía daño a su cabello y en esos instantes lo único que quería era echarse una buena cubeta de agua encima (y así apagar cualquier vestigio extraño de calor en su cuerpo).

La ropa fue arrojada a una esquina al tiempo que entraba a la tina casi con desesperación sintiendo como su cuerpo liberaba vapor al contacto con el agua helada.

-Demonios, esta fría, esta fría, esta fría- se quejó la chica mientras se sumergía en el congelado líquido que rápidamente cubrió todo su cuerpo apagando de manera casi instantánea el calor sumiéndola en un agradable entumecimiento.

-Adiós malos pensamientos- exclamó con alegría la chica alzando una pierna y… que raro, habría jurado que antes cuando levantaba una pierna esta no se salía de la bañera… quizás solo eran imaginaciones suyas.

UNA MEDIA HORA DESPUES…

Misao alzó una pierna, alzó la otra y subió su short hasta su cintura como normalmente lo hacía pero…

-¿Pero que diablos pasa?- gruñó con coraje, el short le quedaba tan corto que pareciera que se trataba de su ropa interior, de hecho sus piernas jamas habían estado tan descubiertas como en esos instantes.

-La ropa se encoje, hay que encontrar una tela de mayor calidad- murmuró desganadamente mientras se quitaba el atuendo y buscaba algo mas en su armario, pero por alguna razón extraña toda la ropa se había encogido de manera alarmante, lo único que parecía quedarle aunque sea un "poquito" mas decente era un short que jamás usaba porque estaba demasiado largo, bueno, eso era antes porque ahora apenas y si le tapaba medio muslo.

-Tengo el peor cuarto de todo el Aoiya, la humedad se mete y encoje mi ropa, tendré que decírselo a Jiya, no puede ser posible que yo, la okashira tenga que sufrir estos problemas- gruñó la chica entre dientes mientras metía sin muchos miramientos toda su ropa "encogida" en un morral, que problema tan grande, ahora tendría que fabricarse mas ropa y mientras tanto tendría que contentarse con lo que traía puesto.

-La vida es taaan injusta- sollozó haciendo un puchero con la boca al tiempo que se echaba el morral al hombro y salía de su habitación con su trenza aún escurriéndole agua por el hombro.

-Misao ¿Por qué te quejas?- Kuro estaba demasiado ocupado acomodando unas cajas así que no se volvió a ver a la jovencita, sin embargo su experto oído podía detectar los lamentos de su okashira aún a diez kilómetros a la redonda.

-¡Mi ropa se encogió, toda, todita, nada me queda, todo esta ajustadísimo, chiquitisimo, diminuto…!-

-Ya, ya entendí- contestó el muchacho sacudiendo la cabeza, de verdad que Misao a veces era una exagerada ¿Cómo se iba a encoger toda su ropa de la noche a la mañana?.

-Y ahora tengo que usar esta cosa y no me gusta ¿No sabes donde esta Okina?-

-Creo que salió al mercado- contestó el muchacho sin prestarle mucha atención a la chica, debía terminar de hacer ese trabajo o Shiro no dejaría de molestarlo.

-Que desgracia, ahora no podré decírselo, bueno ni modo, creo que me tendré que aguantar, nos vemos Kuro-

-Nos vemos Misao- contestó el muchacho haciéndole un vago gesto con la mano y entonces… mientras Misao se alejaba por el pasillo jalando penosamente un gran morral a sus espaldas el joven ninja sintió como su rostro se contraía involuntariamente ¿Así de alta había sido Misao siempre?, ¿Qué no era mas bien pequeñita e insignificante a simple vista?.

-¡ZAZ!- Las cajas cayeron encima de él produciendo un gran estruendo y el pobre chico no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse tendido en el piso con los ojos en forma de espiral mientras murmuraba un apenas audible "Auch".

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Misao entró a la cocina después de dejar el morral en el patio y corrió a ponerse su mandil, esa tarde le tocaba cocinar y de verdad que iba a dejar a todo Kyoto con la boca convertida en agua ¡No por nada era la mejor cocinera del Aoiya y sus alrededores!, el trapito azul que solamente ella y Shiro usaban (ya saben para verse originales y frescos) se amoldó perfectamente a su cintura pero al amarrarlo la joven notó que ya no le colgaba hasta las rodillas sino que dejaba entrever un poco de su short.

Confundida la chica alzó una ceja, empezaba a parecerle imposible que toda su ropa se hubiese encogido de un día para otro, a menos claro de que se tratara de una broma de sus amigos ¡Ya verían Shiro y Omasu por hacerla sufrir!.

-¡Pero Misao que haces papando moscas hay mucho trabajo!- la orden de Okon provocó que Misao olvidara todas sus preocupaciones y corriera a lavarse las manos, una tarde mas empezaba en el Aoiya y había llegado el momento de cocinar, nada mas maravilloso que el olor de los alimentos recientes para preparar un excelente platillo, incluso a ella se le habría el apetito.

-Okina aún no ha vuelto, creo que esta persiguiendo muchachas-

-Sí, ya sabes, esa es su costumbre- al girarse para sonreírle a la joven okashira Okon sintió que algo estaba fuera de lugar en ella, como siempre traía su mandil azul, como siempre su cabello estaba perfectamente recogido en una trenza y como siempre una bella sonrisa adornaba su cara pero… ¿Qué no anteriormente al picar algo no tenía que agacharse?, la mayor de las chicas sacudió la cabeza restándole importancia a sus pensamientos, quizás tenía que descansar, estaba trabajando demasiado.

-Misao ¿Te importa si me tomo el día libre?-

-¿He?-

-Es que creo que estoy muy fatigada, me parece que últimamente no he descansado-

-Oh, bueno, supongo que esta bien, Shiro y yo atendemos ¡Pero nos lo tienes que compensar con un día libre ¿he?!- la chica asintió haciendo un gesto vago con la mano y Misao volvió a su labor, ese no parecía ser un día tan normal después de todo.

AL ANOCHECER….

Shiro cerró con cansancio las puertas del restaurante y se dejó caer en el suelo completamente extenuado.

-Que malos son todos, nadie vino a echarnos una mano-

-Sí, son unos malagradecidos- lo apoyó Misao sentándose tras de él y apoyando su espalda contra la suya.

-Por suerte ya todo acabo-

-Lo dices como si hubiese sido un verdadero suplicio-

-Déjeme decirle señorita que llevar charolas de un lado a otro es mas difícil de lo que parece, realmente necesitamos mas ayuda aquí, ya es demasiado trabajo-

-Supongo que tienes razón, tratare de remediar eso- la joven dejo escapar un sonoro suspiro y bajó un poco la cabeza viendo el piso.

-Bien, pero no traigas otra mujer-

-¿He?- Misao parpadeó ladeando la cabeza y de paso provocándole cosquillas en la nuca a su amigo –Jamás pensé que tú, Shiro el mujeriego me dijera algo así-

-No malinterpretes- exclamó rápidamente el chico negando con la cabeza –Amo a las mujeres, las adoro, son lo mejor que existe en le mundo pero suficiente tengo con proteger a las chicas lindas de mi familia-

-¿Proteger?- repitió Misao esbozando una sonrisa, que ella supiera Shiro nunca había tenido que salvarla de algún malvado rufián.

-Sí, proteger aunque se te haga tan increíble, o que ¿Tu crees que no llamas la atención con esa ropa que te cargas?- al terminar su pregunta el chico tanteo con su mano tras de él para sujetar un poco de la tela que la chica usaba como short.

-¡Oye!- lo reprendió Misao dándole un manazo –Además no es mi culpa, por alguna razón extraña, intrigante y completamente ajena a mi persona toda mi ropa se ha encogido- el tono de voz de la chica sonaba molesto pero Shiro no pudo contener las ganas de reírse y así lo hizo, soltó una profunda, sonora y (bastante irritante para la joven okashira) carcajada.

-¿Qué pasa, que es tan gracioso?-

-Es que a veces eres tan tontita-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Es que tú ropa no se ha encogido, tú has crecido y bastante déjame decirte-

-¿Qué dices?- como si fuera movida por un resorte la muchacha se puso de pie en un salto y Shiro tras de ella.

-Es en serio, mira fíjate- el joven se puso de espaldas y ella hizo lo mismo, antes la cabeza de Misao apenas y si rozaba el pecho del joven pero ahora le llegaba hasta los hombros.

-¡No puedo creerlo!, ¿Cómo paso?-

-Bueno señorita duermo diez horas diarias, no tengo ni la menor idea-

-¡Cállate!- el joven se agachó rápidamente para no ser victima de una violenta patada, vaya que era irritable su amiga.

-Pero entonces…- Misao puso un dedo bajo su barbilla y ladeo la cabeza, si Shiro era casi de la misma altura que su señor Aoshi y si ella ya le llegaba a los hombros a Shiro -¡Entonces ya le llego a los hombros al señor Aoshi!-

-¿Qué dices?- el joven ladeó la cabeza, siempre le llamaba la atención que el mundo de Misao pareciera girar alrededor de esa persona de ojos fríos como hielos.

-¡Nada, adiós Shiro, gracias por avisarme!-

-A-a-adiós- tartamudeó el muchacho pero ya era demasiado tarde, su joven okashira se alejaba a toda prisa por las escaleras con rumbo a las habitaciones.

"Ya crecí, estoy alta, alta, ¡Mayor!" pensaba la joven con entusiasmo mientras prácticamente volaba hasta encontrarse con su eterno sueño, con el hombre que le quitaba el aliento, ni mas ni menos que con Aoshi Shinomori.

"Cuando me vea tendrá que aceptar que ya no soy una niña, que ya soy mayor" se decía la joven a si misma sintiendo una gran alegría naciendo de su pecho, cuando la viera lo tendría que aceptar, ya no podría hacerse mas de la vista gorda, ya no… al terminar de subir las escaleras Misao se encontró con la mas hermosa imagen que sus ojos hubiesen visto jamás, ahí estaba su querido señor Aoshi, de pie bajo el ventanal, con la luz plateada de la luna iluminando su rostro dándole un aspecto simplemente perfecto, era sublime, enloquecedoramente sexy, era… los recuerdos de sus mas atrevidos sueños volvieron a su cabeza tiñendo de carmín sus mejillas e impidiéndole seguir con su propósito ¿Cómo iba a decirle que había crecido?, apoco iba a llegar, a plantarse frente a él y a decirle "¡Mire señor Aoshi ya crecí!" claro que no, eso sonaba tonto, de hecho ahora que lo pensaba su plan era de lo mas infantil.

Queriendo desaparecer de la faz de la tierra la chica vaciló a unos cuantos pasos de la escalera, no podía devolverse porque seguramente Aoshi ya la había oído aunque no la había volteado a ver y tampoco podía seguir porque si pasaba frente a él seguramente con lo inteligente que era el joven notaría su turbación (algo que es sumamente difícil de esconder si en vez de mejillas parece que tienes dos jitomates maduros).

"Vamos Makimachi, actúa normal, solo pasa, solo pasa" nuevamente su mente dándole ánimos, la chica cerró los ojos, tomo aire y simplemente caminó.

-Buenas noches señor Aoshi-

-Buenas noches Misao- un dialogo simple, sin esfuerzos, la voz de él igual de fría que de costumbre, haciendo un gran esfuerzo de voluntad llegó hasta su cuarto sin correr y estando dentro cerró de golpe el shoji dejando escapar un potente resoplido para después sonreír, debía ser una niña todavía si era capaz de emocionarse con cosas tan simples.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aoshi estaba molesto (aunque realmente nadie podía notarlo porque estaba tan serio como de costumbre, eso de no tener emociones tenía sus contras) Misao no le había llevado su té al templo, con ese ya eran tres días que no lo hacía y él se quedaba sin nada en su pobre estomago soportando huelgas de hambre que no había deseado en un principio.

Así que como estaba molesto subió a su cuarto, pero se quedo en el pasillo observando el paisaje nocturno, eso lo relajaba y le daba una sensación de paz que no encontraba en ningún otro lado, ni siquiera meditando. Y sí, justamente cuando estaba por meterse a su cuarto y dormir (algo que su atormentada espalda le agradecería) oyó pasos subiendo la escalera, cuando los mismos se detuvieron a escasos metros de él supo que se trataba de Misao pero ya no se encontraba molesto así que sería amable.

-Buenas noches señor Aoshi-

-Buenas noches Misao- no supo porque lo hizo, siempre se giraba a verla cuando estaba seguro de que ella no lo veía pero esta vez volteó a verla mucho antes, cuando ella aún estaba frente a él, sin embargo la chica llevaba la vista clavada en el suelo y se alejó rápidamente aunque no lo suficiente para que Aoshi notara que… había crecido… sí, no podía equivocarse, le llegaba hasta el hombro cuando antes apenas y le pasaba la cintura. Sin embargo eso no fue tan grave, lo realmente grave fue haberla seguido con la vista, no debió de haberlo hecho pero estaba tan sorprendido que no lo noto, sus ojos siguieron su espalda, su larga trenza de cabello negro azabache, su cintura estrecha, el bien formado trasero y las largas, largas, largas y bellas piernas, esperen ¿Por qué podía ver tanto de sus piernas?, el short le quedaba escandalosamente corto, terriblemente estrecho, enloquecedoramente sexy, inconcientemente sus labios se entreabrieron y su boca se seco mientras un calor que hacía años no sentía le subía hasta cierta parte especifica de su cuerpo.

"¡¿Pero que?!" de haberlo podido hacer el joven ninja hubiese gritado un ¡¿Oro?! escandaloso como lo hacía Kenshin pero claro se trataba ni mas ni menos que de Aoshi Shinomori así que lo único que hizo fue entrar precipitadamente a su cuarto, la presión del pantalón tan estrecho lo estaba matando.

Notas de Okashira Janet: Bueno que puedo decirles, no se de donde a salido esta historia, no se que tanto vaya a durar y no se que va a pasar con Aoshi y con Misao pero espero que les guste. Dejen sus reviews. Los quiero, besitos Ciao

_Lunes 25 de Febrero del 2008 _


	2. Cambio de humor

**DE CUANDO CRECI**

**Capitulo 2: Cambios de humor**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

Aoshi abrió los ojos y se encontró a si mismo apretando con tanta fuerza las sabanas del futón que incluso las había rasgado, los sueños que había tenido esa noche aún estaban frescos en su mente, ardientes en su cuerpo.

Se incorporó a medias sosteniéndose la cabeza mientras sus atormentados ojos miraban de un lado a otro como queriendo borrar los recuerdos, no, no era posible, él no podía soñar eso, él era un ninja, él era una persona con un autocontrol impecable, casi perfecto, no se podía permitir esos pensamientos, mucho menos con su protegida¡Por dios se trataba de Misao¡De su niña¡Casi su hija!. Pero… el sueño volvía, las bellas piernas femeninas envolviéndolo, su dulce boquita besándolo…

Tragando saliva el joven sacudió la cabeza y se dispuso a darse un rápido y congelado baño, tenía que "bajarse" todos esos pensamientos impuros, Misao solo era una niña, apenas tenía dieciséis años, él era el viejo pervertido, eso de estar tan cerca de Okina empezaba a afectarle.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Misao despertó cuando ya el sol empezaba a meterse por su ventana iluminando con sus molestos rayos su rostro. Que fastidio, estaba soñando algo muy bonito, soñaba que su querido señor Aoshi la abrazaba, la besaba y le decía cosas tiernas al oído.

-Que lastima que todo esto sean puros sueños- murmuró la chica con desgano mientras se levantaba, realmente pensar que todo lo que soñaba eran puras fantasías le hacía sentirse muy mal, se daba cuenta de que su vida aún transcurría entre imposibles, que su señor Aoshi definitivamente jamás sería para ella, que lo que esperaba era mas lejano que lo irrealizable.

-Pero yo… yo no puedo evitar sentir esto…- la joven abrazó sus rodillas con fuerza sintiendo que unas tremendas ganas de llorar se anidaban en su interior, perfectamente bien sabía que aún no era una hermosa mujer, que aún era una chiquilla con cuerpo de niño, que sus pechos eran demasiado pequeños, su cuerpo excesivamente delgado, sus formas nada sugestivas.

-Que horror…- la chica se paró ante el espejo y la imagen recién levantada y despeinada de ella misma la hizo sentir peor que el mas repugnante escarabajo sobre la faz de la tierra, con razón su señor Aoshi ni siquiera notaba su presencia ¿Cómo iba a notarla con lo insignificante que era?, seguramente el apuesto ninja buscaba una mujer que le diera la talla, no una chiquilla como ella.

-Maldito cuerpo flaco- murmuró la chica cruzándose de brazos y girando el rostro, las lágrimas pugnaban por salir de sus rabiosas orbes verdes pero ella lo impedía, sentía tanta desesperanza en su joven corazón que parecía que su pecho era estrujado por dentro. Sacudiendo con tristeza la cabeza caminó hasta su armario y saco con verdadera apatía la ropa de ese día, no quería moverse, no quería salir, pero sabía que hacía falta en el restaurante y tampoco podía dejar a sus amigos todo el trabajo que le correspondía, así que con verdadero desgano salió de su cuarto para dirigirse al baño arrastrando los pies, ese día se perfilaba perfecto para convertirse en el peor que hubiera tenido en su vida.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aoshi abrió la puerta del baño frotando su aún mojado cabello contra una toalla, llevaba puesta una yukata solamente y esta se había mojado un poco trasluciendo su musculoso pecho, sin embargo este hecho era una desgracia para el apuesto joven quien ahora tendría que cambiarse nuevamente de ropa.

Estaba por caminar hacía su cuarto cuando…

-Misao- la chica estaba frente a él con un bulto entre sus manos (que prestándole atención se notaba que era una toalla y su ropa), llevaba la cabeza gacha y su delgado cuerpo parecía a punto de un colapso nervioso.

-Misao- volvió a repetir el joven alzando una ceja y dejando caer el brazo en el que sujetaba la toalla pero la chica que parecía estar siempre al pendiente de sus palabras ahora estaba aparentemente en otro mundo muy lejano. Alzando una ceja el joven dio un paso hacía ella pero la joven retrocedió a su vez sin alzar la vista para verlo.

-¿Te sientes bien?- la pregunta era tan terriblemente impersonal que parecía que la decía mas por compromiso que por preocupación y la joven sintió que ante tanta frialdad las lagrimas correrían libremente por sus mejillas a pesar de sus intentos desesperados por contenerlas.

-Misao te estoy hablando- y ahora sonaba molesto, al parecer Aoshi Shinomori solo podía expresar dos sentimientos, la frialdad y el enojo y en ninguno de ellos parecía haber espacio para el amor, el corazón de Misao se secaba como pasita arrugada mientras su labio inferior temblaba, ahora sí que se sentía miserable, el hombre que ella mas amaba en este mundo no la veía mas que como una carga, no era para él mas que una cosita que interrumpía diariamente su vida.

Aoshi por su parte espero con el ceño fruncido a que la chica diera alguna señal de vida pero mientras mas pasaba el tiempo mas claro era que la joven no pensaba responderle y si había algo que Aoshi no soportaba era que no lo tomaran en serio y menos si ese trato venía directamente de su protegida ¿Pues quien se creía que era?, si él siempre la había tratado bien (mentira), siempre había procurado su bienestar (nuevamente mentira), siempre había estado al pendiente de ella (que descarado es el hombre) bueno esta bien, no siempre la cuidaba, no siempre la protegía y no siempre la escuchaba pero… ¡Pero le molestaba en extremo que ella le pagara con la misma moneda!, así que de una zancada llego hasta ella y sin mas preámbulo le alzó la barbilla para verla directamente a los ojos.

-Te he dicho que…- las palabras quedaron en el aire, el regaño se perdió en la inmensidad, de hecho toda conciencia por parte de Aoshi se evaporó, ahí frente a él los ojos verdes mas hermosos que pudieran existir sobre la faz de la tierra lo observaban repletos de lágrimas, completamente brillosos. Su mano que hace apenas unos momentos sujetaba su barbilla con fuerza ahora se convirtió en casi una caricia, no era posible una imagen mas angelical que la que estaba frente a sus ojos en esos precisos instantes, nunca antes había sentido mayor necesidad de proteger a una persona aún con su vida misma si era necesario.

Misao se mordió los labios, la expresión en el rostro de su señor Aoshi como siempre era indescifrable, seguramente debía estar molesto por sus tontos caprichos de chiquilla, tal vez estaba avergonzado de su comportamiento como ninja, debía sentirse decepcionado de su proceder.

La joven ninja se mordió los labios y Aoshi sintió que desfallecería en ese mismo instante, la carita de la chica era tan encantadora, tan pura, tan virginal y de pronto se mordía el labio como si le dijera que a pesar de toda esa fragilidad dentro de ella había una mujer sensual que esperaba por él. Aoshi empezó a entreabrir los labios, no fue consciente de este hecho porque sin darse cuenta su mente le estaba gritando que la besara, que probara de una vez por todas los labios de esa fascinante criatura. Misao al ver que su tutor entreabría los labios sin dejar de observarla con esa gélida mirada que parecía traspasar su alma dio rápidamente un paso atrás soltándose de su agarre, no podía creer que ese hombre fuera tan insensible como para gritarle en un momento como ese cuando estaba a punto de llorar.

-¡Señor Aoshi, es usted muy cruel!- gritó la joven sollozando al tiempo que se metía al baño cerrando después la puerta con un sonoro portazo. Aoshi parpadeó aún con la mano extendida, su mente carburó a toda velocidad (Aoshis interiores malos y buenos no dan con la respuesta a tan extraño comportamiento) y al encontrar su mente en blanco volvió a parpadear para después dar la vuelta y alejarse, realmente dudaba mucho de poder entender a las mujeres algún día.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Shiro pelaba patatas mientras cantaba pero a pesar de sus constantes esfuerzos de mantener la cocina en un ambiente alegre la oscuridad que parecía surgir de la esquina en donde Misao preparaba el cocido de carne llenaba la estancia.

-He… Misao… ¿Estas bien?- la chica simplemente siguió moviendo con una larga cuchara el contenido de la olla.

-¿Misao?- Shiro cerró los ojos para después abrirlos con fuerza, no le gustaba cuando uno de sus amigos caía en estado de miseria y mucho menos cuando no había una razón.

-Shiro el señor Aoshi me grito…-

-¿En serio?- el joven abrió con sorpresa sus grandes ojos almendrados, no podía imaginarse al frío ninja gritándole a Misao, era un insensible cierto, no se preocupaba por los sentimientos de los demás, era cruel y despiadado pero siempre parecía impasible ante las locuras de Misao.

-Bueno no….- la joven caviló un momento –Pero estuvo a punto de hacerlo-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Pues… entreabrió los labios y me vio feo-

-Misao… Aoshi ve feo a todos los seres vivos sobre el planeta, y no los ve feo, simplemente esa es su mirada, él no tiene la culpa de tener unos ojos tan fríos-

-¡¿Entonces ahora lo defiendes a él?!-

-¿Qué?- Shiro hizo una mueca con la boca al tiempo que tiraba la patata pelada hacía el cesto y tomaba una nueva.

-¡Ahora te pones de parte del señor Aoshi en vez de ponerte de mi lado, pensé que éramos amigos!-

-¿Qué demonios te sucede?- gruñó el muchacho frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué que me sucede¡Yo te diré lo que me sucede!- la chica soltó la cuchara mientras sus ojos se convertían en dos potentes llamas, no podía creerlo pero Shiro, su supuesto mejor amigo, el que mas la apoyaba, el que era casi su hermano prefería ponerse del lado de su señor Aoshi que apoyarla a ella, todos los hombres eran iguales, pensaban que podían jugar con lo sentimientos femeninos y después botarlos como si no sirvieran pero ya les enseñaría ella que con Misao Makimachi no se jugaba.

-¡Te odio Shiro, te odio!-

-¡ZAZ!- El joven ninja se vio estampado contra la pared a causa de una potente patada made in Misao, de verdad que era un fastidio que la chica se hubiese vuelto tan rápida, y así mientras los ojos del muchacho se volvían rápidamente dos locas espirales en su mente se preguntaba que era lo que había pasado sin dar con la respuesta, de verdad que por muchos años que viviera no creía que algún día pudiese entender a las mujeres.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Omasu dio un fuerte resoplido intentando contener la calma, Shiro le había cambiado el lugar alegando algo que sonaba como "Si sigo con Misao me va a matar" y vaya que el muchacho no exageraba, la okashira estaba que echaba chispas, estaba tan molesta que todo lo que surgía de su garganta parecía ser un ladrido.

-Misao no se que te pasa pero…- oscuridad y rayos de maldad parecieron surgir del rincón donde la joven ninja preparaba sopa de miso y Omasu tragó saliva con algo de temor.

-Bueno yo solo quería decir que…- unos ojos completamente furiosos parecieron traspasar su piel.

-Estas enojada por…- el aura maligna se elevaba.

-¡Vete a atender las mesas para que te distraigas un poco¿Bien?- por unos cuantos segundos ninguna de las dos pareció moverse ni siquiera para respirar, Omasu sudaba frío por la respuesta que obtendría de su amiga (que podía ir desde una sonrisa hasta un intento de asesinato con kunai) pero la joven solamente dijo un breve "bien" y salió de la cocina para gran alivio de la kunoichi, no entendía que le pasaba a Misao pero esperaba que el coraje se le pasara.

Misao salió con una gran bandeja de comida en la mano aún rumiando su coraje, sentía tanto rencor que su estomago estaba hecho un nudo, estaba molesta con Shiro por preferir apoyar a su señor Aoshi, molesta con Aoshi porque la trataba tan fríamente pero mas molesta consigo misma por ser tan chiquilla y torpe.

-Su orden- la joven dejo caer sin mucha ceremonia el plato de onigiri frente a un despistado cliente quien simplemente dio un involuntario brinco, ajena a esto la muchacha siguió repartiendo las ordenes mientras sus pensamientos flotaban cada vez con mayor fuerza en su mente ¿Y si su señor Aoshi no planeaba gritarle¿Y si Shiro tenía razón y esos ojos eran los ojos que siempre ponía¿Y si ella se había precipitado?.

-¡Oye muchacha cuidado!- un hombre mayor se puso de pie en un salto mientras aullaba adolorido, Misao le había dejado caer encima de los pantalones la sopa caliente y sus piernas estaban pagando el descuido de la joven.

-¡Misao!- Kuro tomó a la muchacha por los hombros y la arrastró a la cocina al tiempo que se disculpaba una y otra vez con el hombre afectado.

-¿Pero que te pasa estas como en sueños?-

-¿He?- Misao que finalmente parecía reaccionar observó a Kuro fijamente a los ojos sin comprender.

-Vaya que eres todo un caso, nosotros hasta el tope de trabajo y tú soñando despierta-

-¿Soñando?- con solo una ojeada hacía su despistado rostro Kuro supo lo que pasaba, Misao a pesar de estar frente a él de hecho no estaba en ese lugar sino en un reino muy lejano por el cual todos los adolescentes pasan alguna vez en su vida y que las personas adultas y civilizadas (como él) llaman el reino "de ser o no ser, existir o no existir" ahora la joven ninja se encontraba en ese lugar y hacerla volver era una misión casi imposible así que lo mejor que podía hacer era…

-Misao tomate el día-

-¿He?, pero hay mucho trabajo-

-Hazme caso, nos vemos mas tarde- y así, sin saber muy bien como, ni cuando, ni porque Misao se vio fuera de la cocina, fuera del restaurante y fuera del Aoiya.

…………

…

…

-Mmm… tengo el día libre…- la muchacha caminaba por el patio con las manos tras la nuca parpadeando de vez en cuando, ahora que por fin tenía algo de tiempo no sabía que hacer con el.

-Esto de andar flojeando es aburrido- murmuró haciendo un puchero, no entendía porque la gente se quejaba de la carga de trabajo cuando era tan horroroso estar inactivo, de hecho si uno no tenía nada que hacer la vida parecía perder sentido.

"Pero que horror, que cosa tan aburrida ¿Por qué me habrá sacado Kuro del Aoiya?, ahora estoy mas aburrida que una ostra" pensó la joven al tiempo que se dejaba caer sobre el pasto cerrando los ojos, ya había hecho todo el papeleo que le correspondía como okashira (que por cierto no era mucho) y si no estaba trabajando en el Aoiya no tenía nada mas que hacer, bueno podía entrenar pero tampoco tenía ganas de entrenar, la pereza parecía una cosa que le subía por las piernas y se esparcía por todo su cuerpo impidiéndole moverse y aunque el sentimiento era horrible no podía sacárselo de su cuerpo.

-¡ZAZ!- La joven volteó la vista lentamente y…

-¿Shiro?- el joven ninja le sonrió para después dejarse caer a su lado cuan largo era emitiendo un sonoro suspiro.

-¿Shiro que haces aquí?- cuestionó la ninja

-¿Te acuerdas que le dimos el día libre a Okon ayer?- la joven asintió con la cabeza –Pues le exigí que me pagara dándome el día libre hoy-

-Pero ¿Por qué? Hoy es un día tan aburrido que siento que me derretiré de tanta ociosidad-

-Bueno, yo solamente pensé que si era un día aburrido por lo menos podría ser un día aburrido para los dos-

-No entiendo tu lógica- gruñó la muchacha viéndolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Bueno tampoco es necesario que la entiendas- murmuró el chico cerrando los ojos y pegando la cabeza con la de ella, la chica bufó por toda respuesta y luego se removió para quedar mas cerca de él, sí que era un día cansado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aoshi abrió un ojo y luego lo volvió a cerrar, pasados unos minutos volvió a repetir el proceso como si buscara algo y así lo hizo varias veces pero pasada una hora…

"Bueno creo que es definitivo, Misao tampoco vendrá hoy" se dijo a si mismo poniéndose de pie, aunque si era sincero también esperaba no verla, después de el "encuentro" de la mañana esperaba que se tranquilizaran un poco las cosas, la chica estaba algo alterada (por alguna razón que aún no acertaba a comprender) y él nunca había sido muy perspicaz cuando el asunto involucraba a las mujeres (por algo seguía soltero a la edad de 26 años y con semejante cuerpo de Adonis).

"Debería ir al Aoiya" pensó el joven dirigiéndose a la puerta, el sol empezaba a ocultarse y el paisaje era simplemente arrobador, si Misao estuviera ahí justo en esos instantes llevándole su té ambos podrían disfrutar juntos del maravilloso espectáculo que les ofrecía la naturaleza, pero no, la chica prefería estar histérica que estar con él.

"Bueno es normal a esa edad…" los pensamientos se congelaron en su mente ¿A esa edad¿Pues en que edad estaba Misao?, la chica todavía era una niña, una jovencita que apenas empezaba a crecer.

"Eso es, esta creciendo, por eso se comporta así" ¡Eureka!, era imposible ocultarlo, la chica estaba creciendo, quizás por eso había sentido lo que había sentido y había soñado lo que había soñado, no era que sintiera atracción hacía Misao, ni que la deseara, simplemente estaba confundido porque su cuerpo estaba cambiando y él no lo había notado, nada del otro mundo…

Satisfecho por haberle puesto punto final a todos sus problemas mentales el joven ninja decidió seguir su impulso y dirigirse al Aoiya, si Misao ya no le llevaba su té lo mejor sería conseguir comida por si mismo, así de paso mejoraba su alimentación.

Caminando con su porte serio y elegante el muchacho cruzó el extenso campo que separaba el templo del restaurante y cuando iba como a medio camino… "¿Qué es esto?" el joven frunció el ceño y sin darse cuenta detuvo su andar, frente a él en el piso podía vislumbrar una tierna escena, Shiro y Misao dormían uno al lado del otro con las cabezas juntas y los brazos a los costados, el muchacho tenía la boca abierta y respiraba sonoramente y la chica tenía el rostro ligeramente cubierto por largos mechones de cabello negro que le daban un aire casi angelical.

Si hubiese sido un hombre de sonrisas el joven ninja habría sonreído, ambos muchachos lucían realmente encantadores y el antiguo líder recordaba tiempos mejores cuando su primordial misión era cuidar de la educación de Misao. Sí, aquellos años habían tenido una magia especial, aunque la época era de guerra y de sangre esa pequeña traviesa le daba un toque de ternura a su vida, de no haber sido por ella todo rastro de humanidad se habría borrado de su alma.

-Misao…- una ráfaga de aire sopló contra ellos alborotando el cabello del joven y de paso el de los durmientes, el sol cada vez se ocultaba mas y el ambiente empezaba a ponerse frío, quizás (aunque no quería hacerlo) lo mejor sería despertarlos; estaba por hacerlo cuando.

-Mmmm, Ahhhh- gimió Shiro esbozando una sonrisa placentera en su rostro al tiempo que se giraba y subía una pierna sobre Misao.

-Mmmm- refunfuñó la chica frunciendo el ceño mientras sacudía un poco la cabeza sin lograr despertarse.

-Si-gue, si-gue…- murmuró el muchacho entre sueños al tiempo que extendía sus brazos y atrapaba a Misao en un posesivo abrazo.

-Ahhh…- exclamó la muchacha placenteramente acomodando su cabeza en el amplio pecho del joven. Y mientras esto pasaba un joven de terribles ojos azules chispeantes de ira observaba todo sintiendo algo ardiente en su pecho que amenazaba con explotar.

-Ah, ah, ah… ¿Misao?- el muchacho abrió los ojos fastidiado, estaba soñando que estaba en el futón con una hermosa geisha de arrasadores ojos azules y en cambio despertaba en el incomodo pasto abrazado de la joven okashira.

-¿Qué?- gruñó Misao haciendo una mueca, justo estaba soñando que su señor Aoshi la abrazaba y al estupido del ninja se le ocurría despertarla.

-Misao nos quedamos dormidos-

-Eso ya lo se cabeza hueca- contestó la chica levantando un poco el rostro para verlo aún adormilada.

-Pues despiértate tonta que estaba soñando algo muy ardiente y descubro que en vez de abrazar a mi geisha te estaba abrazando a ti-

-Pues tú tampoco eres mi máximo sueño para que te lo sepas- respondió con los ojos entrecerrados la chica aún entre los brazos del joven.

-Misao, no te sientas mal, no es que no seas linda pero, pues ya sabes, un chico tan guapo como yo, pues…-

-¡Hay ya cállate!- exclamó la joven tapándole la boca con la mano.

-Mpfgmpdg- gruñó el joven intentando no ahogarse al tiempo que le daba un abrazo quebranta huesos.

-¡Suelta!-

-¡Mpgff!-

-¡Que sueltes!-

-¡Suefgtame tú!-

-¡Shiro!- de tan fuerte que estaba el abrazo a la joven se le estaba cortando la respiración y por su parte el ninja se estaba poniendo morado, estaba llegando el momento de tomar medidas mas drásticas.

Aoshi no supo si pasar saliva, alzar una ceja o ya de plano ponerse rabioso, Misao había girado sobre Shiro sentándose sobre él (en sitios nada apropiados) y el joven se removía bajo de ella tratando de aventarla.

-¡No eres tan guapo, admítelo!- la voz de la joven tenía una bastante marcada nota de superioridad pero el joven ninja no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente, claro que no, montones de nombres femeninos en su personal lista le decían que era prácticamente un sueño para las chicas con esos ojos almendrados y su cuerpo musculoso. No, aunque en esos momentos Misao estuviera ganando no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente.

-No puedo admitir mentiras, el Oniwabanshu nos impide mentir-

-La verdadera mentira es que te creas tan apuesto, te han engañado diciéndotelo, yo como buena amiga solo quiero abrirte los ojos-

-¿A sí?-

-Claro-

-¡Pues toma buena amiga!- de un movimiento con su cadera el joven logró darse la vuelta cambiando con ello los papeles, Misao ahogó un gruñid cuando notó que por confiarse ahora era ella quien se encontraba abajo.

-Vamos Shiro, porque no admites la verdad-

-¿Qué soy un verdadero galán?-

-No, que tienes sueños con mujeres lindas porque en la vida real no puedes tenerlas-

-A con que eso es lo que crees-

-Sí, eso es lo que creo- Misao sonrió con picardía, Shiro había entrecerrado los ojos como si el comentario hubiese dado justo en el clavo pero luego de un breve momento el rostro del muchacho se llenó de maldad.

-¿Entonces no tengo mujeres lindas?-

-No-

-¿Ninguna?-

-Ni una sola-

-Ahhh… entonces eso quiere decir que tú eres fea-

-¡¿Qué?!- el rostro de Misao se encendió y Aoshi que aún observaba a corta distancia no se movió, le parecía sumamente extraño que ninguno de los do chicos se hubiese percatado de su presencia y por esa razón no atinaba a hacer nada pensando que lo mas conveniente era esperar y ver que ocurría, desde hace ya algún tiempo tenía curiosidad por ver con sus propios ojos la relación que llevaban Shiro y Misao, esos dos habían vivido juntos desde niños y todos decían que eran grandes amigos pero…

-Sí, tú eres fea porque estas conmigo y dijiste que yo no tenía a mi lado ninguna mujer bonita- continuó el muchacho.

-¡Pero yo no estoy contigo animal!-

-¿A no?- el joven alzó una ceja y fue entonces que Misao notó que…

1: Shiro estaba sobre ella

2: Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que con un solo movimiento más terminarían juntos

3: Sentía una extraña presencia muy cerca de ellos que le erizaba la piel.

-¡Claro que no estoy contigo!, Tú sabes muy bien quien a quien quiero es a…- Aoshi sintió como su corazón se detenía, Misao quería a alguien en particular, nunca se lo hubiese imaginado, si ella era tan joven, tan pequeña, siempre decía que lo quería mucho y Aoshi siempre había estado confiado de ser el centro de atención de la joven, pero ahora, ahora… el momento había llegado, Misao estaba creciendo y era normal que sus sentimientos también cambiaran, y el hombre que ella quería era…

-No me importa a quien quieras, si te doy un beso eso querrá decir que eres fea, dijiste que ninguna mujer que estaba conmigo era bonita-

-¡Noo, Shiro nooo!!!- la joven gritó mientras numerosas gotas de sudor brotaban de su frente, Shiro era su mejor amigo y tenía que aceptar (aunque doliera) que era muy guapo pero ella a quien amaba era a su señor Aoshi.

-¡Déjate!- el joven paró su boquita formando un círculo con los labios y se agachó sobre ella.

-¡No!- Misao quito la cara, el chico hizo un nuevo intento, ella se volvió a zafar, lo intento otra vez, ella logró salvarse.

-¡Que te dejes!-

-¡No!- el joven ninja que aún seguía observando parpadeó sin saber muy bien que hacer, cuando Shiro había dicho que la iba a besar dentro de él se había formado una bola de ira, fuego y… ¿celos? Que le ordenaba que matara en ese mismo instante al joven ninja pero… pero lo que los chicos estaban haciendo era realmente ridículo…

-¡Shiroooo!!-

-¡Misao!- entre el jaloneo ambos jóvenes empezaron a rodar por el pasto violentamente, él tratando de besarla y ella zafándose (todo esto entre patadas, jalones de pelo y uno que otro puñetazo) tan metidos estaban en su pelea "amistosa" que no sintieron la presencia de otra persona hasta que entre sus vueltas Shiro golpeó con la espalda algo que lo detenía, ante este nuevo contratiempo el joven levantó la vista y…

Misao parpadeó, su amigo repentinamente se había puesto completamente azul, de hecho casi podía ver el hielo surgiendo de su rostro, además se había quedado tieso como una piedra.

-¿Shiro?- pero el muchacho no contestó así que la joven levantó también la vista y…

-Se-se-se-se-se….¡Señor Aoshi!- el joven alzó una ceja sin dejar de mirarla, Shiro había golpeado con su pierna ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría viéndolos¿Estaría molesto¿Por qué su rostro se veía tan frío¿Así se veía siempre¿Por qué Shiro no hacía nada mas inteligente que quedarse helado como bloque de hielo?, y lo mas importante ¡¿Por qué le ocurría eso justamente a ella?!.

Aoshi estaba quieto, rígido, con ese semblante inexpresivo que tanto lo caracterizaba ¿Qué esperaba¿Una explicación¿Una excusa?, ni el lo sabía, de hecho él mismo había visto como habían ocurrido las cosas, los muchachos no podrían inventarle nada, entonces ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, en su interior lo ignoraba pero no se movió.

"¿Por qué no dice nada¿Qué espera?" los pensamientos de Misao eran atropellados y confusos, si por lo menos algo en el rostro de Aoshi le diera una señal de lo que debía hacer todo sería mas fácil, pero no, el joven simplemente la veía y ella que no podía estar mas roja de la vergüenza.

Por su parte Shiro seguía tan activo como un caracol, sus pensamientos no eran sobre lo que debía hacer o lo que debía decir, no, en los ojos de Aoshi había podido ver algo que no había visto desde hace mucho tiempo, algo concreto, certero y directo… muerte. Por fin había podido leer claramente un sentimiento en los ojos de ese ser tan frío y lo que había leído no le había gustado nada, nadita, sí seguía allí las cosas iban a empeorar, contrario a lo que le habían enseñado toda la vida el joven tuvo un solo pensamiento en mente; Escapar. Pero no podía dejar tampoco a Misao, por dios, aunque pelearan todo el tiempo, aunque siempre se estaban molestando mutuamente eran verdaderos amigos, hermanos del alma, no podía dejarla en las garras del antiguo asesino.

-¡Misao corre!-

-¿He?- la chica no pudo reaccionar, no pudo pensar simplemente se dejo jalar por su amigo quien la tomo del brazo para después arrastrarla a toda velocidad hacía el Aoiya ¿Y Aoshi? Pues el joven solo pudo observar como los dos chicos escapaban frente a sus narices, seguirlos sería algo ridículo (aunque por un momento el pensamiento paso por su mente) y de todo ese enredo solo había podido sacar una cosa en claro, la relación de Shiro y de Misao era extraña, debía vigilar a ese par.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Ah, ah, ah- ambos jóvenes jadeaban apoyados en las paredes del dojo, habían corrido tanto y tan rápido que se les había escapado todo el aliento.

-Creo, creo que nos falta algo de condición- murmuró Shiro intentando normalizar su respiración.

-Ni que lo digas, estamos en decadencia- lo apoyó la chica jadeando –Pero es que el Aoiya nos roba demasiado tiempo, cuando acabo de trabajar ya no me quedan fuerzas para entrenar-

-Ni a mi- la secundó el muchacho cerrando los ojos abatido.

-Pero todo eso ocurre porque hay demasiado trabajo en el restaurante, si al menos tuviéramos a alguien que nos ayudara-

-Pues contrata a alguien, vamos, creo que con las ganancias que tenemos nos lo podemos permitir-

-¿Pero a quien?-

-No se pero ya te dije que no elijas a una mujer guapa porque sería un problema, y te lo digo con todo el dolor de mi corazón-

-Bien, bien, haré un letrero que diga que solo aceptamos hombres ¿Contento?- concedió la chica sentándose en el piso.

-Bien-

-Oye por cierto ¿Por qué escapamos así del señor Aoshi?-

-Ah, eso…- el muchacho puso las manos tras su nuca, ya había olvidado el anterior percance y el motivo de su espectacular fuga –Bueno es que vi algo feo en sus ojos-

-¿Algo feo?, yo no vi nada-

-Bueno, es que, no se como decirlo pero creo que quería matarme-

-¿El señor Aoshi matarte a ti?, debes estar bromeando, él ya no asesina a nadie-

-Te lo digo, el mensaje estaba escrito en sus ojos y de verdad que no entiendo la razón, yo siempre he sido muy bueno con él, incluso siempre le saco la vuelta para no meterme en su camino- comenzó a cavilar el muchacho poniendo un dedo bajo su barbilla.

-¿Crees que se haya molestado por lo que hicimos?-

-¿Lo que hicimos?-

-Sí tonto, lo de pelearnos y que tu querías besarme- gruñó la chica poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Por eso?, no entiendo porque habría de molestarse por vernos jugar- el muchacho frunció el ceño, él y Misao siempre jugaban así, de hecho ya se habían besado por error en mas de una ocasión y todos lo sabían ¿O no?.

-Pues no lo se, es que no se me ocurre otra cosa- la muchacha hizo un recuento mental de todo lo que había pasado ese día, en la mañana su señor Aoshi también había estado enojado con ella pero no recordaba haber hecho nada para molestarlo.

-Déjalo, es normal que tenga cambios de humor si se la pasa todo el día enclaustrado en el templo y como no tiene a nadie para desquitarse se desquita con nosotros-

-¿Tu crees?- el muchacho se encogió de hombros era lo único mas o menos lógico que se le ocurría.

-Bueno entonces supongo que esta bien, ya es tarde ¿Nos vamos a dormir?-

-¿Juntos?-

-¡Shirooo!!!- Kuro que iba pasando por el pasillo solo parpadeó cuando vio a su compañero salir volando por los aires atravesando de paso el tejado, que desgracia, ahora habría que repararlo, pero por otro lado se alegraba de que su okashira hubiese recuperado su buen humor.

Notas de Okashira Janet: Bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo y sí, ya estoy de nuevo usando a Shiro, pero es que el chico me gusta mucho. No tengo mucho que agregar, se vienen los exámenes y no puedo escribir tanto como quisiera pero se hace el intento.

AGRADESCO A: **gabyhiatt, **sí, no todos tienen la suerte de Misao pero yo al igual que ella si creci así , **misao91 **gracias por los ánimos, de verdad me ayudan a continuar, **Bruja **me causo mucha gracia lo del mini Aoshi, amiga gracias por leer, **tommyhiragizawa **si amiga, ya sabes que para Misao su señor Aoshi es lo máximo, gracias por leer, **Becky chan **también me causo gracia lo del chibi-Aoshi, sobre todo porque creo que de chibi no va a tener nada jajaja, **sugeisy **sí, yo también pensé que era mejor hacerla crecer un poco y finalmente a **darkangel** como el titulo lo dice este fic trata de los cambios que sufre como adolescente y ahora le toco el turno a los cambios de humor, esos que a veces en esa etapa nos vuelven insoportables je,je.

Cuídense mucho y recuerden, solo se es joven una vez así que vive al máximo pero sanamente. Los quiero Ciao

_Jueves 6 de Marzo del 2008 _


	3. Curvas peligrosas

DE CUANDO CRECI

**DE CUANDO CRECI**

**Capitulo 3: Curvas peligrosas**

**Por: Okashira janet**

Misao bajó corriendo las escaleras, Okon le había prometido hacerle nuevos trajes ninjas y debía tomarle las medidas necesarias.

-¡Okon, ¿Dónde estas?!-

-No hagas tanto alboroto estoy aquí- exclamó con un suspiro la mayor de las kunoichi, de verdad que había días en que Misao estaba imparable.

-¿Vas a hacerme mi ropa verdad?, lo prometiste- la chica miró a la mayor con ojos suplicantes.

-Sí, sí, voy a hacerte tu ropa- justo en esos instantes un joven ninja de porte frío y elegante bajaba las escaleras encontrándose con la imagen de la joven okashira sonriendo feliz.

-¡Entonces tómame las medidas ya!, ¡Por favor, por favor!, ya no aguanto usar esta ropa por mas tiempo- y de verdad que para la joven era un fastidio tener que andar por todos lados vistiendo una yukata que para colmo de males le pertenecía a Shiro y le quedaba enorme y floja, ella era una ninja, debía tener facilidad para moverse y esa ropa no le ayudaba en nada.

-No te quejes y no me pidas milagros, tu ropa estará lista par mañana-

-¿Para mañana?- la joven dejó caer la cabeza fatídicamente, eso era demasiado tiempo, pero entonces una mano se posó en su hombro.

-Misao, no agobies a Okon- la varonil y electrizante voz erizó toda su piel como si se tratara de algún afrodisíaco.

-¡Señor Aoshi!- el joven no supo si la exclamación alarmada era por lo que le acababa de decir o por lo que había ocurrido el día anterior.

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar…- la joven tragó saliva, el hecho de que su amado ninja le dijera esa frase era como un sueño, aunque claro que sería mejor (mucho mejor) si el asunto no tuviera nada que ver con Shiro y el día anterior, pero la joven no se hacía muchas ilusiones.

-No se preocupe joven Shinomori, le prometí a Misao que le haría su ropa, no me esta agobiando- acto seguido Okon le dio un empujón en la espalda a la jovencita y la metió en una habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella. El joven ninja por su parte giró la vista hacía la ventana observando el paisaje, no tenía muchas ganas de meditar ese día, de hecho lo que no tenía era tema de meditación, le empezaba a cansar pasar tanto tiempo en el templo, de hecho le parecía que había llegado el momento de empezar a hacer algo para sentirse vivo.

-Bien Misao alza los brazos-

-¿Así?-

-Muy bien- desde el otro lado del delgado shoji se podía escuchar la voz de las dos mujeres y el antiguo okashira se pudo imaginar a Misao lidiando con la cinta métrica.

-¡O Misao!, ¡De verdad que no puedo creerlo!, ¿De donde sacaste estos pechos?-

-¡Callate, tonta!-

-No en serio, no los había notado-

-¡Okon!-

-Pero si te están creciendo mas que a mi, ¿Por qué no lo habíamos notado?-

-¡Porque me daba vergüenza que lo notaran!, ¿Podrías bajar la voz? Alguien podría oírte- pero era demasiado tarde, cierto joven de ojos azules lo había escuchado todo y de hecho no podía estar mas desubicado ¿Qué los… bueno "eso" de Misao había crecido?, él tampoco lo había notado, siempre le había parecido que su protegida seguía igual de niña que siempre pero…

-¡Y bueno que sorpresa, tu cintura se ha hecho mas estrecha aún!, de seguir así se te va a juntar el hígado con el riñón-

-¡Okon!-

-Pero bueno Misao, vaya que si necesitas ropa nueva, aunque me vas a dar algo de problemas, cintura de sesenta y cadera de noventa y cinco, pareces un jarrito ¿No?-

-¡¿Cómo que jarrito?!-

-Bueno, bueno, tu ropa me va a quedar algo rara, pero se hará lo que se puede-

-¡Como que rara!, ¡Yo no tengo un cuerpo raro!-

-No cariño, no es raro es… ¿Cómo decirlo?, ¿Sensual?-

-¡Okon, no me toques ahí!, ¡suéltameee!- Mientras la joven ninja gritaba a todo pulmón cierto muchacho apretaba los dientes intentando relajarse, no, no podía ser presa de la debilidad justo en esos instantes, por dios, solo había escuchado una conversación, una platica entre chicas, no debía ponerse en ese estado, es mas ¿Por qué estaba en ese estado?, él era Aoshi Shinomori, el dios del autocontrol, del que nadie nunca sabía lo que estaba pensando, el genio de la insensibilidad, él era…

-¡Ya!- Misao salió del cuarto casi corriendo con las mejillas intensamente coloreadas, no entendía porque se ruborizaba tan fácilmente, no le podían decir nada porque ya parecía un jitomate a punto de estallar, y como sus compañeros lo sabían siempre la fastidiaban para verla en ese estado, que ingratos. Se dio la vuelta torpemente para huir a la cocina pero se vio bloqueada por el pecho de cierto individuo, el olor a pinos y a madera pareció envolverla por un instante, unos segundos en los que sus labios hicieron contacto con su pecho y su cabeza se amoldo bajo su barbilla.

-¡Señor Aoshi, lo siento, discúlpeme!- la chica trastabilló hacía atrás sumamente apenada, primero Okon y ahora le pasaba eso, definitivamente aquel no era su día. Aoshi por su parte la observó con los ojos completamente abiertos al tiempo que pasaba saliva, que alivio que la muchacha no lo estaba viendo a la cara porque entonces sí todo su teatro se le vendría encima.

Ella había salido corriendo y se había estampado contra él y en esos preciosos momentos había podido comprobar algo, lo que Okon decía era cierto, algo en Misao había crecido y mucho. La redondeada calidez que había sentido contra su propio pecho lo había enloquecido a extremos inhumanos, de hecho… Misao lo notaría ¡Misao lo notaría!.

-No te preocupes- Misao volteó la vista para verlo a la cara, el joven lucía tan inaccesible como siempre –Tenemos que hablar, te espero en el dojo al atardecer- diciendo esto se dio la vuelta y se marchó, la joven sintió que todo su ser vibraba para después derretirse como gelatina, de verdad que ese hombre era todo un sueño.

Aoshi por su parte caminaba forzadamente, si alguien lo veía en el estado en el que estaba pues… se iba armar una buena…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¡MI-SA-OOOOOOO!!- El grito enfurecido de Shiro pareció pasarles a todos por alto, incluso Misao desayunaba haciendo caso omiso al rugido de su amigo, Aoshi por su parte solo alzó una ceja.

-¡Misao te estoy hablando!- todos giraron la vista y pudieron vislumbrar en el umbral de la puerta a un joven aún estilando agua, rabioso y semidesnudo.

-Shiro, es una escena bastante inmoral que andes por toda la casa solo con esa diminuta toalla en tu cintura- opinó Okina haciendo una mueca.

-Sí Shiro, podría resbalársete- exclamó coquetamente Okon guiñándole un ojo con picardía pero el muchacho parecía no oírlos, solamente veía fijamente a un punto exacto de la habitación y ese punto era…

-¿He?, ¿Por qué no cantamos?, Kuro, vamos a cantar ¿Sí?- la joven okashira le sonrió a su compañero quien solo pasó saliva, esos dos se traían algo entre manos.

-¡Misao, devuélveme mi yukata!-

-No seas chiflado Shiro, tienes más en tu cuarto-

-Sí, eso pensaba pero un descerebrado las ha mojado todas-

-¡¿A quien le dices descerebrada bruto?!- saltó Omasu acariciando su puño, sobre que ella hacía la buena acción del mes lavando la pestilente ropa de su compañero y el otro que le pagaba de esa forma.

-A… ¿Fuiste tú?, lo siento Omasu, ¡Ves lo que provocas Misao!-

-¡Hey!, no es mi culpa que toda mi ropa se haya encogido-

-Feliz día para ustedes también- murmuró Okina negando tristemente con la cabeza, vaya que esos chicos no tenían remedio.

-¡Regrésame mi yukata!-

-¡Claro que no hentai!-

-¡Dámela!-

-¡La necesito!- Misao se puso de pie, la larga yukata que le arrastraba unos centímetros haciéndose bola bajo sus pies.

-Yo también la necesito además esta la cuestión de que es mía-

-¡Envidioso!-

-¡Ladrona!- Aoshi puso una de sus manos sobre su sien, hacía mucho tiempo que no empezaba así su mañana y aunque todos parecían acostumbrados a las dichosas escenas a él le incomodaban.

-¡Misao, ven acá!-

-¡Ahh!!- pegando un grito la chica dio una vuelta en el aire para escapar de las garras de su amigo y huyó por la puerta exterior, el joven ni tardo ni perezoso corrió a toda prisa tras ella.

-¡Misao, estabas almorzando, no te esfuerces mucho!- exclamó Okon con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones pero ya los jóvenes habían dejado una estela de polvo por donde habían pasado sus pies.

-Estos niños…- Okina se puso de pie meneando la cabeza –Solo espero que no les pase nada malo corriendo de esa forma por las calles- todos los demás asintieron mientras se ponían de pie, Aoshi por su parte parpadeó (sin que nadie lo viera) , ¿Qué no correr semi desnudo por las calles era una falta a la moral?... En el interior de su mente un volcán estalló mientras el nombre de Misao era gritado con todas sus fuerzas.

_2 HORAS DESPUES… _

-Muy bien dame el informe de los hechos-

-¡Oh, ya cállate y déjanos salir!-

-No te estaba hablando a ti comadreja, cabeza de escoba, dame el informe de los hechos-

-¡Que mi nombre es Cho!-

-Bueno como sea, dime que ocurrió-

-Bien- el antiguo juppon hizo una mueca al tiempo que desdoblaba una hoja, ser un subordinado de Saito no le agradaba nada. –Ocho y media de la mañana, se observa a dos adolescentes corriendo por las avenidas principales, casi no hay gente en las calles por la hora pero los jóvenes van faltando a la moral de la ciudad…-

-¡Que no estábamos faltando a la moral de ningún sitio!- saltó Misao rabiosa pero el oficial de policía la mando callar con una mirada, el rubio por su parte tomo aliento y siguió leyendo el informe.

-Nueve de la mañana, estos chicos no se cansan de correr, el joven va vestido solamente con una toalla…-

-¡¿Cómo saben eso?!- gruñó el ninja cruzándose de brazos.

-En una caída del susodicho los presentes (de hecho todas eran mujeres) pudieron constatar que el sujeto en cuestión no vestía nada bajo la toalla-

-A… bueno…- el joven Onni desvió la mirada hacía arriba, eso explicaba varias cosas.

-Nueve y media de la mañana- continuó el rubio –Se presume que la muchacha en cuestión tampoco lleva prendas bajo la yukata…-

-¡Eso si no es cierto!- soltó Misao frunciendo el ceño.

-¿A no?- pregunto el lobo divertido, desde que habían capturado a ambos chicos se había divertido en grande, últimamente no había mucho que hacer con todas las cosas en paz y eventos como ese lo entretenían mucho.

-¡Claro que no es cierto!, yo si traigo ropa interior, no soy como el desvergonzado de Shiro-

-¡Oye!- su amigo le mandó una mirada letal pero ella no lo tomo en cuenta.

-Pues en ese caso habrá que constatarlo- exclamó el antiguo Mibu fingiendo pesadez.

-¿Constatar que?- preguntaron al tiempo ambos Onis frunciendo el ceño.

-Constatar lo de la ropa interior claro, si es cierto que la comadreja trae ropa interior entonces no veo ningún desacato a la moral de su parte, el que si es culpable por completo es este muchacho- exclamó al tiempo que señalaba a Shiro.

-Pero, pero, pero…-Misao retrocedió abriendo los ojos de par en par, ella no quería que nadie certificara si de verdad traía ropa interior, que desacato tan grande era ese, no, no, no y no.

-Si te niegas sufrirás el mismo castigo que el joven presente, trabajo forzado un mes bajo mis órdenes y nada de misiones emocionantes-

-¡¿Qué?!- Shiro sintió como si un balde de agua helada le cayera encima, las cosas no podían estar peor, ellos con exceso de trabajo en el Aoiya y él que tenía que sufrir esas cosas.

-Pero, pero, pero…- Misao se mordió los labios intentando escapar (cosa que sería inútil después de todo el lobo sabía donde vivía).

-Así que ya sabes comadreja, flojita y cooperando- terció Cho sonriendo como lunático, de verdad que le hacía gracia ver a la chica en esos aprietos.

-¡Claro que no!, ¡Ustedes no van a ver nada, mil veces prefiero trabajar un mes como esclavo!-

-Pero no puedes permitirte ese lujo- una voz dura y fría resonó en la estancia provocando que un escalofrío recorriera a todos los presentes (excepto claro esta a Saito quien se llevo un cigarrillo a los labios sonriendo).

-Shinomori, que sorpresa- el joven ninja dio dos pasos al frente quedando en el centro de la habitación, sabía que las cosas no podían estar bien y como siempre sus presagios eran ciertos, se había venido encontrando a los dos chicos en la comisaría.

-¿Ves nena?, hasta el frío de Shinomori opina que debes cooperar- Saito se dejo caer en su sillón sonriendo, por supuesto que no pensaba llevar a cabo lo que había dicho, simplemente quería asustar a la chica (lo de Shiro si era cierto) pero ahora que Shinomori entraba en escena se le ocurría otra idea.

-Pero yo…- Misao giró sus angustiados ojos hacía su tutor pero este le saco la vuelta a su mirada, no quería verla porque aún no se recuperaba de lo de la mañana pero tampoco permitiría que nadie la viera en sus prendas intimas y mucho menos que trabajara todo un mes con el detestable lobo, capaz y se le pegaban algunas de sus mañas.

-Me opongo a que examinen a Misao- Cho abrió de golpe sus dos ojos y Saito sonrió con sorna.

-¿Entonces que sugieres Shinomori?-

-Déjala ir-

-Lo siento, la ley es la ley y nadie puede pasar por encima de ella- el joven ninja apretó los puños observando fijamente al antiguo lobo pero este pareció no darse por enterado.

-Jefe, yo creo que…- Cho miro nerviosamente de un lado a otro, Shinomori era muy pasional y completamente capaz de empezar un duelo en plena comandancia por una "inocente" broma.

-Bueno, esta bien Shinomori se me acaba de ocurrir una idea, tu sigues siendo un Oniwabanshu, un hombre con honor y todo eso ¿No es así?- el joven ninja por toda respuesta alzó una ceja ¿A dónde quería llegar Saito? –Bueno, estoy seguro de que no me mentiras, así que por tratarse de tu protegida ¿Por qué no la examinas tú?-

-¡Que!- el grito de Shiro rebotó en la habitación al tiempo que la boca de Misao se secaba, Cho se iba de espaldas y Aoshi apretaba los dientes intentando por todos los medios habidos y por haber no sonrojarse.

-Lo dicho, eres su tutor, la ves casi como una hija, además si de verdad trae ropa interior no creo que haya problema ¿O es que acaso me has mentido comadreja?-

-¡Claro que no!- gruñó Misao sintiendo como su cuerpo se encendía, odiaba a ese policía, no había nada que la molestara mas que el hecho de que desconfiaran de su palabra, ella era una Oniwabanshu ¡La okashira!, como podían siquiera dudar de ella.

-Pues por tu cavilación yo pensaría que…- el lobo dejo la frase en el aire mientras ponía la mano bajo su barbilla, Aoshi se había quedado inmóvil en medio del salón y nadie parecía preocuparse por él, en esos instantes solo existían Misao, Saito y su pelea.

-¡Yo si tengo honor, no como tú!-

-Pues demuéstramelo pequeña-

-Te lo demuestro- la joven gruñó sintiendo como toda la rabia se le subía al rostro y caminó con paso decidido hacía Aoshi tomándolo de la mano y arrastrándolo tras ella, el joven no sabía que pensar, no sabía que hacer ¿En que momento los papeles habían cambiado tan drásticamente?, ¿En que momento se había convertido él en el tímido?.

Misao no pensaba, solo actuaba, cuando algo la molestaba sobremanera se conducía así, parándose en seco aventó a Aoshi hacía la esquina y deteniéndose frente a él llevó sus manos hacía el nudo de su yukata murmurando frases entrecortadas contra el policía.

-Bien- la yukata finalmente se abrió, todos los presentes solo pudieron ver la espalda de la chica y sus brazos abriendo la prenda, todos excepto claro Aoshi quien contuvo la respiración y sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo se sonrojo pálidamente, casi imperceptiblemente ante los encantos que la chica ofrecía tan generosamente, llevaba ropa interior claro estaba pero las vendas no podían disimular los dos enormes senos que habían surgido de sabrá dios donde ¿Cómo los había podido mantener ocultos por tanto tiempo?, era un misterio hasta para él.

-Y bien Shinomori ¿Trae puesta la ropa?-

-Sí- la respuesta intentó sonar normal pero la cuestión es que salió un poco ahogada.

-Bien, pueden irse- "Pueden irse, pueden irse" las palabras retumbaron en el cerebro de Misao, que ¡¿Que había hecho?!, cerró la prenda de golpe agachando la cabeza y sonrojándose mas que furiosamente, no quería ver a nadie, no quería hablar con nadie, pero mas que nada, no quería volver a ver a su señor Aoshi a los ojos por un largo, largo, largo tiempo.

-¿Y yo que?- Shiro hizo una mueca de desagrado, se sentía mal por lo que había tenido que hacer Misao (después de todo él tenía algo de culpa) pero bueno, por lo menos se había mostrado frente a Aoshi que era un buen sujeto y que seguramente no le daría importancia a la cuestión.

-Pues tú te tendrás que quedar para arreglar los pormenores de tu multa-

-Bien, vamonos Misao- algo de autocontrol parecía haber vuelto al antiguo líder quien tomo a la chica del hombro y la guió hacía afuera, ella solo se dejaba llevar como una hoja mecida por el viento, estaba tan pero tan avergonzada que no sentía valor para levantar nuevamente la vista ¿Qué pensaría su señor Aoshi de ella?, ¿Qué pensaría de su cuerpo?, ¿Y si no le había gustado?, bueno… ella no estaba tan mal, es mas, últimamente los chicos empezaban a fijarse en ella, le daba la impresión que se estaba haciendo mas bonita pero ¿Qué sería lo que pensaba Aoshi?.

Hermosa, esa era la palabra para describirla, no podía existir criatura mas bella que Misao, y él que había estado tan ciego por tanto tiempo. Siempre había sabido que la amaba, desde el mismo instante de su nacimiento, pero era un amor diferente, él se empeñaba en creer que lo que sentía por ella era algo fraternal, algo infinito y dulce pero obviamente ya no era así.

Ahora además del inmenso amor que le tenía había surgido una pasión irresistible por ella, ardor… hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía algo tan intenso por una mujer, y que ironía que fuera justamente Misao quien obligara a salir a sus bajos instintos, que voltereta del destino.

-Hee… señor Aoshi…- algunos minutos habían pasado y ahora ambos ninjas caminaban por las aceras de Kyoto, él unos cuantos pasos delante de ella.

-¿Dime?- el joven se detuvo en seco sin voltear a verla, que hubiese por fin aclarado sus sentimientos y el hecho de cambiar de actitud eran dos cosas completamente diferentes.

-Señor Aoshi, podría… ¿podría hacerme un favor?- el joven guardo silencio, para la chica eso fue como una invitación para continuar -¡Podría por favor olvidar todo lo que paso en la comisaría!, Hagámosle como que nunca ocurrió nada ¿Si?- las palabras de la joven surgían de sus labios avergonzadas y suplicantes pero así le estuviera llorando Aoshi no podía cumplir con ese favor ¿Cómo olvidar la escena que por fin le había abierto los ojos?, ¿Cómo olvidar lo que lo hacía sentirse vivo nuevamente?.

Misao no supo que pensar cuando el joven ninja siguió caminando sin pronunciar una sola palabra, en el idioma mudo de Aoshi eso podía decir que estaba de acuerdo y que haría como que nada nunca había pasado, pero también podía significar que estaba molesto por su proceder o ya de plano significaba que los hechos que habían ocurrido no le habían afectado en nada, pero ¿Cómo saberlo?, Aoshi era un misterio hasta para ella y aunque era la persona que mejor lo conocía la verdad es que nunca había podido entrar en su alma y eso la molestaba. Pero en fin, ya lo pasado, pasado, tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar para aparte estarse preocupando por lo que pensaba o dejaba de pensar su hombre ideal de ella.

Claro que de solo recordar lo que había hecho se le subían los colores al rostro, el desgraciado de Saito la había manejado a su antojo y ella ni siquiera lo había notado, de verdad que aún le faltaba mucho por crecer y madurar, seguramente su señor Aoshi estaba pensando que seguía siendo una niña que se dejaba llevar por las emociones y pues la verdad no podía negarlo, tenía un carácter explosivo y volátil, debía mejorar eso, pero ahora…

-Ahora debo contratar a alguien que me ayude con el restaurante…- el murmullo de la joven llegó hasta los expertos oídos del joven ninja quien frunció ligeramente el ceño sin aminorar el paso, no entendía muy bien pero el hecho de una nueva persona en el Aoiya lo molestaba.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¿Entonces Shiro esta detenido?- Omasu abrió los ojos tan grandes que la joven okashira pensó por un momento que se le iban a salir de sus orbitas.

-Sí, por faltas a la moral- con un potente suspiro la joven siguió lavando una gran pila de trastes mientras su compañera reía a carcajada suelta.

-¡Oh, Omasu, por favor no te rías!, mira que ahora tendremos mas trabajo en el Aoiya-

-Lo siento pero no puedo contenerme- se excusó la joven kunoichi al tiempo que intentaba detener su risa y volvía su atención hacía el estofado que estaba preparando.

-Bueno, supongo que es cómico…- la chica hizo una mueca con la boca al tiempo que hundía los brazos hasta los codos en el jabón –Pero si antes teníamos mucho trabajo no me quiero ni imaginar lo que va a pasar ahora-

-¿Vas a contratar a alguien?, ¿Será un chico?- los ojos café claro de la joven chispearon ante la perspectiva de un chico guapo y bien parecido.

-Sí, será un chico, Shiro dice que las chicas somos muy problemáticas-

-Shiro y sus cosas, pero bueno creo que por esta vez esta bien- ambas chicas sonrieron, Omasu imaginándose a un bombón de hombre trabajando a su lado y Misao pensando en su buen amigo detenido en la comisaría.

-Aún no se bien que es lo que debo de pedir, ¿Crees que este bien solicitar a alguien de tiempo completo?-

-Yo creo que hasta que Shiro este de vuelta eso será lo mejor- opinó la castaña al tiempo que retiraba los alimentos del fuego.

-Bueno, entonces eso se hará- nuevamente Misao dejó escapar un suspiro, su señor Aoshi le había dicho que lo viera al atardecer en el dojo porque quería hablar con ella (¡Que emoción su señor Aoshi quería hablarle!, lastima que seguramente sería para amonestarla) pero la cuestión era que no podía ir, Shiro seguía en la comandancia, Okon le estaba cosiendo su ropa nueva y Kuro, Omasu y ella eran los únicos que se habían quedado para trabajar, no podía dejar a sus compañeros solos, por mas que le doliera debía ser una buena líder y quedarse a sufrir la gota gorda.

-¡Misao, angelito!, ¿Por qué no vas a servir las ordenes?- Okina hacía su entrada con una de sus seniles sonrisas que él disfrazaba de intento de coqueteo.

-Porque traigo esta yukata aún Jiya, no seas ridículo- contestó la muchacha dejando caer fatídicamente los hombros, ¿Pensar en salir a atender clientes en esas fachas?, ni en broma.

-Bueno cariño, lo que pasa es que necesitamos agua del pozo así que…-

-Mira Jiya, tú repartes ordenes y yo voy por agua ¿Si?- el anciano pareció sopesar por un momento las opciones y luego asintió feliz, si él servía las ordenes quizás podría encontrarse con alguna chica linda y además Misao era lo suficientemente fuerte como para traer agua desde el pozo.

-Bien cariño, pero ten cuidado-

-¡Lo tendré!- exclamó la chica al tiempo que salía corriendo por la puerta trasera, llevaba exactamente cinco horas en la cocina y empezaba a perder un poco la cabeza entre tanto olor a comida, y luego porque se le iba el apetito. Lo bueno al final de cuentas es que había logrado salir.

-¡Ahora por el agua!- la joven se hecho su trenza hacía atrás mientras tomaba un balde de agua y se encaramaba en el pozo, siempre le había gustado inclinarse por encima de las oscuras aguas en un día de mucho calor, la brisa del cristalino liquido subía hasta ella refrescándola, lastima que en esos momentos lo que menos tenía era tiempo para disfrutar de algo así.

Haciendo una apenas imperceptible mueca la chica llenó su balde, pero al darse la vuelta.

-¡Misao!-

-¡Ahhh!!-

-¡Splash!- todo ocurrió muy rápido, Shiro sintió como sus ojos se volvían dos locas espirales al estamparse contra el suelo y Misao no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que enfurecerse, era la única tonta yukata que tenía y ahora estaba completamente empapada.

-¡Shiro pero que demonios hiciste!-

-Yo solo quería contarte lo que ese maldito lobo ha decidido pero tú me has recibido con un cubetazo de agua-

-¡Eso no es cierto!- gruñó la joven ninja al tiempo que lo tomaba del cuello y lo zarandeaba, su amigo no traía camisa ni gi ni nada que se le pareciera pero al parecer alguien en la comisaría le había prestado unos pantalones.

-¡Misao con un demonio, me estas aplastando!- a la chica poco le importaba que al caer su amigo hubiese quedado abajo, lo importante es que ahora si ella se había quedado sin que ponerse.

-¡Shiro tú tienes la culpa de todo, te odio Shiro me oyes, te odio!-

-¡Misao, para!- el muchacho alzó una ceja al tiempo que tomaba una mano de la chica y la ponía tras su espalada –Te tengo una mala noticia así que es mejor que te calmes un momento-

-Estoy calmada- gruñó la chica entrecerrando los ojos, para el ninja era todo lo contrario pero decidió seguir.

-Bueno, el lobo ha decidido que trabajare haciendo el papeleo de su oficina todos los días de nueve de la mañana a cuatro de la tarde, el domingo lo tengo libre-

-¡¿Qué?!- un viento helado pasó tras la okashira dejándola blanca como el papel, ahora si que estaba en verdaderos problemas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aoshi no solía desesperarse, la paciencia era una de sus mas grandes virtudes pero en esa ocasión la demora de Misao lo estaba matando, ¿Por qué no acudiría la chica a la cita?, ¿Se le habría olvidado?, quizás y con todo lo que había pasado se le había borrado de la mente, o quizás seguía avergonzada por lo que había hecho y no quería verlo. De cualquier manera él se quedaba sin verla y eso no podía ser.

El atardecer se retiraba dando paso al ocaso, los rayos del sol cada vez eran mas tenues, en otros tiempos esa había sido la mejor hora para el espionaje, cuando ni la luz ni las sombras se habían hecho dueñas de la tierra, pero claro, las épocas cambiaban, todos empezaban a caminar hacía adelante, a ver hacía adelante, pero él se estaba quedando atrás, atrapado en una era que no lo había hecho mas que sufrir, debía seguir adelante, avanzar con los demás y encontrar nuevas cosas que lo hicieran sentir vivo, en esos precisos instantes su fuente de inspiración era Misao. La joven era una mezcla de las dos eras, capaz y decidida en cualquier situación.

-Si pudiera estar contigo…- si pudiese estar con ella todo sería diferente, porque entonces Misao le enseñaría a vivir en la nueva era, ella era la única que podía lograrlo. Pero… bueno, él sabía que era un hombre apuesto, que infinidad de mujeres suspiraban por él, que muchas se deslumbraban por su belleza y fuerza pero Misao siempre había sido diferente ¿También a ella le atraerían esas cualidades?, ¿Cómo debía comportarse con ella?, tampoco quería asustarla porque entonces la joven huiría, que complicada situación.

Para ella Aoshi era su tutor, casi como un padre, ninguna chica pensaba en su padre con fines románticos, si él era muy obvio ella indudablemente se asustaría y eso no debía pasar, debía ser muy sigiloso para acercarse a ella, para ganarse su corazón pero…

El joven ninja se puso de pie, lo que lo estaba moviendo últimamente no era exactamente el amor sino otro sentimiento mas… ¿Salvaje?, bueno, por su parte lo podía entender, era un hombre y un hombre mas que adulto, ya no era de esos chiquillos que se emocionan por andar tomado de las manos ni de los que se conforman con un beso, él quería más pero dudaba de que Misao opinara lo mismo.

Pero bueno, por algo tenía que empezar y ahora, si Misao no iba a él, él iría a Misao, cambiar los papeles de vez en cuando no estaba tan mal ¿O si?, avanzando con su característico paso decidido el joven salió del dojo y dobló para dirigirse al Aoiya, ahora que lo pensaba recordaba vagamente haber escuchado que en el restaurante tenían trabajo mas que de sobra, quizás por eso la joven no se había presentado a la cita.

-¡Shiro tú tienes la culpa de todo, te odio Shiro me oyes, te odio!-

-¡Misao, para!- de pronto unos potentes gritos lo pusieron en guardia, al parecer su protegida y el ninja estaban peleando (que novedad) desplazándose ágilmente el joven llegó a escasos metros del pozo, los jóvenes ya no gritaban y al parecer hablaban sobre algún asunto importante pero de lo que sea que estuviesen hablando no tenía sentido para Aoshi.

La sangre le hirvió en las venas, aún no entendía del todo la relación "amistosa" de esos dos pero la escena era mas de lo que podía soportar, Shiro abajo, mojado, sin camisa, con sus músculos (porque había que admitir que el chico tenía cuerpo) al descubierto y ella arriba, mojada, con la yukata que se pegaba enloquecedoramente a su cuerpo dejando al descubierto todas esas curvas de las que había sido ciego hasta ese instante, senos perfectos, cintura perfecta, cadera perfecta, piernas perfectas, era su ángel, era su diva, era su mujer y no permitiría que nadie mas la tocara, no permitiría que nadie mas gozara del contacto de su piel de porcelana, ya había esperado el tiempo suficiente.

Shiro levantó la cadera como una invitación a Misao para que se bajara, estaba demasiado deprimido con la noticia de su trabajo de la comisaría para pensar en empezar una guerra de empujones con la chica, pero la joven no se movió, montones de preocupaciones acudían a su mente, si Shiro iba a estar fuera tanto tiempo quizás tendría que contratar a dos personas y no podía ser cualquier sujeto, después de todo el Aoiya y el Oniwabanshu eran casi la misma cosa, debía ser alguien en quien confiara, alguien fuerte, alguien que fuera leal y que además cocinara muy bien, tuviera buen aspecto (para cuando fuera a trabajar de mesero) y no se quejara al momento de lavar los trastes ¿Dónde demonios iba a encontrar a alguien así?.

-Misao…- Shiro levantó un poco la cabeza haciendo fuerza con su abdomen, de seguro que si la besaba la chica montaría uno de sus numeritos y se bajaría de encima de él, ya otras veces había usado ese método para sacarla de su mundo de sueños.

-¿He?- la chica giró la cabeza hacía la izquierda poniéndose rápidamente en guardia y Shiro hizo lo mismo, repentinamente ambos habían sentido una fuerza extraordinariamente oscura acercándose hacía ellos.

-Pero si es el señor Shinomori- el joven castaño bajó la guardia al tiempo que ponía una de sus manos tras su nuca, que susto, y él que había pensado que se trataba de un enemigo mortal.

-¡Señor Aoshi!- la okashira por su parte retrocedió un paso, seguramente su ki se sentía tan oscuro porque estaba molesto con ella por no haber asistido a la reunión, aunque si de eso se trataba ¿Por qué estaba viendo de esa forma tan letal a Shiro?, parpadeando la joven giró la vista hacía su amigo pero éste parecía muy quitado de la pena sacudiéndose el agua que le había caído en los brazos.

Aoshi no podía ni pensar de la rabia que tenía, quería descuartizar a Shiro, hacerlo mil pedacitos, golpearlo hasta cansarse, si de por si el hecho de que estuviera en esa posición tan poco decente con SU chica ya merecía la muerte lo de intentar besarla era motivo de tortura, conteniendo su coraje el joven apretó los puños dispuesto a armar una buena cuando…

-Bueno Misao debo ir a cambiarme, si quieres otra yukata creo que las que lavó Omasu ya se secaron, con permiso señor Shinomori- y así, sin darse cuenta de todo lo que había provocado en tan poco tiempo el muchacho se alejó girando un brazo hacía adelante, a partir del día siguiente le esperaba un mes traumático, debía irse preparando psicológicamente.

-Ahh… creo que yo también debo cambiarme- exclamó Misao poniendo ojos de puntito al tiempo que estiraba su yukata notando lo mojada (y apretada) que se había puesto.

-Yo no lo creo- los ojos de la joven se abrieron infinitamente sorprendidos cuando el ninja la tomó de la muñeca doblándole el brazo clavando su electrizante mirada azul en los ojos esmeraldas de ella. Sus labios se entreabrieron como si fuese a decir algo pero de su garganta no escapó ninguna palabra, por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo el tono de voz de su tutor denotaba un sentimiento, pero ese sentimiento era la rabia.

-Sígueme- ni pensar en desobedecerlo, la chica fue llevada casi a rastras al dojo, el joven no soltaba el agarre de su muñeca y ella no sabía ni que hacer ni que pensar, solo una cosa era completamente clara, su señor Aoshi estaba enojado.

-Ahora vas a explicarme- Aoshi paró de golpe tomándola por los hombros, sus ojos eran dos pozos sinuosos repletos de tempestad, ella sintió todo su cuerpo estremecerse, él no le había dicho que era lo que tenía que explicar y había tantas cosas que explicarle.

-Señor Aoshi, siento lo de esta tarde, sé que me deje llevar por lo que me estaba diciendo el maldito policía ese pero…-

-No, no quiero que me expliques eso- aunque la voz continuaba escuchándose igual de peligrosa la presión en sus hombros se suavizó un poco.

-¿Quiere saber por que no me reuní con usted?, le juro que mi único deseo era obedecerlo pero en el Aoiya teníamos mucho trabajo, Okon estaba ocupada y…- la joven siguió explicándose hablando rápidamente pero las palabras no parecían llegar a la mente del joven, lo único que cavilaba en esos momentos era que Misao era mucho mas ingenua de lo que había pensado en un principio, eso y que su boca tenía una encantadora forma de moverse cuando estaba asustada.

-Misao, lo que quiero saber es ¿Qué se suponía que estaban haciendo Shiro y tú hace unos momentos?-

-¿Shiro y yo?- la joven alzó una ceja recordando –Yo fui a llenar el balde de agua para el Aoiya pero entonces llego él y me asustó, los dos caímos al piso y nos mojamos entonces yo empecé a gritarle, luego él me dijo que el mes que viene no podrá estar casi nada de tiempo en el Aoiya y entonces llegó usted- Bien, al parecer el hecho de que ambos estuvieran uno sobre el otro no le merecía la menor importancia a la chica ¿Sería que era cosa cotidiana?.

-Misao, ¿Qué son tú y Shiro?-

-¿Qué, que somos?- la pregunta la había dejado tan desubicada que la joven ladeó la cabeza confundida –Pues somos Oniwabanshus, somos amigos y nos queremos mucho… creo que eso es todo-

-¿Qué tipo de amor es el que le tienes?- las mejillas de la joven se colorearon, no supo si por la pregunta tan indiscreta o por que de un segundo a otro su señor Aoshi había acortado mas la distancia entre ellos.

-Bueno, yo… nosotros dos jugamos mucho, cuando yo tengo un problema él siempre esta ahí y sé que no se molestara conmigo si lo golpeo hasta cansarme, cuando estoy triste él se queda sentado a mi lado sin preguntarme nada y cuando estoy feliz el ríe conmigo- los ojos esmeralda miraron a los azules con un gesto infinitamente dulce

-Creo que es el mejor amigo que he tenido- la ultima frase pareció dejar eco por un momento en la soledad del dojo, como si las palabras rebotaran en las paredes para después perderse en la inmensidad.

-Y yo, ¿Yo que soy para ti?- nuevamente una fuerte presión se hizo sobre los hombros de la joven okashira, por alguna razón que no atinaba a comprender su señor Aoshi se estaba comportando de una manera totalmente anti-Aoshi.

-Usted, pues usted es mi tutor, la persona que ha cuidado de mi desde mi nacimiento, mi maestro, usted es… es la persona mas importante en mi vida…- la ultima frase fue casi un susurro, una confesión ahogada, sin tener verdaderas intenciones de hacerlo la joven había dejado salir sus verdaderos sentimientos y ahora ya no había marcha atrás, ¿Qué opinaría su señor Aoshi?, ¿Qué le diría?, la boca se le seco instantáneamente y sus manos se pusieron frías y sudorosas.

"La persona mas importante en mi vida" eso era para ella, pero no de la forma en que lo deseaba, él quería ser la persona mas importante en todos los aspectos, quería tener su amor de todas las formas posibles, habidas y por haber.

No quería ser "el tutor" o "el casi padre" él quería ser su amigo, su confidente, su corazón, su amante, pero ese sueño aún estaba lejano y eso lo consumía, la rabia lo consumía porque a pesar de ser tan experto, a pesar de ser tan inteligente no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo actuar en un asunto amoroso. Por lo general las mujeres eran quienes lo buscaban y no al revés, nuevamente los papeles estaban cambiando pero no le desagradaba, para conseguir algo verdaderamente importante había que sufrir y pelear y Misao de verdad que era importante.

Una especie de luz sagaz cruzó sus ojos, no por nada había sido el okashira del Oniwabanshu, su mente estaba ideando un plan.

-Misao, no esta bien que te lleves de esa manera con Shiro, ya los dos están grandes-

-¿He?- ¿Su señor Aoshi por fin aceptaba que había crecido?, aunque bueno, le restaba algo de puntos el hecho de que lo aceptara solo para regañarla.

-Te cite aquí por una razón- la chica asintió con la cabeza y él a su vez soltó sus hombros y dándose la vuelta caminó hasta quedar parado en el centro del dojo.

-Misao, eres la nueva okashira pero no has recibido el entrenamiento necesario, no estas preparada y no sabrías como actuar en un caso de verdadero peligro- los labios de la chica se apretaron en un rictus de impotencia, era cierto que no era la mejor pero tampoco estaba tan mal, después de todo había sabido sacar las cosas adelante con lo de la defensa del Aoiya en el ataque de las diez espadas.

-Hasta ahora has tenido suerte- continuó el joven sin mirarla –Pero la suerte se te va a acabar un día de estos y entonces todos podrán darse cuenta de tu incapacidad-

-¡No creo que sea tan incapaz como usted piensa!- saltó la chica apretando los puños –Y en todo caso la culpa no es solo mía, después de todo yo casi he aprendido todo lo que sé sin maestro-

-¿Y crees que con eso justificas el hecho de que no seas el líder que el Oniwabanshu se merece?-

-Creo que quizás yo no sea la mejor, quizás yo no tenga sus habilidades señor Aoshi pero por lo menos continuó manteniendo vivo este grupo- las palabras de su tutor dolían, dolían en lo mas profundo porque de verdad ella se esforzaba por ser mejor, eran demasiadas cosas sobre los hombros de alguien tan joven y tan inmaduro.

-No solo es tener el grupo vivo, debes mantenerlo vivo también-

-¡Yo jamás dejaría morir a alguno de ellos, son mi familia!- la exclamación tenía una marcada nota de dolor y el joven ninja cerró los ojos, no podía dar marcha atrás, debía continuar.

-Solo con el espíritu no se puede-

-¿Pues entonces que quiere que haga?, ¿Qué le pida clases particulares a algún enemigo?, ¿A Saito?, ¿Al maestro de Himura?, ¿A usted?- lo ultimo lo dijo sin pensarlo (de hecho todas las palabras salían solas) y en ningún momento había considerado ninguna de ellas pero…

-Si es necesario- una sonrisa (pequeña y casi invisible) se dibujo en los labios del joven, por fina había llegado a donde quería, aprenderle una o dos cosas al lobo de Mibu no estaba tan mal después de todo.

-¿Disculpe?-

-Si es necesario que te enseñe las artes Oniwabanshu eso haré, entrenaremos al atardecer, el tiempo que sea necesario-

-Yo, entrenar, con usted, pero…- Aoshi no pudo evitar girarse velozmente cuando escuchó el ruido seco que producían las piernas de la joven cuando se dejo caer al piso con los ojos completamente abiertos y una expresión de incredulidad en su cara.

Notas de Okashira Janet: Lo sé, lo sé, he tardado muchísimo y podría darles mil excusas pero prefiero no hacerlo, simplemente espero que me perdonen (no quiero nada verdad). Creo que este capitulo me salió algo raro ¿Ustedes que opinan?.

AGRADESCO A: **misao91 **¿Así de celos te parece bien?, **tommyhiragizawa **amiga estoy espere y espere un nuevo capitulo tuyo, ya no me hagas sufrir y actualiza, **gabyhiatt **je,je si, creo que casi todas hemos tenido algún Shiro en nuestra vida, **sugeisy **pues si me fue excelente en los exámenes… menos en el de calculo… **Bruja **, amiga, mil gracias por comentar, de verdad que me subes las pilas y en cuanto a mi mal de amores je,je, las cosas están bien, mi chiquillo sigue ahí (¡Aunque hay veces que quisiera ahorcarlo!).

Creo que por ahora es todo, a ser sincera esta historia se escribe sobre la marcha y ahora me pregunto ¿Quién llegara a trabajar al Aoiya?, y de veras que hasta yo me lo pregunto porque aún no se la respuesta, creo que me sentare a meditarlo unas dos horas en las escaleras, quizás los árboles me den la razón Ciao

_Jueves 3 de Abril del 2008 _


	4. Aroma

DE CUANDO CRECI

**DE CUANDO CRECI**

**Capitulo 4: Aroma**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

Shiro despertó y en cuanto lo hizo un sentimiento de frustración se adueño de su mente ¡¿Porque, porque, porque tenía que trabajar para el lobo de Mibu?!, de ese día en adelante las cosas serían feas, de ese día en adelante su vida sería miserable y todo por haber enseñado unas cuantas cosillas en vía publica, bueno, quizás no era una "cosilla" tan pequeña… No de hecho no era pequeña, pero daba igual, un mes de trabajos forzados con Saito era demasiado sufrimiento para cualquier ser humano.

-Que horror con mi vida- sollozó el muchacho mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban y se volvían grandes como dos pelotas.

-¡Oye Shiro, Shiro sal ahora!- la expresión "perrito abandonado" del muchacho fue cambiada por una de intriga ¿Qué querría Misao tan temprano?, alzando una ceja el joven se dirigió hacía el shoji y apenas abrirlo…

-¡Shiro a que no adivinas que ha pasado!-

-No, no adivino- respondió el muchacho parpadeando al tiempo que retrocedía y su amiga entraba de dos grandes zancadas a su cuarto.

-¡El señor Aoshi dice que va a entrenarme!-

-¿En serio?- el muchacho ladeó la cabeza hacía la derecha.

-¡Sí, primero me dijo que no era una buena okashira!-

-¿De verdad?- ahora su cabeza se ladeó hacía la izquierda.

-¡Me dijo que no era la líder que el Oniwabanshu merecía!-

-¿En serio?- derecha.

-¡Sí!, ¡Me dijo que solo había tenido suerte!-

-¿De verdad?- izquierda.

-¡Que solo con mi espíritu no iba a poder continuar!-

-¿En serio?- derecha

-Y luego dije un montón de tonterías y no se como, no se porque, no se en que momento pero dijo que me entrenaría-

-¿De verdad?- izquierda

-¡Sí!, aunque ahora vamos a necesitar mas ayuda en el Aoiya, que fastidio-

-¿En serio?- derecha.

-¡Ya deja de mover tu cabeza como idiota!-

-No puedo…-

-¿He?- el joven pasó saliva mientras unas rayas moradas surgían bajó sus ojos y la mirada de "cachorrito abandonado" volvía a su rostro.

-Me he torcido el cuello-

-Si serás torpe- la chica se pegó con la palma de la mano en la frente, él por su parte se deslizo lentamente al piso, si había pensado que su día no podía ser peor al levantarse… se había equivocado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¡_Estos celos me hacen daño y me enloquecen!, ¡Jamás aprenderé a vivir sin ti!- _sí, una mañana normal con un desayuno normal, con un viejo anormal cantando a voz en cuello al lado de un siempre frío Aoshi.

-Okina, ya cállate, se te va a atorar el arroz en el gaznate-

-Okon, no seas así con este pobre viejo que ningún mal le hace a nadie-

-Mas que a nuestros oídos- exclamó Misao quien iba entrando precedida de Shiro.

-¿Esto…?- todos los presentes (incluso Aoshi de reojo) observaron fijamente al muchacho ¿Por qué llevaba el cuello vendado?.

-No les voy a decir que paso- gruñó el chico al ver la mirada curiosa de todos.

-Aunque la anécdota es muy graciosa- comentó Misao sonriendo, el antiguo okashira posó su vista en ella, como siempre lucía linda y… Aoshi frunció levemente el ceño, algo no andaba bien, algo, había algo, que…

-¡Compermiso!- con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos el joven ninja se paró como pudo y salió a grandes zancadas del salón dejando a todos descolocados.

-¿Qué le pasa al señor Aoshi?, parece como si de repente hubiera recordado algo muy importante-

-A mi me pareció como si de pronto notara algo muy importante- comentó Shiro frunciendo el ceño.

-Yo como que vi que arrugó la nariz- gruñó Kuro al tiempo que engullía de golpe medio tazón de arroz.

-Entonces probablemente olió algo desagradable- concluyó Okon sin darle mayor importancia al asunto.

-¿Olió?- cuatro pares de ojos parpadearon incrédulos mientras una chica seguía sirviendo comida despreocupadamente y un viejo seguía cantando a todo pulmón.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

En una casa hay diferentes integrantes, cada uno contando una historia, cada uno viviendo su día de diferente forma, cada uno… presa de un problema…

DIA DE SHIRO…

-Muy bien cabeza de escoba pásame el informe-

-Ya te he dicho que mi nombre es Cho, con un demonio-

-Lo que sea rubio caoba cenizo, empieza- el antiguo Juppon hizo una mueca antes de desdoblar una larga hoja, de verdad que odiaba al lobo.

-9 con un minuto de la mañana, el nuevo subordinado llega tarde-

-¡Oye solo fue un maldito minuto!- saltó el Oniwabanshu.

-Shhh, cállate subordinado- gruñó Saito señalándolo amenazadoramente con el dedo.

-Nueve quince de la mañana- continuó Cho con un suspiro –el subordinado se queja del trabajo que le ha tocado, amenaza con no hacer nada y bufa todo lo que puede antes de resignarse a su destino y sentarse en su nuevo escritorio-

-¡Esa banca rota no es un escritorio ni es nada!- saltó nuevamente Shiro moviendo los dedos maniáticamente.

-Diez de la mañana- siguió el rubio –El subordinado mira constantemente el reloj y murmura cosas que no puedo repetir-

-No seas mojigato y di que dijo- gruñó el antiguo lobo de Mibu.

-No puedo repetir lo que dijo porque no le entendí- explicó el espadachín con calma provocando que a cierto policía se le saltara la vena de la frente, ese rubio se estaba pasando de listo.

-Once de la mañana, al subordinado le dan ganas de ir al baño, pregunta a todos donde queda el servicio y pierde cerca de diez minutos siguiendo instrucciones y dando con el lugar en cuestión-

-Te lo voy a descontar- aclaró como al descuido el lobo.

-No me pagas- gruñó el muchacho por contestación.

-Doce del mediodía, el subordinado tiene calor, empieza a abanicarse con el informe de Naga, al hacerlo tira la tinta sobre las actas del mes, al intentar limpiarlo desesperadamente el tintero rueda por el piso, el tatami se mancha, el subordinado intenta detenerlo, cae de rodillas, se mancha su ropa, maldice unas cuantas veces, cree que esta solo, avienta el tintero a la basura, limpia el piso con uno de los sacos del jefe, tira las actas por la ventana y se pone a redactar el informe de Naga por segunda ocasión…- el lobo levantó una ceja, Shiro se hizo chiquito contra la pared y Cho tomó aire para continuar.

-Una en punto de la tarde, el subordinado se rasca el trasero mientras pone una cara extraña…-

3:49 de la tarde, a once minutos de que su turno acabe Shiro sabe que su vida no puede estar peor así que baja la cabeza y deja escapar un sonoro suspiro, cuando el lobo sepa que paso a las dos con veintidós minutos si que se va a enojar.

DIA DE MISAO…

Misao se levantó de buen humor, casi todo estaba ocurriendo tal y como lo había planeado, aún sin Shiro estaban sacando el restaurante adelante aunque eso si, el trabajo estaba demasiado pesado, aunque al principio no le había parecido una buena idea no le iba a quedar otra opción, iba a tener que contratar a alguien.

-Que enfado pero habrá que seleccionarlos- la joven ninja se estiró levantando ambos brazos al cielo y después se encerró en su despacho, no podía estar mucho tiempo sin ayudar en el Aoiya así que tenía que apurarse. Desde tiempos inmemoriales el oniwabanshu había sido el Oniwabanshu, un grupo de fuertes guerreros de las sombras que luchaban por la seguridad de la población y la paz de Japón. E igualmente desde tiempos inmemoriales al Oniwabanshu no entraba el que quería sino el que ellos escogían.

Cierto era que ella iba a contratar a alguien para el Aoiya pero a final de cuentas como lo había dicho antes el Oniwabanshu y el Aoiya eran la misma cosa y no iba a andar poniendo letreritos de "Se busca cocinero" ella iba a traer a la persona indicada aunque fuera a rastras.

-Pero primero veamos quien podrá ser esa persona indicada- la joven hizo una mueca que se podía semejar a una macabra sonrisa y abrió un grueso cuaderno, el señor Aoshi podría decir misa, no por nada ella era la okashira del Oniwabanshu.

_Seta Soujiro _

Ocupación: Anteriormente ser el espadachín número uno del Juppon Gatana y mano derecha de Shishio Makoto, actualmente vagabundo sin juicio ni beneficio.

Edad: 18 años

Habilidades: Velocidad divina, espadachín de primera clase, probablemente buen cocinero tomando en cuenta que si no se ocupaba de si mismo se moría de hambre.

Punto a favor: sería un buen mesero ya que siempre esta sonriendo.

Punto en contra: Mente inestable, podría matar dependiendo de la situación.

-Mmm difícil decisión - Misao miró hacía el techo mientras pasaba a la siguiente hoja, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado Soujiro Seta podría ser una buena elección, pero ir a buscarlo por todo Japón para llevarlo a rastras hasta el Aoiya no sonaba nada agradable, además si el chico no estaba de acuerdo con la idea tener que perseguirlo con eso de "la velocidad divina" complicaba las cosas.

-Creo que lo dejare como último recurso- murmuró la chica mientras leía al siguiente prospecto.

_Yukishiro Enishi_

Ocupación: Anteriormente líder de la mafia China, vendedor de armas ilegales, asesino a conveniencia, sicario en potencia, actualmente vagabundo derrotado (probablemente viviendo bajo algún puente)

Edad: 20 años

Habilidades: Magnifico espadachín, hábil para los negocios, con alta autoestima, posiblemente buen cocinero ya que tuvo que sobrevivir por si mismo toda su vida.

Punto a favor: Altamente atractivo, funcionaría bien para atraer clientela femenina como mesero.

Punto en contra: Altamente vengativo, con una mente trastornada, alma corrompida, entre otras varias bajezas.

-Lastima que el tal Yukishiro sea tan guapo- suspiró Misao con pena, le hubiera agradado conocerlo más a fondo pero temía poner en peligro a su familia si traía al peliplateado a formar parte del Aoiya.

-Bueno, supongo que también te vas como última opción- exclamó la muchacha feliz mientras le daba la vuelta a la hoja.

_Sagara Sanosuke_

Ocupación: Anteriormente huésped indeseado del dojo Kamiya, apostador, luchador a sueldo, bebedor, mujeriego (a escondidas) Actualmente, vagabundo errante buscado por la policía.

Edad: 19 años

Habilidades: Magnifico peleador cuerpo a cuerpo poseedor de la técnica Futae No Kiwami, buen cocinero cuando por alguna casualidad del destino se ve obligado a hacerlo.

Punto a favor: Apuesto, risueño, decidido, si no lo conocen a fondo las chicas se enamoraran de él.

Punto en contra: Cuando lo conozcan a fondo se darán cuenta de lo tonto e inconsciente que es y lo mandaran a volar.

-Este sería una buena opción, lastima que lo detesto cuando se pone tonto- gruñó con cansancio la chica, sin embargo tal vez era mejor opción que los anteriores, bueno lo consideraría.

_Myojin Yahiko_

Ocupación: Anteriormente ladronzuelo y perro faldero de los yakuza, Actualmente alumno único de la escuela Kamiya Kasshin y ayudante del Akabeko.

Edad: 10 años

Habilidades: Próximo espadachín en potencia, con muchas ganas de trabajar, buen cocinero ya que posee experiencia de la competencia.

Punto a favor: Nunca se cansa y siempre esta de buen humor y dispuesto a seguir adelante.

Punto en contra: El único punto en contra es que el chico en cuestión es tan bueno que las probabilidades de que Kaoru, Kenshin, Tae y Tsubame lo dejen ir es peligrosamente cercana a cero.

-¡Que mala suerte!- se quejó la chica dejándose caer de espaldas al piso, el pequeño habría sido la solución perfecta, además ellos dos se llevaban de maravilla, pero Kaoru moriría antes de dejar ir a su mejor alumno.

-De todas formas lo pensare- exclamó con un suspiro la chica pasando a la siguiente hoja.

_Shozo (apellido desconocido por el momento)_

Ocupación: Anteriormente guarda espaldas de Santa Magdalia. Actualmente cristiano de tiempo completo y llorador del amor perdido.

Edad: Probablemente 19 años

Habilidades: Excelente peleador cuerpo a cuerpo, buen cocinero ya que era el encargado de atender a los hermanos Amakusa.

Punto a favor: Fiel como un perro y obediente

Punto en contra: Se ignora su paradero.

-Bueno parece que hoy no es mi día- la joven ninja hizo el cuaderno a un lado mientras veía con aire desolado el techo, ¿Acaso nadie podía ser buen cocinero, buen peleador y estar libre de defectos?.

-Pero los demás que forman la lista están mucho peor así que tendrá que ser uno de estos cinco- la chica emitió un sonoro y largo suspiro, cualquiera de esos tipos le iba a costar problemas pero debía intentarlo.

DIA DE AOSHI…

Aoshi se había levantado de buen humor, el día anterior había logrado que su protegida cayera en una trampa y ahora la tendría para él solito por largo tiempo en los entrenamientos, las cosas estaban saliendo a pedir de boca porque a nadie podría parecerle raro que él, el antiguo líder de los Oniwabanshu adiestrara a la joven okashira.

Si sus planes marchaban a la perfección la joven ninja y él se compenetrarían poco a poco debido a los largos y arduos entrenamientos, cuerpo con cuerpo, esfuerzo con esfuerzo, piel contra piel. Si, el futuro le sonreía al joven ninja así que ni siquiera se molesto cuando en la mañana el viejo Okina se puso a cantarle una canción sobre celos justo cuando Misao y Shiro hacían su entrada en el salón. El viejo ninja no era tonto y Aoshi lo sabía a la perfección pero por otro lado parecía que no tenía ganas de intervenir así que mientras no le diera problemas para el joven ninja todo marchaba bien.

Una mañana normal, con una familia no tan normal, Shiro llevaba el cuello vendado, Misao hizo un comentario sobre algo que sonaba como "anécdota graciosa" él se giró a verla de reojo, le gustaba verla casi como a escondidas todas las mañanas. Pero justo cuando pensaba en lo bonita que se veía ocurrió algo raro. Su sensible nariz se contrajo cuando un olor extraño llegó hasta ella, ¿Qué estaba pasando?, ¿Qué era ese aroma enloquecedor que despertaba todos sus sentidos?, algo no andaba bien, alguien seguramente le estaba tendiendo una trampa, arrugó el ceño en un desesperado intento de no sentirse acorralado, no había olido nada hasta que habían entrado Misao y Shiro, ¿Qué había echo ese par esta vez?, ¿Era una especie de droga?, empezaba a sentir un deseo irrefrenable de seguir ese aroma y abrazar a la persona que lo despidiera casi hasta fundirse con ella ¿Y si era Misao?... ¿Y si era Shiro?... sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente ¡O por kami que no fuera Shiro el que olía así!, ¿Por qué le pasaban esas cosas a él?.

Levantándose como un poseso el joven ninja se disculpo rápidamente de su abrupta salida y huyó del salón sintiendo como en su estomago se llevaba a cabo un baile sensual de mariposas, quería vomitar, quería dejar de sentir ese temblor, quería sonreír como un lunático para después detenerse y tomar aire.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?, ¿Qué era lo que había olfateado?, su nariz era sumamente sensible por el entrenamiento ninja (así como todos sus demás sentidos) ¿Acaso solo él podía oler esa extraña droga? Pero Okina también era un ninja de primera clase ¿Por qué él no había parecido afectado? El joven ninja no lo sabía y tampoco se quería devanar los sesos intentando comprenderlo pero le era inevitable.

Las horas habían pasado lentamente dejándolo en un estado de profunda ansiedad, sudaba de solo pensar que la persona que despedía el enloquecedor aroma era Shiro, si eso pasaba el ninja abandonaría el Aoiya definitivamente ¿Cómo soportar ese sentimiento pervertido hacía otro hombre?, y aunque se tratara de Misao ¿Cómo aguantar las ganas de no echársele encima a la primera ocasión?.

La hora del entrenamiento estaba próxima a llegar y el joven ninja no paraba de dar vueltas por todo el dojo, ¡O por kami! Que todo hubiese sido su imaginación y que ningún aroma extraño llegara a su nariz para hacerle perder la cabeza.

DE CUANDO SE JUNTAN LOS DIAS…

Shiro corrió como loco de las garras de Saito, maldito cabeza de escoba rubio cenizo oxigenado de Cho, le había dicho al lobo lo que había hecho con sus tijeras cuando estaba aburrido, pero es que esos pelos de su nariz lucían de verdad feos y…

-¡Shiro ya llegaste!-

-¿He?- el joven ninja solo atino a parpadear y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba dentro de la cocina con un mandil amarrado a la cintura.

-¡Pero que haces Omasu acabo de llegar y…!-

-Y tenemos muchísimo trabajo así que no te quejes- lo cortó la joven sonriendo amablemente.

-¡Omasu no me vas a convencer con una de tus caritas!-

-Pues aunque no quieras hay que trabajar- se escuchó una voz cansada al fondo del salón.

-Pero el lobo me ha dado vida de perro Misao, de verdad que no aguanto los brazos de tanto escribir informes tontos-

-Pues no te quejes que a mi todavía me falta entrenar con el señor Aoshi- murmuró la chica con desgano, en cualquier otra ocasión estaría mas que feliz de entrenar con su sueño de hombre pero en esta ocasión lo único que quería era irse a la cama y echarse una buena siesta, eso de que el Aoiya fuera tan famoso ya no le estaba gustando tanto.

-Siendo así supongo que tengo que ayudar- exclamó el joven con un suspiró ante la mirada feliz de Omasu y la de alivio de Okon que iba entrando.

-Que bien que estas aquí Shiro, pero Misao ¿Ya has pensado en contratar a alguien?-

-Sí, solo me falta seleccionar al indicado y…-

-Misao, angelito, azúcar, cariño, ¿No es hora de tu entrenamiento?-

-¿Entrenamiento?, ¡A sí!, ¡Rayos! Es el primer día y ya voy tarde- corriendo a toda prisa la chica se dirigió a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa y tomar de paso sus kunais, solo esperaba que su señor Aoshi no estuviera enfadado por su demora.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Llegas tarde-

-Lo siento- Misao se disculpó haciendo una ligera inclinación con la cabeza mientras sonreía afectadamente, de verdad que entrenar con su amor platónico empezaba a parecerle una dura prueba.

Aoshi por su parte la miró con desconfianza, aún no había olido nada, aún ningún olor extraño, aún… ¡Demonios!, el aroma, ese dulce aroma, ese olor que lo desquiciaba ¡Era de ella!, ¡Ella lo estaba enloqueciendo!, como si no fuera ya mucho lo que le gustaba.

-Entonces señor Aoshi…- Misao observó a su tutor intrigada, el joven ninja había pasado saliva y casi como al descuido había dado un paso atrás.

-Entonces aquí empieza tu entrenamiento- respondió el joven con su característica voz fría.

-Ahh…- Misao guardo silencio ¿Qué no se suponía que él era el maestro y que debía decirle que hacer?. Aoshi por su parte también guardo silencio, aunque esperen, un momento ¿Qué no se suponía que él era el maestro y que debía decirle a la ninja que hacer?, su mente no le respondía, estaba demasiado embotada frenando el deseo que tenía de abrazarla y fundirse con ella en un beso, si antes la chica ya lo había enloquecido ahora era casi como una bestia salvaje a su lado.

-Bueno, empieza por calentar un poco-

-Bueno- Misao giró su vista por el salón buscando un lugar donde estuviera mas cómoda, las espadas estaban a la izquierda y a la derecha las demás armas, bueno, en el centro sería un buen lugar.

Aoshi dio un paso, otro y otro mas, la joven ninja lo miró intrigada, que raro, parecía como si su señor Aoshi estuviera huyendo de ella pero, eso no podía ser verdad ¿O si?, no, no podía porque si su presencia le causaba molestias al ninja él no se habría ofrecido a entrenarla en primer lugar.

-Que raro- murmuró la joven mientras se ponía a saltar al tiempo que se encogía de hombros, las cosas estaban muy extrañas desde hace algunos días con su tutor.

Tranquilidad y respirar hondo, tranquilidad y respirar hondo, Aoshi ya no sabía que hacer para escapar del enloquecedor aroma, no estaba viendo el calentamiento de la chica (y eso que se moría por verla) pero ese aroma desquiciante se metía en su interior haciéndole perder por completo la cabeza.

"Solo aguanta, solo aguanta" se dijo el joven mentalmente y entonces.

-Señor Aoshi ya calenté veinte minutos ¿Todavía quiere que continué?- Misao resopló mientras unas gruesas gotas de sudor surcaban su frente, de verdad que era un día caluroso y su cuerpo alcanzaba la temperatura deseada mas rápido de lo normal.

-No… espera…- Misao sonrió emocionada cuando observó que su tutor se ponía de espaldas a ella como si estuviera mirando el horizonte mientras pensaba en su entrenamiento, ¡Por eso le gustaba tanto ese hombre! Porque era tan enigmático y tan inteligente, tan valiente y a la vez tan frío.

¿Frío?, ¡Frío un cuerno!, Aoshi no podía ni respirar del calor que tenía y no exactamente porque el día fuera caluroso, sus mejillas por lo general pálidas estaban ahora adornadas de un delicado carmesí, sus manos sudaban, su corazón bombeaba con fuerza, se estaba comportando como todo un maldito chiquillo y todo por culpa del desesperante aroma que su protegida llevaba impregnado en cada poro de su cuerpo, ¿Se habría puesto un perfume nuevo?, ¿Se habría hecho algo raro?, ¿Era una trampa, una broma o algo por el estilo?.

-¿Señor Aoshi?- Misao ladeó la cabeza mientras observaba la espalda de su tutor, llevaba tres minutos sin moverse ni decir nada ¿Acaso tan elaborado era su entrenamiento?.

¡Demonios!, Aoshi sudó frío mientras obligaba a los engranes de su mente a pensar y reubicarse, todos los pequeños Aoshis que vivían en su cerebro (que no eran pocos) debían ayudarle a salir de esa, Aoshis malos y buenos, fríos y ardientes, todos tenían que apoyarlo, todos tenían que dar con la solución, todos tenían que…

La joven ninja dio un paso atrás con los ojos completamente abiertos cuando el rostro de su tutor se giró hacía ella de medio lado con una extraña expresión en su mirada, una expresión que le hacía sentir escalofríos, como si de pronto en su mente hubiese surgido una brillante idea con tonos malévolos adornándola.

-Entrenamiento-

-¿Entrenamiento?- repitió la chica, bueno sí, se suponía que para eso había ido ¿Para entrenar no?

-En el río-

-¿He?- unas rayas moradas aparecieron bajo los ojos de la chica mientras sus tutor salía del dojo con calma, ahora entendía que había querido decir el ninja cuando le había dicho que el entrenamiento de un okashira no era fácil.

MOMENTOS DESPUES EN EL RIO…

Un chico de cabello plateado miraba al cielo con algo de melancolía, melancolía que no podía ser distinguida debido a sus gafas oscuras, últimamente había decidido que ya era hora de vivir de nuevo, solamente que por el momento aún no se hacía una clara idea del como.

Llevaba con ese ya cuatro días de sentarse frente al río todas las tardes, el agua le daba algo de calma, quizás porque el cristalino liquido tenía la propiedad de terminar con el fuego; sí, quizás era por eso. De cualquier manera estar en ese lugar lo llenaba de calma, se sentaba en la copa de un frondoso árbol y pegaba su espalda al tronco pensando en lo pasado, en lo futuro y en raras ocasiones en el presente. Era un lugar muy solitario, de hecho en sus vigilias diarias jamás había visto una persona y eso le agradaba, él no era de los que gustaban estar rodeados de personas, seguía su camino en solitario y no necesitaba a nadie a su lado para sentirse mejor o más grande. No, era un joven solitario.

-Solo estoy mejor- susurró con desenfado el peliplateado al tiempo que estiraba un poco el brazo derecho, hacía demasiado calor, aunque en un principio no le había tentado mucho la idea, quizás debía darse un chapuzón.

-Bueno no pierdo nada y me quito el calor- su pierna bajó lentamente hasta que su talón pegó con el tronco y estaba a punto de dar un salto espectacular para bajar del árbol cuando…

-¿Aquí?-

-Aquí- el muchacho frunció el ceño volviendo a acomodarse en el árbol haciéndose invisible ante los ojos de los dos repentinos intrusos, se trataba de un hombre joven y alto y una chica de largo cabello recogido en una trenza, ante esta peculiaridad el entrecejo del joven se arrugó aún mas ¿Qué no él había conocido a unos sujetos con esas mismas características?.

-Y ¿Qué voy a hacer señor Aoshi?-

-Ya lo verás- el joven ninja se retiró a toda prisa de la chica simulando recoger material para el entrenamiento pero lo que verdaderamente intentaba era escapar del poderoso aroma que lo acorralaba aún a campo abierto.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo?- Misao hizo el amago de ir tras él pero el joven ninja se alejó rápidamente perdiéndose por entre los árboles dejándola sola.

-Que raro se esta portando el señor Aoshi será que…- la joven no pudo continuar con sus pensamientos porque un escalofrió recorrió su espalda y se giró rápidamente con la intriga pintada en su cara hacía la copa de un árbol, sabía que no había nadie, los árboles a la orilla del río eran demasiado altos para que una persona normal pudiera treparlos pero…

Entre ramas y hojas un joven de cabello plateado sonrió tras sus gafas mientras sus ojos oscuros se iluminaban malignamente, esa chica parecía haberse dado cuenta de su presencia pero no parecía muy convencida, ahora que lo recordaba ya la había visto en una ocasión anterior, cuando había sucedido lo de la justicia humana en la isla. Claro que evocar aquellos recuerdos no le hacía ningún tipo de gracia y encontrarse con uno de esos sujetos menos aún.

-¡Listo!-

-¿Señor Aoshi?- la chica olvidó sus temores con respecto al árbol y se giró hacía su tutor quien con su (siempre) semblante frío venía cargado de troncos delgados hasta el doble de altos que él.

-¿Qué- que es eso?- la chica puso ojos de puntito mientras señalaba con el dedo los troncos ¿Y se suponía que eso era sus entrenamiento?.

-Un okashira no es solo golpes y fuerza, un okashira también necesita equilibrio, necesita un movimiento sagaz y silencioso, un líder no puede cometer errores- la joven asintió ante las palabras sabias de su tutor, estaba de acuerdo y conforme con todo lo que había dicho, por eso era su hombre ideal ¡Era tan listo!.

-Pasa-

-¿He?- Mientras Misao soñaba despierta el joven ninja había atravesado el río con un delgado tronco, tan delgado que el pie de Misao apenas cabía sobre él y tan frágil que parecía que cualquier viento lo rompería en dos.

-Ese es tu entrenamiento pasa al otro lado del río, si te caes habrás fallado-

-Bien- la joven ninja miró hacía el tronco con decisión y cierto espectador no invitado sonrió divertido, eso se estaba poniendo mas animado de lo que había imaginado.

-Recuerda si te caes-

-No me caeré- la joven tragó saliva con coraje y puso su pie débilmente sobre el primer tramo, no podía caerse, no podía y no lo haría, se hallaba frente a su sueño de hombre ni mas ni menos, no podía quedar como una tonta frente a él.

Aoshi por su parte se cruzó de brazos, había pensado que con eso sería suficiente pero quizás había subestimado a su protegida, a pesar de que el tronco era frágil como el cristal la chica lo estaba atravesando, poco a poco, con movimientos suaves, sin tambalearse ¿Acaso ya lo había intentado en alguna otra ocasión?.

-¡Lo logre!- la chica gritó feliz y cierto joven oculto aplaudió suavemente sonriendo con maldad, las chiquillas se emocionaban por muy poco pero era divertido observarlas.

-De regreso- el joven ninja se dio la vuelta frustrado mientras tomaba un tronco mucho mas delgado que el anterior aunque no tan frágil, era la primera vez que Misao intentaba un entrenamiento así, por lo tanto era mas que lógico que se cayera en esta etapa.

-¡Lo logre de nuevo!- la joven okashira cayó al pasto mientras levantaba los brazos contenta, no había sido tan difícil como lo había pensado.

-El que sigue- Aoshi no le dio ni tiempo para pestañear, de una patada tumbo al pobre tronco que se fue flotando a la deriva entre el agua y puso en su lugar otro la mitad de delgado.

-¿Quiere que pase esto?- la chica tragó saliva, Aoshi asintió y el joven espía levantó una ceja ¿Qué se pretendía Shinomori poniéndole a un novato una prueba tan difícil?.

-Bueno- la chica se puso en cuclillas y tocó el tronco, la madera se sentía un poco mas resistente.

-Si me muevo así…- apretando los labios la joven puso su pie en posición horizontal a la barra, su talón y la punta de su pie quedaban en el aire pero si avanzaba poco a poco sin levantar el pie y de lado lo conseguiría.

-Buena táctica- murmuró el chico de gafas poniendo ambas manos tras su nuca, esa chica si que era interesante, en el pasado no le había puesto mucha atención porque era algo un poco menos que una chiquilla pero ahora parecía que algo raro había pasado con ella, incluso tenía el buen gusto de apreciar que se había puesto bonita, aunque hablando de eso ¿No notaba alguien además de él un aroma extraño en el ambiente?.

Aoshi gruñó sin tapujos cuando su protegida completó el viaje de ida y de vuelta sobre la delgada vara, a ese paso su plan no iba a funcionar y por todos los cielos ¡Él necesitaba que funcionara!.

-¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?- la joven no obtuvo respuesta, en vez de eso el joven ninja volvió a mandar a volar de una violenta patada el tronco poniendo en su lugar algo que bien pasaría por una simple rama gruesa.

-¡Pero me voy a caer!- gimió la chica viendo con horror la nueva prueba.

-Se va caer- confirmó el joven de gafas cruzándose de brazos y afirmando con la cabeza.

"Se tiene que caer" se dijo para si mismo el antiguo okashira al tiempo que le hacía la seña de que iniciara.

-Que difícil- Misao apretó los dientes, tensó las manos y puso lentamente su pie sobre la rama que al primer contacto se tambaleó de un lado a otro como si estuviera a punto de colapsarse.

"¡Rayos!" la chica no tenía muchas opciones, debía intentarlo, lentamente trató de avanzar, nuevamente la técnica era de lado, pero esta vez cuando sus dos pies estuvieron sobre la rama esta empezó a amenazar con dar la vuelta y mandarla a darse un remojón.

-Por dios no, por dios no- suplicó la chica mientras avanzaba nerviosamente.

-Me voy a caer, me voy a caer-

-Se va a caer-

"¡Tiene que caer!" y entonces…

-¡ZAZ!- la rama botó hacía arriba doblándose para luego quebrarse de un extremo y resbalar directo al fondo del río, no así Misao quien al sentir que sus pies se encontraban ya en el aire tomó un ultimo impulso de la barra y saltó dando una voltereta en el aire para acabar de pie en tierra firme sin mojarse un solo cabello.

"Vaya esa chica tiene habilidad, no lo hubiera imaginado" pensó el peliplateado sonriendo de medio lado, la joven ajena a estos pensamientos se había dado la vuelta y poniendo las manos en su cintura observaba el río como quien se ha salvado de una dura prueba.

-Casi no lo logro-

-No lo lograste-

-¿He?- Su tutor estaba a un lado de ella, tan cerca que podía decir exactamente a que olía, tan pegado a cu cuerpo que le faltaban escasos centímetros para sentir el latido de su corazón, tan enloquecedoramente contiguo que era capaz de desmayarse de la emoción.

-No has pasado porque la prueba consistía en atravesar el río utilizando el tronco-

-¡Pero no me he caído!- se defendió la muchacha parpadeando.

-Ese no era el punto-

-El punto era que no me mojara y tampoco lo he hecho ¿Ve?, completamente seca- la chica alzó ambas manos para demostrar su punto, el joven espía circunstancial (ya que en primera instancia no era esa su intención) ladeó la cabeza, no escuchaba muy bien lo que decían pero a su modo de ver las cosas la chica había pasado el reto ¿No?, Aoshi por su parte se tensó, estaba demasiado cerca, el aroma lo asfixiaba, lo envolvía, lo seducía, ya no aguataba, ya no podía, ya no resistía, decía que estaba seca ¿No?.

-Pues ahora ya no lo estas- voz fría, rostro frío, mano pesada… Misao no alcanzó a reaccionar, repentinamente se vio volando por los aires y milésimas de segundo después se encontraba calada hasta los huesos de agua fría, compartiendo la suerte de los troncos (suerte que a ella no le había tocado una patada).

Aoshi vio su obra, su desenlace, respiró con tranquilidad, ya todo había pasado, ya todo estaba bien. El joven peliplateado arrugó el ceño al tiempo que hacía una mueca ¿Qué clase de maestro te avienta al agua aunque hayas pasado la prueba? (Aparte de él mismo claro está) aunque esperen un momento… la chica con ojos rabiosos en el agua, el ninja de pie sin la mayor expresión en el rostro pero visiblemente aliviado y el extraño aroma completamente desaparecido.

Su ceja se alzó mientras en su mente la deducción buscaba la luz de la verdad, algo había oído de cuando estaba en China, algo acerca de aromas extraños que solo ciertas personas pueden captar, un extraño lenguaje corporal que se daba entre ambos géneros, ¿Cómo lo había llamado ese decrepito anciano estudioso?, tal vez debió haberle puesto mayor atención a sus seniles desvaríos, había dicho… ¿Feromonas?.

Notas de Okashira Janet: Algo corto lo sé, pero quería actualizar antes de los exámenes (que ya se me vienen encima de nuevo), ayer presente calculo (de nuevo un resultado devastador) y hoy le toco a Física, esta vez creo que lo tengo todo bien pero no hay que confiarse. De cualquier manera estos son los formativos, ya se vienen los parciales que son lo mero bueno y con ellos sí, adiós computadora por un buen rato.

Sobre este capitulo, no he tenido tiempo de analizarlo a fondo pero me ha gustado ¿Quien de los cinco chicos hará su aparición como nuevo integrante del Aoiya?, cualquiera de ellos es un buen candidato para mi pero aún no me decido y se supone que debe hacer su entrada triunfal en el capitulo que viene (suspiro).

Pero dejémonos de tormentos un rato, agradezco por sus reviews a: **gabyhiatt **pues aún no me decido como se puede apreciar je,je ¿Quién crees que sería bueno que entrara en escena?, **Ayann **me gusto tu idea de Sano, de hecho yo también había pensado en él así que incluí su "ficha técnica", **misao91 **gracias por los ánimos y si, Shiro también me encanta, **Bruja **pues amiga estoy segura que lo que hizo Aoshi en este capitulo nadie se lo esperaba ¿Me odiaras por eso?, **Aome **incluir a Megumi, pues sí entra Sano sería una buena idea, lo pensare, **sugeisy **me ha parecido que esta vez el entrenamiento no ha tenido nada de romántico, pero vamos que es humor, **stela **je,je pues como dije, este entrenamiento no ha estado de lo mejor para ninguno de los dos, **Cleoru Misumi **¡Gracias por tus ánimos!, de verdad que siempre me alienta a seguir adelante el hecho de que alguien lea esta loca historia.

Y pues creo que eso es todo (siempre escribo unas notas de autor kilometricas), pero bueno, me sentare en el escalón de mi negocio a pensar y a meditar acerca del personaje indicado para este fic pero si me ayudan a elegir estaría mejor, me despido Ciao

_22 de Abril del 2008 Martes ___


	5. Las complicaciones de crecer

DE CUANDO CRECI

**DE CUANDO CRECI**

**Capitulo 5: Las complicaciones de crecer**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

-¡No te lo creo!, ¡No te lo creo!, a ver, dilo de nuevo-

-Ya déjame en paz-

-¡Dilo, dilo!-

-Me arrojó al río ¿Esta bien?-

-Ja,ja,ja- la estridente carcajada del joven castaño pareció retumbar en todas las esquinas del Aoiya antes de perderse en la inmensidad de la noche.

-No te burles Shiro, el señor Aoshi a sido muy duro conmigo, estoy segura de que él tampoco hubiera podido pasar por esa rama-

-Pues eso lo ignoro pero de todas formas que risa- el joven sonrió al tiempo que estiraba los brazos, ambos chicos se encontraban en la cocina apenas alumbrados por la luz de una débil vela, ella envuelta en una toalla y aún con el cabello humedecido, él todavía con el delantal de cocinero puesto.

-Claro para ti es gracioso pero si yo no me enfermo será un verdadero milagro-

-¡Ah, no!, eso si que no, si te enfermas tú me enfermare yo y luego todo el Aoiya-

-Eso se puede arreglar- gruñó Misao viéndolo de reojo –Solo debes dejar de hablarme a tres centímetros del rostro cuando estemos peleando y listo-

-Sí así están las cosas prefiero enfermarme- sentenció el chico cruzándose de brazos y girando su rostro hacía la derecha, el aire estaba muy fuerte y lo peor de todo es que estaba caliente, parecía como si todo el exterior fuera un ardiente horno.

-Tú no tienes remedio- la chica se paró con la toalla aún sobre sus hombros y se dirigió hacía la ventana, sí solo entraba ese aire sofocante lo mejor sería cerrarla.

-Oye Misao ¿Sabes que?, hace rato que salí al pozo por agua sentí algo extraño, era como una presencia-

-¿Presencia?- repitió la chica sin prestarle mucha atención, no estaba con humor para bromas.

-Sí, fue muy extraño porque…- el chico no pudo terminar la frase, los barrotes de madera que fungían como protección de la ventana volaron hacía él hiriéndolo en la frente y tirándolo hacía atrás, Misao intentó reaccionar, sus ojos se abrieron impactados al tiempo que las astillas de madera volaban a su alrededor sin tocarla, el aire que entraba por oleadas a la habitación caliente y sofocante fue bloqueado por una figura oscura que prácticamente voló hacía ella. Por mero instinto sus dos brazos se cruzaron sobre su pecho a modo de protección pero su frágil cuerpo no pudo contener el peso de la figura que la derribó y la hizo deslizarse por el piso soportándola.

-¡Misao!- Shiro sacudió la cabeza al tiempo que se paraba tambaleándose, un hilillo de sangre brotaba de su sien y los contornos de las cosas se volvían borrosos y dobles, no había podido prever el ataque y su cuerpo no estaba reaccionando como debería.

-¡Fue-ra!- la joven ninja intentó arrojar al hombre que la aplastaba contra el piso lejos de si pero antes de que sus brazos hicieran contacto con él éste ya se había levantado y la había tomado de la mano arrastrándola tras él como si se tratara de un simple perro.

-Misao- el castaño volvió a sacudir la cabeza, su visión empezaba a estabilizarse.

-Guarden silencio los dos- una voz fría, ruda y autoritaria se escuchó por toda la cocina y la chica sintió como una mano helada la ponía de pie de mala forma para después tomarla del cabello inmovilizándola.

-No sabes donde te has metido- gruñó Shiro observando al intruso fríamente, en menos de un minuto todos los Oniwabanshus estarían ahí y acabarían con él.

-Estas muerto amigo- susurró Misao sonriendo irónicamente mientras el hombre soltaba su cabello y la tomaba del cuello.

-Mira chiquilla no voy a morir y se perfectamente donde he caído- ambos ninjas fruncieron el ceño, ¿Quién era ese tipo?, Misao intentó vanamente girar un poco la cabeza y forzar la vista para ver su rostro pero fue imposible.

-Escucha niña, la policía me esta siguiendo, si me atrapan entonces si seré hombre muerto por eso tú me vas a ayudar-

-¿Yo?, debes estar loco-

-Vamos, no te pongas así- una risita irónica surgió de las oscuras fauces de aquella figura envuelta con una oscura piel de animal, Shiro contrajo el ceño al tiempo que tragaba saliva e intercambiaba una mirada con Misao quien al parecer estaba en las mismas condiciones, ambos habían notado algo familiar en esa tajante y ruda voz, algo que parecía perderse, un sentimiento muy tenue que aparecía casi extinguido ante la rudeza que exteriorizaba el hombre.

-Que tal ¿Por los viejos tiempos?-

-Eres tú- la boca de la chica se seco, se negaba a creer que fuera él pero… ¿Quien mas podía ser tan alto, tan inconsciente y arrojado?.

-No lo se, en primera dime ¿Quién es "tú"?-

-Sagara, ¡Sagara Sanosuke!- otra vez una oscura sonrisa se dibujó tenuemente a la luz de la casi extinta vela y unos ojos que parecían los de un ser extraviado se asomaron bajo la capa que los cubría.

-Ahora muñequita llévame a un lugar seguro antes de que este lugar este lleno de gente ¿Quieres?-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Misao te ves rara, tu también Shiro ¿No durmieron bien anoche?- Omasu observó a sus amigos preocupada, ambos mostraban marcadas ojeras y sus ojos lucían rojos.

-No, estamos bien- se apresuró a contestar el joven al tiempo que hundía su rostro tras el escudo de un buen plato de arroz.

-¿Ayer a que horas se durmieron?, oímos ruidos muy extraños y bajamos a ver que ocurría pero la cocina estaba desierta- ahora era Okon quien los interrogaba, a la joven okashira le daban ganas de esconderse bajo la mesa y desaparecer antes de que las preguntas siguieran.

-Hicimos ruido porque se nos apago la vela y nos quedamos a oscuras, sentimos haberlos despertado-

-Esta mañana…- todos guardaron silencio, Aoshi, la persona mas seria del mundo estaba hablando –Esta mañana he notado que los barrotes de la ventana fueron rotos y que en su lugar pusieron un tablón-

-Sí, es que estábamos peleándonos y Shiro cayó por la ventana y la rompió, nuevamente lo sentimos pero lo vamos a reparar- la joven cerró los ojos sonriendo como si se disculpara de una travesura y todos tomaron aire viendo a ambos muchachos con reprobación, esos dos siempre estaban causando infortunios en el Aoiya. Pero Aoshi esta vez solo tenía un pensamiento en mente ¿Por qué los muchachos estaban mintiendo?, la ventana no se había roto de adentro hacía afuera sino al revés, era fácil de deducir por los pedazos de madera que habían quedado y que mostraban el tajo en ese sentido.

Giró su vista hacía su protegida y luego hacía Shiro pero ambos lucían tan cansados y desgastados que un interrogatorio matutino parecía quedar descartado, ahora el joven ninja se iría a la comisaría y la chica debía trabajar en el Aoiya así que tendría que esperar a cuestionarlos en la tarde.

-Bueno muchachos, a trabajar se ha dicho- el viejo Okina sonrió poniéndose de pie y todos los jóvenes se levantaron listos para empezar un nuevo día, algunos con mas animo que otros, estirándose y maldiciendo y fue en ese instante cuando se quedo solo que los ojos de Aoshi parecieron agrandarse por notar repentinamente una cuestión, todos trabajaban… menos él.

……

…

**..**

**.**

-Omasu, tengo que decirte algo-

-Espera Misao ahora no es el momento estoy muy ocupada- la kunoichi simplemente le saco la vuelta a su amiga y siguió adelante con las ordenes que se habían pedido esa mañana.

-Bueno… Okon, quiero que sepas una cosa, es que…-

-Misao ya me lo dirás después, ahora mueve las manos y pela esas patatas ¿Quieres?-

-¡Es que no puedo, óyeme un momento!- pero ya la mayor había salido en busca de mas agua dejando a la joven okashira sola en la cocina.

-Pues entonces no les digo nada- gruñó la chica sacándose el delantal por la cabeza y corriendo escaleras arriba con un plato repleto de comida entre manos.

-Que humor el de toda esta gente- haciendo una mueca la chica llegó a la azotea y levanto la trampilla para entrar al abandonado y humedecido cuarto que hacía la función de palomar.

-Comadreja, veo que llegas con bien-

-Y tu sigues igual de molesto y tonto que siempre- gruñó la chica dejando caer el plato a un lado de donde el joven guerrero yacía acostado sin camisa viendo con aparente curiosidad el techo.

-De molesto quizás pero nunca he sido tonto-

-Lo que digas- gruñó la joven sentándose con las piernas cruzadas en el piso y dejando escapar un suspiro.

-Lamento lo de ayer, no era mi intención lastimarte ni a ti ni al chico-

-No tu intención solo era esconderte sin importarte los demás-

-Así como lo dices suena muy feo comadrejita yo solamente diría que "protegía mi pellejo"- la joven suspiro mientras el muchacho se incorporaba y tomaba lentamente el plato para pasar a comer, Misao lo miraba atentamente con los labios apretados.

-¿Te pasa algo?- inquirió Sano sin dejar de almorzar.

-No, solo pensaba que aunque conservas el apetito ya no comes como un cerdo- el comentario provocó una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del peleador.

-Uno tiene que aprender ciertas cositas en la vida-

-Hablando de la vida ¿Qué piensas hacer?- la chica ladeo la cabeza observándolo fijamente, él levanto un dedo y golpeó suavemente su nariz sonriéndole.

-Como te dije ayer tuve que salir de China porque necesitaba venir a Japón a ver a Katsu, me ha escrito diciéndome que se encuentra muy enfermo y yo no pudo dejar a un amigo en desgracia, mucho menos a él- la joven asintió con la cabeza y el continuó al ver que su comportamiento era aceptado –en el barco no hubo problema yo iba camuflajeado y nadie me presto demasiada atención, pero cuando bajamos me ha reconocido ese estupido cabeza de escoba que trabajaba con las diez espadas, nadie de la policía me hubiera descubierto porque como ves he cambiado bastante pero ése me recuerda por nuestras peleas-

-¿Crees que haya dado aviso de que habías vuelto?-

-No lo se pero entonces en una esquina dos oficiales han querido detenerme pidiendo que me descubriera y entonces he echado a correr, no pudo ser apresado, ni ahora ni nunca, en primera porque necesito ver a Katsu y en segunda porque no he hecho nada malo-

-Entiendo… no le hemos dicho a nadie de que estas aquí-

-¿Ah no?-

-¡Pues no tonto!- explotó la ninja mientras una vena le latía de forma rabiosa en la frente- ¡Tu mismo nos dijiste que no querías que nadie se enterara!-

-Si bueno, no pienso quedarme mucho tiempo, entre mas rápido salga de Japón mejor, además el mundo tiene muchas cosas que ofrecer-

-¿Cómo que?- gruñó Misao quien dicho sea de paso no veía ningún interés en abandonar su querida tierra natal.

-Pues…- el joven guardó silencio para después acercar su rostro al de ella con una expresión de inmensa diversión.

-¿Qué?, ¿Ahora que pretendes?- la chica arrugó el ceño y alejó su rostro del de él haciendo su espalda hacía atrás pero él avanzó hacía ella como un felino hasta estar nuevamente a escasos centímetros de ella.

-Co-ma-dre-jaa-

-¿Qué?- los ojos de la chica se volvieron dos rendijas oscuras, el tono de Sano no le agradaba, no le agradaba nada.

-Pastel de chocolate-

-¿He?-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Si la chiquilla es una comadreja, si la doctora es un zorro, si la otra chiquilla es un mapache, si Cho es una escoba y el torpe de Sagara un pollo ¿Qué serás tú?-

-Yo no necesito ser un animal o una cosa- gruñó Shiro, se estaba cansando de las desvariaciones de su jefe cuando se quedaban sin trabajo.

-Vamos, vamos, incluso yo soy un lobo, quizás tu podrías ser un chacal-

-No me gusta-

-Ya… ¿Qué tienes en contra de los chacales?-

-Que no quiero-

-Aunque tampoco tienes pinta de ser un chacal, te ves mas bien como una almendra-

-Yo no estoy gordo-

-Pero estas café, quiero decir, tu cabello y tus ojos-

-Almendra suena a niña-

-Tienes razón, por desgracia tu no te ves afeminado, no te queda, bueno… entonces que te parece ser un cachorrito, tienes pinta de cachorrito-

-¡Eso no es cierto!-

-Cuando me pides que te deje irte porque ya no hay trabajo tienes toda la pinta de un cachorrito, con esos ojos grandes y…-

-¡Yo no soy pequeño!-

-Pequeños defectos-

-Goro Fujita, ¿Se puede?- el antiguo lobo de Mibu bajó los pies de su escritorio al tiempo que le hacía una seña a Shiro para que abriera la puerta, ya después seguiría pensando en un buen animal para su subordinado.

-Goro Fujita, se ha sabido que tenemos a un prófugo corriendo libremente por las calles de Kyoto-

-Mi trabajo en estos momentos no es el de atrapar a ningún prófugo, mi trabajo en estos instantes es el papeleo- "¿Su trabajo?" se dijeron mentalmente al mismo tiempo Cho y Shiro mientras cerraban los ojos queriendo tragárselo vivo, pero si los que hacían todo el trabajo eran ellos.

-El papeleo no es una ocupación digna de un elemento como usted- Saito levanto una ceja divertido si intentaban ganárselo por adulación estaban errando el rumbo.

-Entonces ¿Qué es digno de mi?-

-Atrapar al prófugo-

-Ya caigo, ¿Es interesante el tipo?-

-Uno de los más buscados-

-Hay algunos que son muy buscados y sin embargo no son interesantes- el antiguo lobo esbozo una sonrisa y sus dos subordinados sintieron como su espalda era recorrida por un escalofrío, si que se veía diabólico con esa mueca en la cara.

-Usted lo conoce-

-¿Ah sí?- la ceja del policía se contrajo y cierto rubio sintió como su respiración se detenía ¿Acaso se trataba de…?.

-Sí, pero no hablemos de eso en este lugar, acompáñeme con el jefe, él lo podrá instruir más que yo-

-Ya lo creo- y sin agregar mas ambos hombres salieron de la espaciosa oficina dejando a ambos muchachos en el mas completo abandono.

"¡Rayos!" Shiro hizo una mueca y giró discretamente la vista hacía su compañero en desgracia, de seguro que el prófugo del que hablaban era ni mas ni menos que Sanosuke, pero si fuese así ¿Por qué el antiguo juppon se veía tan alterado?.

-Hee…- el castaño puso las manos tras su espalda y empezó a caminar de lado como quien no quiere la cosa hasta estar a escaso medio metro de su compañero.

-¿Y ahora tú que quieres?- No, Cho no eran de los que se fiaban de los demás.

-Solo me preguntaba ¿Quién será ese prófugo tan interesante?- el joven puso mayor énfasis en el "prófugo" como si la cuestión le fuera del todo desconocida.

-¡Ah!, existen montones de escapados de la ley, de seguro que no es la gran cosa- y ahora el rubio lo evadía.

-Pero si no es la gran cosa ¿Por qué le han hablado a Saito?, un antiguo miembro del Shinsengumi ¿Es extraño no crees?-

-Quizás…- el espadachín no solo no quería tocar el tema sino que lo evitaba por completo, sin embargo el castaño no se iba dar por vencido tan fácilmente.

-Como que "quizás" claro que es raro, debe de tratarse de alguien muy importante, alguien que había huido y que por alguna extraña razón ha regresado, alguien que esta aquí, en Kyoto-

-¡Bueno ya!- el rubio se cruzó de brazos mientras numerosas gotas de sudor recorrían su frente, de seguro que lo sabía el estupido niño del Aoiya lo sabía ¿Pero como era posible?, él no se lo había mencionado a nadie.

-¿Por qué estas tan alterado?, ¿Acaso tu sabes algo?- la cara del joven ninja empezó a iluminarse, estaba cerca, muy cerca de hacer confesar al rubio, un poco mas y…

-¡Tigre!-

-¡Ahhh!- ambos jóvenes pegaron un brinco, Saito había hecho su aparición en la oficina abriendo la puerta de un portazo y luciendo unos ojos completamente desquiciados.

-Tigre, ese será tu nombre, tienes ojos de tigre y te mueves como un gato-

-¿Qué?- una gota de sudor recorrió la frente del ninja al tiempo que su gi se le resbalaba dejándole descubierto un hombro.

-¿Ti-gre?- repitió Cho parpadeando.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Se ha soltado la lluvia- Omasu parpadeó mirando las gruesas gotas de agua que caían del cielo y a los últimos clientes del Aoiya que salían corriendo del local intentando en vano cubrirse la cabeza.

-Sí, este definitivamente es un mes muy raro- comentó Kuro dejando escapar un suspiro, aunque la idea de que lloviera no era del todo mala, después de todo si estaba lloviendo el trabajo se volvía menos pesado.

-¿Qué estará haciendo Misao?-

-¿He?- la pregunta de la chica lo había dejado descolocado pero ahora que lo pensaba era muy extraño, la joven okashira los había sacado a todos de la cocina y les había ordenado que no entraran hasta nuevo aviso.

-Quizás este planeando un platillo nuevo…-

-Quizás…- el grueso muchacho volvió a emitir un suspiro mientras su compañera se alejaba, seguramente en busca de una mejor compañía pero es que en esos momentos no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, de verdad estaba agotado.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA COCINA…

-¡No comadreja, debes batir bien eso!-

-¡Así no comadreja, lo vas a tirar!-

-¡Si le pones muy poco no va a esponjar!-

-¡Así va a quedar como una piedra!-

-¡Pues hazlo tú!- una realmente rabiosa chica ninja dejó caer sus brazos a los costados respirando con agitación.

-¡Pues eso voy a hacer!- y un atlético chico ahora la apartaba del motivo de su disputa.

-No sabía que fueras tan loco en la cocina- se quejó la chica sacudiendo la cabeza, Sano traía muchos ingredientes raros consigo.

-Es porque me gusta comer, y si me gusta comer debo saber cocinar de vez en cuando y aunque por lo general me como todo siempre es mejor si el sabor es bueno- al decir esto el joven le guiño un ojo al tiempo que metía la masa al horno.

-Pero que desastre- la chica paseó la vista por la habitación solo para descubrir que estaba completamente estropeada –Sagara, si esto resulta ser un fiasco te voy a matar ¿Me oíste?, ¡Te voy a matar!-

-No será necesaria la violencia física mujer de poca fe- gruñó el muchacho entrecerrando los ojos.

-Eso espero- la joven dejo caer fatídicamente la cabeza y él sonrió para sus adentros, aunque en comportamiento parecía seguir siendo la misma esos largos meses habían obrado maravillas en el cuerpo de la joven ninja, inclusive la noche pasada cuando había entrado por la ventana en primera instancia no había notado que se trataba de ella.

"De haber sabido que se trataba de la comadreja no le hubiera estirado el pelo" pensó con algo de culpa el muchacho esbozando una sonrisa de travesura.

-¿Y ahora de que te ríes?- nunca se había llevado a las mil maravillas con Sanosuke y verlo sonreír de esa manera tan infantil siempre le hacía pensar que se trataba muy en el fondo de una buena persona, quizás por eso lo soportaba.

-Oh bueno, es que a mi llegada no he podido dejar de notar ciertas cositas-

-¿Cositas?- repitió Misao observándolo sin entender a que se refería.

-Sí, mmm, digamos que de pronto me doy cuenta de que la naturaleza es bondadosa-

-No te estoy entendiendo- la chica se cruzó de brazos haciendo un mohín con su preciosa boca roja, provocando la gracia del chico, Misao siempre había sido de duro entendimiento, igual que él.

-Bueno, veamos ¿Cómo podrás entenderme?- el joven se apoyó en la barra y giró sus ojos al techo, muy a su pesar Misao tuvo que admitir que la pose lo hacía lucir realmente atrayente, aunque era un verdadero fastidio sería un buen elemento si se quedaba a trabajar con ellos, pero… ¿Aceptaría él?.

-¡Lo tengo!-

-¿Qué?- Misao parpadeó con fuerza, el joven se acercó hacía ella con las manos abiertas como si la fuera a abrazar pero en lugar de hacer eso solo siguió el contorno de su cuerpo de una manera provocadora.

-¿Entiendes lo que digo?- No, no entendía, y además Sanosuke la estaba poniendo nerviosa ¿Cómo podía alguien como el tonto de Sanosuke ponerla nerviosa?.

-Curvas comadreja, al fin tienes curvas-

-¡Tonto!- el grito fue precedido de una patada rabiosa que gracias a kami el muchacho logró esquivar aún sonriendo.

-¡Que explosiva!-

-¡Que atrevido!-

-Yo solo te estaba halagando, no veo el porque del enojo- sí, ahora era oficial, la cara de Misao no podía pedirle nada al color de un tomate maduro.

-¡Pues no me halagues!-

-Aún eres una niña- el joven negó con la cabeza, era como Kaoru, por mas que sus cuerpos se desarrollaran sus mentes seguían siendo las de unas chicas ingenuas y candidas.

-¡Yo…!- los labios de Misao se entreabrieron, había peleado mucho, había sufrido mucho porque dejaran de llamarla una niña, y ahora que Sanosuke se lo decía no sabía como rebatirlo, no sabía como decirle que estaba equivocado.

-Bueno creo que esto ya esta- saboreando de antemano el elixir que sería para él saborear de su delicioso y único pastel de chocolate Sanosuke abrió el horno sacando el pan listo para decorarse.

-Lo ultimo requiere de gran maestría comadreja no lo olvides, el aspecto exterior es muy importante, mira pásame ese aplicador- el muchacho extendió su mano sin dejar de ver su obra (la cual despedía un olor realmente exquisito) pero después de mas de treinta segundos sin respuesta le pareció que algo andaba mal.

-¿Comadreja?- los ojos color chocolate parpadearon al ver la imagen de la chica con la cabeza gacha y los hombros contraídos.

-¿Te pasa algo?- alzando una ceja se alejó de su preciosa obra para quedar frente a ella pero la chica no hablaba, debía de tratarse de uno de esos espantosos cambios de humor que les daban a las mujeres, Kaoru los sufría muy seguido y vaya que los miembros masculinos del dojo Kamiya los pagaban con creces.

-Ya no soy una niña- la voz había salido como un murmullo ahogado y el rostro del joven se suavizo mientras una sonrisa de verdad tierna aparecía en el, si Misao hubiera levantado el rostro en ese momento y lo hubiera visto hubiera quedado sorprendida e incluso se hubiera tirado en sus brazos, tan llena de cariño era su mirada… pero no, siguió empeñada en ver a la nada.

-Misao… ser una niña no es tan malo…-

-¡Pero te digo que ya no soy una niña!-

-Escúchame, ser mayor no es tan bueno como parece, de hecho puede ser muy malo si todavía no estas lista, créeme-

-¡Pero yo ya estoy lista!, yo deje de ser una niña hace mucho tiempo, ¿Qué acaso nadie se da cuenta?- el rostro del joven cambio, ahora su expresión era la de una intensa seriedad, Misao y su hermana, ambas tenían mas o menos la misma edad, ver a Misao era como ver a su hermana ¿También tendría Uki esos mismos pensamientos?, ¿También querría ella dejar su niñez atrás?.

-No lo voy a permitir-

-¿He?- la joven ninja levanto el rostro extrañada, Sano había sonado enojado.

-¡No voy a permitir que cambies solo porque crees estar enamorada!, ¿Todavía es por el cubo de hielo verdad?, es por ese Shinomori por el cual quieres tanto crecer, por el que anhelas tanto ser mayor, ¿Tú sabes en realidad lo que es crecer?, ¿Sabes lo que es en realidad volverse adulto?- Misao retrocedió con los ojos desorbitados, Sanosuke no le estaba hablando a ella, no, no estaba discutiendo con ella, estaba regañando a otra persona, intentaba disuadir de crecer a otra persona, a alguien a quien quería mucho.

-¡¿Lo sabes?!- estaba perdiendo los estribos pero no le importaba, volverse mayor no era algo que pudiera desearse en esa época, volverse mayor solo le había ocasionado peleas, golpes, dolores de cabeza, cuando te volvías mayor ya no podías llorar e ir corriendo con la persona que mas apreciabas, cuando te volvías mayor debías pelear por ti y por los demás, cuando te volvías adulto entonces alguien buscaba refugio en ti y no al revés.

-Sanosuke cálmate- la chica paso saliva, su voz intentaba sonar serena.

-¡No me voy a calmar hasta que entiendas!, esto es crecer- acto seguido Misao se vio aprisionada por una garra, de pronto todo daba vueltas, volvía a la noche anterior cuando Sanosuke había dejado de ser Sanosuke para convertirse en una bestia salvaje, para convertirse en parte de la oscuridad, y ahora ella era su presa.

Sintió como sus manos se ceñían sobre su cuerpo, como la apretaban, como la tocaban, intentó escapar, su boca se junto con la suya, esas fauces que tan tenebrosas se habían dibujado la noche anterior ahora eran un placer extraño y prohibido.

Su cuerpo se tensó cuando él la tomó por la cintura y la sentó a horcajadas en su cadera para que se pudieran ver cara a cara, chocolate contra esmeralda en un instante en donde él no era él y ella no era ella, solo dos desconocidos tratando de probar un punto.

-Esto sería crecer…- el susurro excitante y sensual recorrió su espalda haciéndola temblar, podía sentir su palpitante hombría rozando su pierna, ahora lo entendía, había crecido, pero no en todos los aspectos, porque ahora al encuentro con lo desconocido no le importaba que fuera Sanosuke quien estaba frente a ella, porque sentía un miedo enloquecedor y un deseo apremiante y sin embargo sabía que estaba mal, sabía que no era correcto, y si de verdad solo amaba a su señor Aoshi ¿Por qué su respiración estaba tan agitada?, ¿Por qué no hacía nada para huir?.

-Crecer… después de todo no es tan sencillo- lentamente la fue soltando y su frágil cuerpo se deslizo hasta el suelo mientras él recuperaba el control sobre si mismo, no era difícil excitarse teniendo una mujer así entre sus brazos pero el saber que solo se trataba de una niña, de una chiquilla como Uki o como Kaoru le devolvió por completo la calma.

Ella temblaba, a gatas en el piso temblaba como una hoja, no, aún no había crecido del todo y pensándolo bien tampoco quería hacerlo.

-Mira- levantó la vista poco a poco, sin saber a quien encontraría, sin saber si se trataría de un nuevo extraño o…

-Rico chocolate- una sonrisa y el betún se embarró en sus labios mientras el se burlaba de ella, era de nuevo solamente él, Sanosuke, un tonto con sonrisa bonita.

-Arriba, no me pidas perdón de rodillas, me voy a avergonzar-

-¡Sanosuke!- la joven ninja frunció el ceño, mitad divertida, mitad enojada, él la tomo por los codos para ayudarla y…

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- ambos giraron la vista para encontrase con un bastante letal ex okashira en la puerta, la cocina estaba convertida en un verdadero campo de batalla, ellos estaban tan juntos que casi podían fusionarse y ambos tenían en la boca restos de chocolate, podía ser todo solo un juego de niños… o quizás no…

-No te debo explicaciones Shinomori- la voz de Sanosuke se había vuelto tan indiferente que Misao aún cogida de su agarre se giró a verlo sorprendida, su viaje alejado de Japón de verdad que lo había cambiado, lo había cambiado en muchas formas.

-¡Misao, Misao!- ni siquiera se habían repuesto de la intromisión de Aoshi y ya Shiro entraba en escena completamente falto de oxigeno.

-¡Misao la policía viene para acá!-

-¿Qué?-

-Dicen que el prófugo se esconde por aquí-

-¡Demonios!- Sanosuke gruñó al tiempo que soltaba a la chica y observaba rápidamente todas sus rutas de escape.

-¡Por acá ven!- los papeles se habían invertido, la joven ninja lo tomo de la mano y corrió con él escaleras arriba, Shiro los siguió resoplando y Aoshi dio media vuelta y corrió en dirección contraria aún con la mente echa un caos y con los celos a flor de piel, esa niña le estaba dando muchos dolores de cabeza, su inocencia era tanta que no sabía reconocer entre lo bueno y lo malo, era casi como un recién nacido, aunque la vida la había golpeado innumerables veces al parecer ella solo podía ver el lado bueno de todo y es que hasta él se daba cuenta de que Sagara no era ni remotamente parecido a un corderito.

-¡Por acá!, ¡Shiro trae sus cosas!-

-¡A la orden!- el castaño se desvió de su camino mientras los otros dos seguían corriendo hasta llegar al tejado.

-Si la policía viene hacía acá debes correr en sentido contrario, si bajamos el tejado rojo de la izquierda podemos escapar fácilmente hacía el patio sur-

-¿No sería mejor por el bosque?- inquirió el muchacho frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-Quizás pero… tengo miedo a que te pierdas…- si lo hubiera dicho en otras circunstancias seguramente el chico se hubiera molestado (y le hubiera gritado de paso dos o tres "verdades") pero la joven okashira lo había dicho tan avergonzada que era imposible molestarse, además lo que los demás no sabían es que su sentido de la orientación empezaba a mejorar (claro después de haber pasado perdido dos meses en Europa cualquiera aprende a usar una brújula).

-No te preocupes comadrejita, vamos por el bosque-

-Bueno- la chica sonrió y en la oscuridad el le devolvió el gesto mientras Shiro llegaba con su morral, como había llovido el cielo estaba repleto de nubes negras que tapaban al sol provocando un anochecer prematuro.

-Shiro ¿por donde venían?-

-¡Por acá!- el joven señalo el camino frente al Aoiya y la joven okashira asintió, en ese caso el bosque era una buena idea.

-¡Entonces, vamos!- tres figuras se dejaron caer por el tejado para después correr como sombras entre los árboles.

-Pero vamos que parecen animales- gruñó el joven luchador, mientras él corría a la desesperada entre el pasto sus dos acompañantes se balanceaban de rama en rama sacándole gran ventaja.

-Somos ninjas- replicaron con los ojos entrecerrados ambos chicos dejándose caer frente a él, Misao con una mano en la cintura y Shiro con los brazos en jarras.

-Ninjas, changos, parece no haber mucha diferencia- el joven giró rápidamente su vista hacía atrás, los pasos de la policía se escuchaban relativamente cerca.

-Bueno me voy, gracias por la ayuda-

-De nada- ambos ninjas sonrieron, siempre era bueno ayudar a un amigo en desgracia.

-Y ya sabes comadrejita- el joven luchador se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó suavemente mientras le susurraba –No tengas tanta prisa en crecer…- ella se estremeció y Shiro frunció el ceño, no había alcanzado a oír pero ¿Por qué Misao se había perturbado?.

-¡Nos vemos!-

-¡Adiós Sano, salúdame a Himura y a Kaoru!-

-¡Lo haré!- y así, sin volver la vista atrás el muchacho corrió a todo lo que daban su piernas hacía su nuevo destino.

-Y ahora Shiro…-

-A cubrir la retaguardia- la joven asintió, debían darle a Sano el suficiente tiempo para desaparecer, pero pelear contra los policías no era una opción quizás… ambos chicos se vieron con picardía, hacía muchísimo tiempo que no lo hacían y quizás Okina se molestaría con ellos pero ¿Qué importaba?.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Capitán Fujita ¿Seguimos adelante?-

-Hagan lo que quieran- ante la respuesta tan carente de ganas de su superior el joven cadete se alejó bastante mosqueado pero es que no era para menos, Saito Hajime ex capitán de la tercera tropa del Shinsengumi no tenía ni el mas mínimo interés en atrapar al prófugo, no solamente porque ya no representaba ningún peligro sino porque en lo particular no le veía nada de sorprendente.

El hecho de que se lo hubiesen asignado solo le molestaba y peor si la cuestión se trataba de rastrearlo como perros por toda la ciudad, justo hace una hora acababan de recibir un informe, se presumía que el prófugo había sido visto a orillas del río.

-¡Hombres adelante!- un bien uniformado pelotón de policías avanzó en formación marcial hacía donde el bosque empezaba a volverse mas y mas cerrado, Saito solo pudo llevarse un cigarro a la boca mientras negaba con la cabeza ¿Cómo pretendían atrapar a un solo hombre haciendo tanto escándalo?, esa misión era un caso perdido.

-¡Avancen!- y fue entonces que su instinto lobuno le advirtió de algo extraño giró la vista a gran velocidad y vislumbro en lo alto de un pino la figura imponente del antiguo okashira Shinomori Aoshi recortándose bajo la luz de la luna.

-Tiempo sin vernos Shinomori- el humo escapo de sus labios, él abajo, el ninja arriba, como un encuentro entre viejos contrincantes.

-Tus hombres siguen avanzando- y sí, Shinomori seguía siendo Shinomori, siempre preocupado por que los líderes cuidaran bien de sus hombres.

-Son unos incompetentes, déjalos que caigan en la trampa-

-¿Así que ya lo notaste?- el joven ninja alzó una ceja, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-¿En que consiste?, no, todavía no noto de que va la cosa, sé que hay una trampa porque mi olfato así me lo dicta pero no he podido descubrir ni donde ni como ni cuando ¿Eres tú el que la ha puesto?-

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?-

-No lo sé, es simplemente que parece algo muy bueno para unos simples aficionados y Yukishiro Enishi no me pareció que supiera artes ninjas-

-¿Yukishiro Enishi?- el rostro del ninja se tensó y el lobo ladeo la cabeza ante la reacción de su interlocutor.

-¿Acaso no sabías que perseguimos a Yukishiro Enishi?, al parecer esta de vuelta en el país-

-¡Adelante!- el cadete siguió azuzando a los hombres quienes avanzaron con mayores bríos, casi por inercia el antiguo lobo de Mibu giró su vista hacía ellos, quería ver que era lo que iba a pasar.

-¡Ade…!- la voz del muchacho se cortó, hilos invisibles se alzaron en una delimitación perfecta alzándolos a todos por los pies y dejándolos colgados como pedazos de carne puestos a la venta. Los jóvenes policías jadeaban, se quejaban e intentaban zafarse pero todo era inútil, sus tobillos estaban bien sujetos. Saito tiro su cigarrillo al piso con desgano, ahora tendría que usar su espada para liberar a toda esa bola de perdedores, si por lo menos supiera donde se encontraba el hilo principal todo sería mas fácil pero cuando se volteó para preguntárselo al ninja el joven ya había desaparecido.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Oye Misao, ¿Qué te traías con Sagara?-

-¿Qué?- la chica intento parecer sacada de lugar pero a Shiro no podía engañarlo.

-Paso algo entre ustedes no lo niegues-

-Bueno… quizás…-

-¿Qué paso?- Misao intentó no verlo, intentó que sus ojos acaramelados no hicieran contacto con los suyos pero fue imposible, su amigo la tomo por la barbilla y la vio directo a los ojos.

-¿Te besaste con él?-

-¡¿Qué?!- los colores se le subieron a la cara y de sus orejas casi pudo sentir como salía humo ¿Acaso tan obvia era?, ¿Acaso Shiro podía leer en ella como en un libro abierto?.

-Entonces si te besaste con él-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- no iba a negárselo, no a Shiro.

-Es que cuando te besas por accidente (o por no tan accidente) conmigo y después me ves te pones toda roja y me volteas la cara como si estuvieras enojada (aunque en realidad no estas enojada) y eso mismo hiciste con Sagara-

-¿En serio?- la chica se sentó en el suelo suspirando y tomándose la cabeza entre las manos.

-Sí- el joven también bajó la cabeza y se sentó a su lado –Pero también por eso yo sé que no amas a Sagara, también lo consideras como un amigo, como yo ¿No?-

-Pues…- la ninja mordió ligeramente sus labios mientras una sonrisa culpable aparecía en su rostro –Te he de confesar que el beso entre él y yo no fue por accidente y… y tampoco fue muy casto…-

-¡¿En serio?!- Los ojos almendrados de Shiro se abrieron casi al doble y Misao le metió un codazo nervioso para que se controlara.

-No se lo digas a nadie Shiro ya sabes-

-Soy una tumba- completó el muchacho asintiendo, ese siempre era el trato entre los dos, no importaba lo que se dijeran, de entre ellos nada salía.

-Eso espero-

-Pero dime ¿Entonces si te gusta Sagara?-

-¡No!, bueno… es que es complicado…- la joven ninja iba a seguir con su relato pero por segunda ocasión en ese largo y ajetreado día sintió como una presencia se acercaba rápidamente hacía ellos, y esta vez no iba a dejar que la usaran de rehén.

-¡Arriba Shiro!- pero la orden ya había sido ejecutada antes de que saliera de sus labios.

-¡¿Quién eres?!- a pesar de que Misao era la okashira él tenía la obligación de protegerla, como hombre, como subordinado y como amigo.

-¡Contesta!-

-Ya nos conocemos- la voz completamente carente de sentimiento, solo con un ligero acento extranjero y un aire enronquecido, como si la persona hubiera estado enferma recientemente.

-¿Qué nos conocemos?- Misao alzó una ceja dando un paso adelante sin bajar la guardia, las nubes tapaban el cielo pero a un tenue rayo de luna la figura de cabello plateado, mas blanco que la nieve se dibujo frente a ellos, dos bocas se entreabrieron ligeramente sin ser conscientes, por alguna extraña razón parecía que el día anterior se repetía.

………**.**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

-Misao…-

-¡Señor Aoshi siento no haber entrenado con usted hoy, fue un día muy raro, lo siento!-

-Misao ¿que hacía Sagara en el Aoiya?-

-Eso… pues vino a pedir asilo, fue solo un momento, creíamos que la policía lo estaba siguiendo-

-¿Y no fue así?-

-No al parecer no-

-¿Qué paso entre tú y Sagara?-

-Nada señor Aoshi ¿Por qué lo pregunta?- sonrisa sincera, rostro sincero pero las palabras mentían.

-¿A quien estaba buscando entonces la policía?-

-Pues tampoco lo sé pero mañana Shiro prometió investigar en la comandancia, al final de cuentas parece que no es tan malo que tenga de jefe a Saito- nuevamente una sonrisa, una sonrisa deslumbrante y aparentemente sincera. Silencio de su parte.

-Bueno señor Aoshi, tengo mucho sueño, nos vemos mañana, buenas noches- su despedida apresurada y sus pasos ágiles y rápidos subiendo las escaleras.

De nuevo él solo en medio del salón, ella le mentía, le mentía en todos los sentidos, le había echo la misma pregunta que Shiro pero a él si le había contestado con la verdad, su protegida y el maldito de Sagara se habían besado y no solo eso, le había dicho que no sabía a quien perseguía en realidad la policía pero si lo sabía, era a Yukishiro Enishi, al antiguo enemigo de Himura, al que los había hecho sufrir tanto, ese hombre que le había provocado tantas lagrimas en el pasado ahora estaba tendido en la azotea, cubierto por mantas y ella… ella se había despedido de él para poder llevarle un té.

Notas de Okashira Janet: ¿Qué tal?, un capitulo que ni yo me imaginaba, ¿Por qué entro Sanosuke? (mejor aún ¿Por qué fue de entrada por salida?) ni yo lo sé, este fic toma los tintes que quiere, es como diría mi buen Shikamaru "bastante problemático" (ni se nota que sigo obsesionado obsesionada con Naruto verdad). Esta vez me toca estar enamorada de Shikamaru jajaja, me fascina como trabaja siendo líder, ese muchacho es súper inteligente.

Pero pasando a mis personajes favoritos pues, ¡Aquí esta Saito! Jajaja, adoro a ese hombre y considero muy suyo el buscarle un apodo rápidamente a Shiro (aunque sospecho que se lo va a cambiar). Dejémonos de divagaciones.

AGRADESCO A: **mafe **bueno chica que decir, de verdad me halagas y en cuanto a la despedida de Soujiro y Misao en mi otro fic, sí, creo que me pase con ese final je,je, **gabyhiatt ** a nuestro pobre Aoshi le esperan muchos celos ya lo veras, **misao91 **sip las feromonas son unas cosas que bueno, pero ahora fue el turno de Misao de recapacitar en lo que le esta pasando, **Ayann **te confieso amiga que esto de Enishi aún no se como manejarlo, meditare bajo las rocas (en este caso bajo mi escalera), **Cleoru Misumi **Enishi como un lindo felino, tienes mucha razón, es que el tío esta guapísimo, lo confieso, lo adoro profundamente, **Bruja **¡Amiga!, por un momento dude entre quien sería el nuevo pero chaca-cha-chan ya lo decidí, a ver que te parece, **Li Daisuke **¡Gracias por comentar! Y de verdad que gran review, me halagas, y si, has acertado Shiro es el chico atlético del Aoiya.

Bueno eso es todo, espero que el fic les siga gustando, nos leemos Ciao

_3 de Mayo del 2008 Sábado_


	6. Mis reglas

DE CUANDO CRECI

**DE CUANDO CRECI**

**Capitulo 6: Mis reglas**

**Por: Okashira janet**

Misao subió casi a oscuras a la azotea llevando una taza de té consigo, el encuentro con su señor Aoshi la había dejado muy nerviosa, no acostumbraba mentirle a su tutor y hacerlo le causaba un malestar mental que le producía verdadero pesar, pero dudaba mucho que el antiguo okashira comprendiera sus razones.

Él le había preguntando ¿Qué pasó entre tú y Sagara?, se lo había preguntado con un tono amenazador y ella le había contestado con toda "sinceridad" que no había pasado nada, pero a ver ¿Cómo le iba a decir a su amor platónico, a su sueño dorado que se había besado con otro hombre?, ese no era un buen antecedente para una nueva relación.

De hecho ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, últimamente no había sido el mejor ejemplo de lo que se dice una "buena muchacha" ¿De cuando para acá tenía esos acercamientos con Shiro?, aunque siempre se decía a si misma "es mi amigo" y "es solo un juego" la verdad es que aunque realmente era su amigo (el mejor que tenía) lo que ellos dos hacían iba mas allá de un juego, no podía negarlo, Shiro era un chico atrayente y cuando estaba a su lado se la pasaba realmente bien pero si de verdad amaba como decía a su señor Aoshi debía pelear mas por él en vez de pasársela jugueteando ¿O no?.

Por otra parte (y haciendo a un lado el tema de Shiro que a su modo de ver las cosas no era tan grave) el hecho de darle cobijo en el Aoiya a nada mas y nada menos que a Yukishiro Enishi era algo que ni ella misma podía entender del todo ¿Por qué lo había hecho?, es decir, tenía todos los puntos en contra, era un prófugo de la justicia, Saito y sus hombres lo estaban buscando, el Aoiya corría peligro con él bajo su techo y lo mas importante de todo ¡Había sido uno de sus peores enemigos!, él justamente era el causante de muchas lagrimas y dolor, ella misma había sentido ganas de torturarlo hasta matarlo por la supuesta muerte de su amiga.

Entonces ¿Por qué lo protegía?.

-Ya has llegado…- la joven se tensó en el umbral de la puerta aún con la taza de té humeante entre sus manos, frente a ella y recostado sobre un bulto de paja se encontraba el cuerpo malherido de Yukishiro Enishi, quizás por eso lo había ayudado, porque estaba herido o quizás porque…

Las palabras del joven aunque carentes de sentimiento no eran del todo desagradables, quizás era porque Enishi era un hombre realmente apuesto, por alguna burla del destino Misao siempre terminaba al lado de hombres de una belleza arrobadora, Shiro, Himura, su señor Aoshi, incluso el cabeza de gallo era un sueño andante, aunque un hombre guapo dijera cosas malas la verdad es que le era muy difícil odiarlo, al modo de ver las cosas de Misao las personas debían ser lindas por dentro y por fuera.

-Te traje un té- la chica se sentó a su lado y le extendió la taza humeante buscando con sigilo a alguien por la habitación.

-Tu amigo se fue, alguien venía para acá y supongo que salió a distraerlo-

-Entiendo- nuevamente un silencio tenso mientras el joven peliplateado tomaba lentamente unos sorbos de té.

-¿Y bien?-

-¿Y bien que?- la chica frunció el ceño, estaba a la defensiva pero no podía acabar de fiarse de ese tipo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Como que ¿Qué es lo que quiero?- las mejillas usualmente blancas de la joven enrojecieron como por arte de magia y es que ante esa pregunta millones de ideas no muy santas habían llegado a su mente ¿Pues quien se creía Yukishiro Enishi que era ella?, ni que le fuera a hacer algo indecoroso, ni que estuviera tan desesperada, ese tipo de verdad que no tenía ni pizca de respeto.

Los ojos oscuros de Enishi parpadearon bajó la protección que le ofrecían sus gafas oscuras, por el rostro de la ninja habían pasado tantas emociones (sin ella decir una sola palabra) que el muchacho no podía estar mas que perplejo, se suponía que los ninjas eran personas frías, indiferentes, sádicas, etcétera, etcétera pero esa chica rompía con todas las reglas.

-Lo que quiero decir es que ¿Por qué has aceptado alojarme aquí?, no soy tonto, sé en que posición me encuentro, si osas traicionarme no dudare en matarte- Misao cerró los ojos para luego volver a abrirlos con fuerza como si lo que acababa de decir el muchacho no fuera creíble y por lo tanto la tuviera sin cuidado, él por su parte ahogó un gruñido, no le gustaba que nadie le tomará la medida pero era obvio que no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones como para pedir pelea, la policía lo había estado siguiendo y en una de tantas se había armado un tiroteo, pasarían algunos días antes de que su costado sanara del todo.

-Si creyera que me ibas a matar no te hubiera ayudado en un principio- nuevamente Enishi apretó los dientes pero su momento de furor pasó rápidamente, la joven ninja miraba hacía otro lado con la mirada algo perdida, fuera lo que fuera lo que estaba pensando no tenía nada que ver con él.

-Aun no respondes ¿Por qué me ayudaste?, ningún ninja que se de a respetar lo habría hecho por simple caridad- palabras frías que calaron hondo, los puños de Misao se tensaron ¿De verdad era ella tan diferente al estereotipo del ninja perfecto?, ¿Debía ser fría y calculadora para ser una buena okashira?, no lo creía, no lo aceptaba, no quería hacerlo, pero si Enishi era feliz pensando que estaba en manos de alguien malo que así fuera.

-Claro que tengo una razón- tendido en la paja el cuerpo del joven se removió hacía atrás mientras una de sus cejas se alzaba, la mirada de la chica había cambiado, de hecho casi podía jurar que un brillo malicioso había aparecido en sus pupilas.

-Pues dímela ya, déjate de rodeos- claro que eso haría… en cuanto se le ocurriera una buena razón, la verdad había ayudado a Enishi por simple impulso, no había pensado en las consecuencias, ni siquiera había pensado si su comportamiento era bueno o era malo, de hecho ella era una persona que nunca se detenía a pensar en esos conceptos, en su vida nadie nunca le había indicado que era lo negro y que era lo blanco, lo correcto y lo incorrecto, siempre había sido simplemente dar lo mejor en cualquier ocasión.

Pero en estos momentos, con un chico extraño, un asesino en potencia viéndola fijamente desde la profundidad de sus gafas negras ¿Qué podía decir?, debía inventar algo, debía darle una razón, algo que se creyera, Yukishiro Enishi era listo ¿Qué debería, que podría…?.

-Yukishiro como bien sabes nosotros los Oniwabanshu somos una organización secreta-

-Todo Kyoto los conoce no entiendo que secretismo hay en eso- el joven tomó pausadamente otro trago de la infusión mientras Misao alzaba un puño retador al tiempo que de sus orejas escapaba humo, ese tipo si que era molesto.

El peliplateado bajó lentamente la taza, la chica ya estaba nuevamente tranquila con las dos manos bien posaditas sobre sus piernas como si nada hubiese pasado hace unos segundos, tal vez se equivocaba, quizás si era una buena ninja después de todo si podía cambiar tan rápidamente de humor.

-Bueno como te decía "intentamos" ser una organización secreta, los Oniwabanshu son ninjas que se esconden tras la fachada del Aoiya, pasamos por ser simples cocineros, meseros y demás-

-Al grano- la chica resopló, que desesperado que era el hombre.

-Sí quieres estar aquí tendrás que trabajar, cocinero, mesero, lo que mejor te quede, ¿Sabes cocinar no?- la pregunta al parecer ofendió al espadachín porque alzó una ceja contrariado.

-En Shangai hasta los adultos mueren ¿Tu crees que un niño iba a poder sobrevivir sin saber cocinar?-

-¿Eso es un sí?- aunque la ninja ya sabía la respuesta sentía la delicia de hacer parecer menos a su oponente.

-Por supuesto que es un sí- la respuesta mas que eso pareció ser un rencoroso gruñido –Pero no esperes que me ponga un mandil de florecitas como el idiota de Battousai y empiece a preparar bolitas de arroz ahora-

-Sé que estas lastimado, no te obligaría a trabajar en estos momentos, tampoco soy tan cruel- la chica se arrodilló frente a él observándolo ceñuda –Pero escucha Yukishiro aquí tenemos reglas, las rompes y te vas-

-Ningún lugar funciona sin reglas, adelante yo escucho- como si de un gato se tratase el muchacho estiró su cuerpo para quedar tendido en la mullida paja, olía un poco a humedad y a los cuerpos tibios de las palomas es cierto, pero de cualquier manera ese lugar era mucho mejor que los que había usado para dormir los últimos días.

-En primera no quiero que dañes a nadie, ninguno de los Oniwabanshu será herido por tu mano-

-Siempre que no me busquen esta bien-

-Ni uno Yukishiro o te vas- la cabeza repleta de mechones blancos como la nieve se levantó como si tuviese un resorte, el joven estaba dispuesto a replicar. –Sí se portan mal contigo puedes pedir un duelo de entrenamiento para arreglar las ofensas pero nada mas- concedió la ninja y la cabeza del joven volvió a caer con un sonido sordo a su mullido rincón, Yukishiro estaba de acuerdo.

-Mi segunda regla es esta, nada de venganzas ni de peleas a muerte a menos que así lo exija la misión-

-¿Están movidas las cosas en estos momentos?-

-En el ámbito ninja la verdad es que no mucho, lo que no nos deja vida en estos momentos es el restaurante-

-¿Alguna regla acerca de eso?- la voz de Enishi sonaba aburrida, de hecho no mostraba la mas mínima pizca de interés.

-Las reglas de toda cocina claro y pues… estar listo a salir de misión a la hora que te indiquen, en el momento que fuese-

-No es difícil-

-Eso espero-

-¿Me dejaras aquí?-nuevamente el joven se incorporó un poco para hacer contacto visual con la chica.

-Tenemos un cuarto al lado del de el señor Aoshi pero…-

-Prefiero quedarme en este lugar-

-¿He?- Misao ladeó intrigada su cabeza al tiempo que el peliplateado volvía a dejarse caer sobre la paja, sí, estar cerca de ese espía taciturno no le iba a traer nada bueno, prefería dormir entre palomas que tener que ver a los ojos fríos de ese extraño ser.

-Oye Yukishiro ¿Tienes algo contra el señor Aoshi?, porque sí es así no creo que…-

-No es nada, solamente que pienso que mi presencia le disgustara y mucho más si me encuentro tan cerca de su espacio personal-

-¡Tienes razón!- la chica golpeó la palma de su mano con su puño al tiempo que sus ojos verdes centelleaban, después de todo Enishi había sido algo así como un enemigo indirecto del señor Aoshi, lo mejor sería no tenerlos muy cerca uno del otro.

-Lo ves- el joven cerró los ojos mientras la chica ideaba otro lugar en donde meter al peliplateado, a pesar de que a veces se mostraba muy madura… esa chica era realmente ingenua si pensaba que Yukishiro Enishi se preocupaba por el bienestar de los demás.

Él tenía sus razones para no querer esta cerca de Shinomori, y sus razones estaban mas que fundadas.

FLASHBACK

-Oye Misao, ¿Qué te traías con Sagara?- Enishi estaba caminado dolorosamente por entre los árboles; hace unas pocas horas había sido el protagonista de una balacera y aunque no lo habían podido atrapar uno de los proyectiles le había dado en el costado y aunque no de lleno la herida era suficiente para tenerlo con fiebre y sin poder valerse por si mismo.

-¿Qué?- a lo lejos podía oír una conversación, caía la noche, de hecho ya estaba más que oscuro.

-Paso algo entre ustedes no lo niegues- de su costado aún brotaba sangre empapándole la ajustada playera al estilo chino.

-Bueno… quizás…- Pero a pesar de estar malherido sus instintos nunca le fallaban, la voz que escuchaba era la de la chica ninja, la amiguita de Battousai.

-¿Qué paso?- los árboles cubrían su presencia, los que estaban charlando eran dos muchachos, la chica ninja y otro chico de cabello castaño.

-¿Te besaste con él?- ¿Besos?, ¿De que estaban hablando?, el dolor volvió a recorrer a Enishi de arriba abajo.

-¡¿Qué?!- la chica lanzó un grito y Enishi intentó concentrarse en lo que decían, quizás algo de eso lo podía utilizar para obtener ayuda (aunque lo dudaba).

-Entonces si te besaste con él- el joven de cabello castaño parecía feliz de haber logrado hacer una deducción.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- la platica carecía de sentido para el peliplateado, lo único que le preocupaba en ese instante era la herida que cada vez sangraba mas y el hecho de que claramente podía sentir que no estaban solos. El antiguo líder de la mafia china gruñó mientras tragaba saliva, no resistiría otro encuentro con un enemigo en esas condiciones.

-Es que cuando te besas por accidente (o por no tan accidente) conmigo y después me ves te pones toda roja y me volteas la cara como si estuvieras enojada (aunque en realidad no estas enojada) y eso mismo hiciste con Sagara- ¡Tin!, como si de pronto todo fuera claro como el agua Enishi ubicó exactamente el lugar de donde provenía el kenki de su enemigo, enfrente, no, a la izquierda

-¿En serio?- a la izquierda, sobre el árbol anciano

-Sí, pero también por eso yo sé que no amas a Sagara, también lo consideras como un amigo, como yo ¿No?- justo ahí estaba esa presencia, ese kenki furioso que parecía estar a punto de estallar en cualquier instante.

-Pues…te he de confesar que el beso entre él y yo no fue por accidente y… y tampoco fue muy casto…- los chicos seguían hablando, seguían sumidos en su mundo sin notar nada ¡¿Por qué no lo notaban?!, si era tan obvio.

-¡¿En serio?!- Enishi tenía dos opciones, esperar que la presencia hasta este momento enemiga fuera contra ellos y no contra él y escapar cautelosamente o…

-No se lo digas a nadie Shiro ya sabes-

-Soy una tumba-

-Eso espero- O salir y ver que pasaba, lo último era muy arriesgado pero ya no tenía ni tiempo ni fuerzas, los policías de Saito seguían colgados por los talones a lo largo del bosque y de seguro lo verían si intentaba escabullirse.

-Pero dime ¿Entonces si te gusta Sagara?- También podría ser que en vez de ayudarlo los ninjas intentaran matarlo por los rencores pasados pero algo le decía que si sabía dar una imagen realmente lastimera la chica no podría negarle la ayuda, así eran las mujeres.

-¡No!, bueno… es que es complicado…- ¡Zaz!, ahora no solo lo sintió, también lo vio, Shinomori Aoshi era la persona que se hallaba en la copa del árbol, había oído toda la conversación y estaba furioso, pero ¿De que?, que Enishi recordara los chicos estaban hablando cosas tontas, algo de besos y tonterías por el estilo ¿Acaso era que…?, sí sus deducciones eran ciertas probablemente se estaba metiendo en la boca de un lobo pero a esas alturas no le importaba, intentando no arrastrarse ni cojear mucho se dirigió hacía donde los chicos estaban sentados.

-¡Arriba Shiro!- vaya momento para reaccionar pensó el joven con sorna.

-¡¿Quién eres?!-

-¡Contesta!- el peliplateado se mordió los labios para evitar una mueca de dolor y siguió avanzando.

-Ya nos conocemos- la voz completamente carente de sentimiento, sonó con un ligero acento extranjero y un aire enronquecido, como si la persona hubiera estado enferma recientemente.

-¿Qué nos conocemos?-

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-¡Lo tengo dormirás en la habitación a un lado de la mía!, esta llena de cosas raras pero la limpiamos y ya esta, nadie la usa en realidad ¿Qué te parece?- pero era inútil, Yukishiro Enishi ya hacía rato que se había dormido.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aoshi levantó pesadamente la cabeza y observó con ojos realmente letales al joven castaño que se restregaba los parpados frente a él, no lo entendía ¿Cómo era que Misao confiaba mas en ese chiquillo despistado, inconsciente y tonto que en él?, es decir, esos dos se contaban absolutamente todo, como si fueran verdaderos cómplices y eso lo hacía rabiar, odiaba que alguien que no fuera él tuviera la atención de la chica, odiaba ver que la competencia estaba en su mismísima casa y mas que nada detestaba en lo mas profundo de su estomago ver como el muchacho bostezaba con su cabello enmarañado papando moscas frente a él pensando seguramente en la inmortalidad del cangrejo.

-¡Buenos días!- todas las miradas se posaron en la chica por un segundo para luego volver a sus tareas habituales, Misao sacudió la mano a manera de saludo mientras le sonreía a Shiro y éste le contesto sonriendo de la misma forma.

-¿Qué han hecho esta vez?-

-¿He?- ambos muchachos parpadearon ante la pregunta tan directa de Okon que los observaba ceñuda.

-Me sé todas sus claves, algo han hecho- Aoshi alzó una ceja mirando a su protegida de reojo, a ver que excusa se inventaba ahora.

-Bueno… la verdad es que me encontré a un asesino despiadado ayer, me pidió ayuda así que entre Shiro y yo lo subimos al palomar, amenazó con matarme pero no le hice caso y le lleve té y galletitas, ahora esta dormido como un bebe en su mullido futón de paja- por primera vez en años los ojos de Aoshi se volvieron dos puntitos negros al tiempo que varias hileras de rayas moradas hacían su aparición en su bello rostro dándole un aspecto por demás cómico ¿Se había atrevido la niña malcriada a contar la verdad así sin mas?.

-Misao, si vas a contarme una mentira tan tonta mejor ni hables- gruñó Okon mirándola de mala manera.

-Lo que tú digas- exclamó la chica feliz dejándose caer al lado de Shiro, ya juntos uno al lado del otro ambos chicos voltearon a verse y se sonrieron de forma demente enseñándose las blancas hileras de dientes, la mejor forma de escabullirse era ¡Contar la verdad! Ese truco siempre les funcionaba.

-Bueno no se peleen en la mesa, es hora del almuerzo- como siempre Omasu intentaba conciliar las cosas entre sus complicados compañeros.

-Yo paso- Shiro se puso de pie al tiempo que jalaba a su amiga del brazo –Voy tarde con Saito-

-¡Y eso a mi que!, yo si quiero comer- gimió la chica resistiéndose.

-Pero tengo que hablar contigo- siseó el muchacho jalándola con mas decisión.

-Shiro, si ella no quiere…- la voz de Aoshi hizo eco en la habitación, todos se giraron a verlo, los colores parecieron querer ganar su rostro, los grillos se escucharon en la silenciosa habitación Cri-cri… y es que de los muchachos no quedaba ni el rastro, habían salido antes de que él pudiera terminar su letal advertencia.

-¿Qué pasa Shiro?, es el único momento en el que puedo contemplar con total devoción a mi señor Aoshi y tú me retiras de su presencia, eres un mal amigo, no, es mas, eres el peor de los amigos, eres…-

-Luego me cuentas que tan repugnante soy, ¿Cómo esta el tipo canoso?-

-¿Enishi?, bueno tenía mucha fiebre esta mañana, creo que estaba delirando-

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con él?-

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?, pues cuidarlo que otra-

-¿Se lo vamos a decir a los demás?-

-Sí… pero… quisiera esperar un poquito más, no se como vayan a tomárselo, sobre todo el señor Aoshi-

-Ahh… lo que digas- el joven se encogió de hombros para luego pasar a darse la vuelta.

-¡Que tengas un buen día!-lo despidió Misao, el chico pareció dudar un momento antes de irse y luego volteó a verla de reojo.

-Por cierto… tu señor Aoshi me pidió que hablara con él cuando volviera del trabajo-

-¿En serio?- la joven parpadeó confundida.

-Sí-

-¿Y sabes para que?- el muchacho negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno me voy-

-Cuídate…- y sin mas, vio la espalda de su amigo desaparecer entre las calles de Kyoto.

……………**..**

………

…

**..**

**.**

-Yukishiro, no me estas ayudando- Misao mordió su labio intentando que el plato de sopa que estaba sobre su regazo no se derramara, el joven de cabello plateado estaba frente a ella moviendo descontroladamente su cabeza de un lado a otro.

-No hermana, no quiero, si te casas no volveré a comer nunca-

-¡Que no soy tu hermana!- explotó la chica exasperada, ya llevaban así mas de quince minutos, la fiebre no le bajaba al muchacho y estaba desvariando a ojos vistas, ella se había escapado un momento del Aoiya, justo en esos instantes podría estar cocinando, removiendo feliz el fondo de un cazo con alguna larga cuchara pero no, ahí estaba bañada de sudor frente a un muchacho terco que se negaba a comer.

-Hermana, si te casas voy a hacer berrinche toda la noche, todo el día, todos los días-

-¡Yukishiro esto hace rato que dejo de ser gracioso!- haciendo una mueca la joven ninja dejó el plato por la paz y tomó una compresa fría que le colocó al muchacho en la frente, éste al principio se resistió pero después de unos breves segundos se quedo quieto como un niño que ya no tiene fuerzas para llorar y que esta a punto de caer dormido de la desilusión.

-Hermana ¿Por qué tienes que casarte?-

-Aunque yo llevé el diario de tu hermana a Tokio nunca lo leí, no sé porque quería casarse lo siento- aunque estaba segura de que él no le entendía le contestaba, quizás porque nunca había sido una persona callada, estar en silencio no era algo propio de ella.

-Hermana… no maté a Battousai, creo que al final tú no querías que lo matara…- las cejas de Misao se contrajeron mientras observaba al muchacho, las gafas se le habían caído en la rabiosa pelea por el "si no comes te vas a morir" y ahora sus ojos negros lucían tan vacíos que daban pena.

-¿Pero sabes que?, yo fui a buscarte, estaba buscándote entre la nieve, ese bosque es muy extraño, se pierden los sentidos, o bueno… algo así les oí decir a los que intentaban matar a Battousai- la joven ninja entendió que Enishi estaba confundiendo los hechos entre el día que Himura había matado a su hermana hace mas de diez años y la reciente batalla por la justicia humana.

-Deberías dormirte- la chica sonrió dulcemente, así, tendido en la cama y temblando de fiebre el chico no parecía muy peligroso.

-¿Sabes que hermanita?, me he encontrado con unas personas de verdad raras, son unos ninjas y me ayudan a cambio de que cocine para ellos, que gracioso ¿no?, yo un líder de la mafia china voy a terminar haciendo fideos en una posada-

-¡Oye!- una vena molesta latió con fuerza en la frente de la chica, con que esas se tenía el peliplateado.

-También hay una chica- la voz del muchacho pareció animarse –Recuerdo que antes era muy delgada pero eso ha cambiado, habla demasiado y tiene una miradita extraña, como si en sus ojos se hubiera metido una luciérnaga o algo luminoso, le dije que la iba a matar pero no se asusto, es muy rara en verdad…- los ojos de la ninja chispearon con curiosidad, de verdad que quería saber que era lo que pensaba Enishi de ella y el momento indicado para hacerlo hablar era ese.

-Oye Yukishiro y… ¿Cómo es esa chica?-

-Tiene el pelo largo, largo, largo, largo…- los ojos del muchacho empezaron a nublarse, sus palabras sonaban arrastradas.

-¡No te desmayes ahora, contéstame!- exclamó la chica furiosa zarandeándolo por los hombros, no iba a dejar escapar esa oportunidad de oro solo porque Enishi empezaba a morirse.

-Largo, largo, largo…-

-¡Yukishiro!-

-¡Misao!-

-¡Ahh!, ¡No es lo que parece!- la chica tragó saliva; subiendo las escaleras que daban a la azotea y levantando la trampilla con su mano derecha se encontraba Omasu con los ojos como platos y una expresión de incredulidad pintada en su cara.

-¿Quién, quien es él?- la joven ninja terminó de subir al palomar y dejó caer la trampilla a sus espaldas.

-Él, él, él solo es…-

-¡Misao!, ¡no me digas que tienes un hombre a escondidas en este lugar! ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?, ¿Es tu novio?, ¿Lo amas?, ¿Cuándo olvidaste al señor Aoshi? ¡Contesta!- el rostro de la chica se puso blanco como el papel, todo su cuerpo tembló como una hoja.

-¡¿Cómo crees?!-

-¡¿Entonces?!- Omasu sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro como si quisiera despertar, ella solo estaba preocupada por su amiga, Misao había dicho que iba por agua hace ya mas de veinte minutos y al salir al patio de ella ni las luces, por eso la había empezado a buscar por toda la casa, por los cuartos, por el dojo, por el sótano, su preocupación se hacía cada vez mas y mas grande ¿Dónde estaba esa chica?, el único lugar que le quedaba era el palomar pero ¿Acaso Misao estaba mandando una carta?... No, no estaba mandando una carta… los ojos de Omasu se volvieron cristalinos y sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín, el bombón que estaba tirado sobre la paja era en verdad un manjar de hombre.

-Misao, si ese chico no es tuyo ¿Podrías regalármelo?-

-Ni que fuera un caramelo- gruñó la okashira sintiendo repentinamente que Omasu se metía con algo que le pertenecía.

-Pero tu dijiste que ni era tu novio ni lo amabas ¿Entonces…?-

-Entonces- explicó la chica con calma –Se trata de un personaje muy peligroso que valdría la pena vigilar, por ahora como ves esta enfermo pero anteriormente este chico era…-

-¡El líder de la mafia china!- canturreó Enishi alzando su dedo anular al aire como para poner mayor énfasis en su declaración.

-¡Pero Misao, este muchacho arde en fiebre!- exclamó escandalizada la kunoichi después de comprobar que el chico no se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos y haciendo caso omiso del anuncio acerca de la mafia.

-Bueno, no he podido bajársela, además esperaba que no se enteraran hasta después, pero ya que estas aquí…- la joven de larga trenza se paró despacito y empezó a caminar de espaldas hacía la trampilla.

-Misao…- esa era una clara advertencia pero la chica continuó su huida.

-Misao no puedes dejarme aquí con él- la trampilla empezó a levantarse.

-¡Misao ni siquiera lo conozco!-

-¡No te apures yo tampoco!- y así la ágil líder del Oniwabnshu se escabulló escaleras abajo hacía el restaurante, quizás Omasu tuviera mayor suerte que ella en darle de comer al joven.

-Vaya que problema- la castaña negó con la cabeza para luego posar la vista en el peliplateado, éste a su vez frunció el ceño observándola con ojos retadores.

-No hermana, ya te he dicho que no me gusta ese hombre para ti- empezaba de nuevo la misma historia…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Entonces tú lo sabías-

-¿Saber que?- a escasos minutos de su salida tanto Cho como Shiro murmuraban al lado de la puerta rogando a todos los cielos que su jefe no se apareciera por ahí.

-Tú sabías que Sagara Sanosuke se encontraba en Japón-

-Ese idiota- el rubio hizo una mueca –Lo reconocería donde fuera a pesar de que a cambiado tanto-

-¿Pero no le dijiste a nadie?-

-Claro que no, para mi no tiene ninguna importancia que ese tonto siga libre-

-O mas bien, no te causa ningún placer verlo encerrado- el antiguo juppon frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada molesto, no le gustaba que las demás personas notaran sus buenas acciones.

-Cállate, no sabes ni lo que dices tonto chiquillo del Aoiya-

-¡Ah!, cabeza de escoba, tigre, con que ahí estaban ¿Están jugando a desplumarse?- un hombre de mirada arrogante hacía su entrada a la habitación para descontento de los dos muchachos.

-Las escobas no tienen plumas- gruñó el rubio.

-Los tigres tampoco- replicó cansado el ninja.

-Bueno entonces estaban jugando a barrer pelos, pero que sucios son, no deberían hacer cosas de esas en el área de trabajo-

-¡Cállate!- ambos jóvenes gritaron al unísono y el lobo dejó escapar una larga bocanada de humo de su ya clásico cigarro visiblemente contento.

-Ahora hasta hablan sincronizados me pregunto que sigue-

-Lo siguiente es que nos confabulemos para planear tu muerte- sentenció Shiro entrecerrando los ojos.

-Tonterías- replicó el antiguo Shinsen restándole importancia al asunto al tiempo que hacía un ademán vago con la mano.

-No nos pidas que hagamos algo porque faltan escasos dos minutos para salir- murmuró enfurruñado el rubio mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-No es eso mis haraganes subordinados, solo quería que supieran que es posible que haya algo de movimiento por estos rumbos-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Quizás dejen de trabajar en oficina para dedicarse a la captura de Yukishiro Enishi, al parecer los de arriba están desesperados por su cabeza, no se para que se inquietan tanto y como yo no tengo el mas mínimo deseo de embarcarme en su búsqueda, ustedes son los obvios elegidos para la misión-

-Tsk, ese tipo dará problemas- gruñó el rubio, Shiro por su parte no contesto, el que se estaba metiendo en problemas en ese instante era él ¿Cómo iba a iniciar la búsqueda de un tipo que sabía de antemano que estaba en su casa?

………

…

**..**

**.**

Aoshi miró nuevamente al cielo, posiblemente caería una tormenta dentro de algunas horas, las nubes empezaban a aparecer en las montañas. El clima era impetuoso, él también lo era. Deseaba a una mujer que probablemente no sentía lo mismo, pero Shinomori Aoshi no era de los que se rendían fácilmente, claro que no, él peleaba por lo que quería hasta que lo obtenía, no importaba si en el camino tenía que quitar a todos los que le estorbaban de en medio.

-Aoshi muchacho, últimamente no te veo por aquí- Okina quien iba saliendo visiblemente agotado del Aoiya al ver al muchacho rápidamente le sonrió haciendo la señal de la victoria con sus dedos, el joven ninja solo pudo asentir con la cabeza al tiempo que una mueca aparecía en su rostro (misma que el anciano no alcanzó a notar), nunca había entendido como lograba Okina que un destello apareciera en sus dientes cada vez que sonreía, debían ser cosas de la edad.

-Oye muchacho, ¿Has dejado de meditar?, escuche que ibas a entrenar a Misao, dime ¿Lo dices en serio?- el joven asintió, frío e inconmovible.

-¿Ella te lo pidió?, hemos tenido tanto trabajo que no nos ha contado los pormenores, pero por favor Aoshi trata de ser bueno con ella, sé que tú siempre has entrenado como un ninja de la mas alta elite pero aquí Misao casi siempre ha tenido que entrenar por su cuenta, no te molestes mucho con ella si no esta al nivel que deseas- el viejo se silenció por unos momentos mismos que el joven aprovechó para mandarle una mirada significativa, el anciano al notarla suspiró y se encogió de hombros, la mirada decía claramente "esta charla ha terminado" a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo al lado del joven aún no lograba entenderlo, de hecho nadie podía entender la fascinación que le causaba a Misao, era guapo sí, muy fuerte también, atrayente y todo lo que se quisiera decir pero su alma era un duro témpano de hielo, nadie podía pasar su coraza.

-Bueno entonces me retiro- el anciano dio la vuelta de regreso al restaurante.

-Ella es fuerte, lo resistirá- el antiguo Oni apretó los dientes, no sabía si eso era algo por lo que debía alegrarse o preocuparse.

Aoshi no sintió la preocupación del anciano, ni siquiera le prestó atención cuando entraba a la casa arrastrando ligeramente los pies, lo único que aguardaba con impaciencia era la llegada de Shiro, tenía varias cosas pendientes con él.

-¡Estoy en casa!- y hablando del rey de Roma…

-Shiro- el muchacho giró hacía él sus ojos acaramelados y de pronto pareció recordar el compromiso.

-¡Ah sí!, usted quería hablar conmigo ¿verdad?- el ex okashira asintió al tiempo que le indicaba que lo siguiera con un gesto de su cabeza, el muchacho realmente se encontraba cansado pero tampoco podía decirle que no quería hablar a un antiguo superior, en los códigos ninjas esa era una ofensa muy grande.

Así que desganado pero al mismo tiempo inquieto el joven siguió al ex okashira a través del inmenso bosque que separaba al templo del Aoiya, no entendía para que tenían que ir tan lejos para hablar sobre… ¿De que iban a hablar?.

-Aquí- Aoshi se dio la vuelta y Shiro tuvo que hacer todo el uso que tenía de su mermado equilibrio para no darse de bruces contra él (por el hecho de que eran casi de la misma altura no hubiera sido un lindo espectáculo).

-¿Y bien?- el castaño metió las manos en sus bolsillos y desvió la mirada incomodo.

-Antes que nada dime que ha estado pasando en el Aoiya desde ayer-

-¿Qué tanto sabe?- era sagaz el muchacho.

-Lo suficiente para saber si me estas mintiendo-

-Sagara Sanosuke llegó de improviso, nos atacó a Misao y a mi, hizo añicos la protección de la ventana, pero todo era porque pensaba que lo estaban persiguiendo-

-¿Y no era así?-

-Usted sabe tan bien como yo que no era así- el más joven frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué no le dijeron a nadie que Sagara estaba en el Aoiya?-

-No pensábamos guardarlo en secreto pero él insistió en que entre menos gente lo supiera mejor-

-¿Investigaste a quien persigue en realidad la policía?-

-¿He?- Shiro pareció desconcertado y el ex okashira lo miró con decisión.

-Misao me dijo que te había encargado que investigaras-

-¡Ah, eso!, sí, la verdadera persona a la que persiguen es a Yukishiro Enishi- el rostro del joven se ensombreció tan pronto como dijo el nombre del peliplateado, ser quien iba a "perseguirlo" lo metía en problemas.

-A propósito de él ¿No crees que hay algo que debas decirme?- los ojos color chocolate del muchacho centellearon en sorpresa y temor, no tenía la mas mínima intención de decirle que Enishi se encontraba en el Aoiya, Misao misma lo había dicho, no sabía como iba a reaccionar. Pero ¿Y si ya lo sabía?.

-Lo siento no puedo decirle nada de eso… si quiere información tendrá que hablar con Misao- su rostro se turbó, no quería poner en aprietos a su amiga pero Aoshi era la clase de ninja que cuando preguntaba algo era porque ya sabía la respuesta, no podía siquiera pensar en mentirle impunemente.

-Entonces a Misao…- en la voz del joven de ojos azules pareció escapar una nota de venganza y Shiro dio un paso atrás sin entender. –A propósito de ella tengo que preguntarte varias cosas-

-¿Cosas?- la pregunta no era de lo mas inteligente pero el muchacho realmente estaba empezando a inquietarse.

-Últimamente les he estado prestando mayor atención, y su comportamiento no me gusta en nada- el antiguo líder le hablaba al muchacho como si se estuviera dirigiendo a un subordinado que no esta haciendo bien su trabajo –Están muy juntitos, se toman de la mano, se abrazan, incluso han estado a punto de besarse, esa no es una conducta correcta-

-¡Usted que sabe de conductas correctas!- en los ojos de Shiro pareció brillar una llama de fuego.

-¿Qué dices?- el hecho de que el chico le contestara con tantos bríos lo desconcertaba y lo molestaba al mismo tiempo.

-¡Usted se fue de aquí y abandono a Misao!, ¿No es esa una conducta incorrecta?, la dejo siendo muy niña y por su culpa Misao viajo por todo Japón buscándolo-

-El que haya estado vagando por tanto tiempo buscándome no es ni mi culpa ni mi responsabilidad, ella ya estaba lo suficientemente grande como para…-

-¡Tenía catorce años cuando se fue la primera vez!- lo cortó Shiro apretando los puños –Yo era su amigo y lo único que pude hacer fue desearle suerte, pudo haber muerto y usted ni siquiera se hubiera enterado-

-¿Y eso que?- Aoshi se irguió tan alto era –Así es Misao, así es su esencia, ella me hubiera buscado hasta el fin del mundo si era preciso pero yo no podía preocuparme por ella, tenía a cuatro hombres bajo mi mando, cuatro hombres que ya no tenían a nada ni a nadie en esta era mas que a mi, Misao los tenía a ustedes, cuando se cansaba de buscarme regresaba al Aoiya, donde ustedes la recibían con los brazos abiertos, no me hables de maldad y de decisiones incorrectas a mi, yo tome las decisiones necesarias para que esos hombres siguieran viviendo y aunque al final fallé, no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho así- poco a poco la voz de Aoshi se había ido convirtiendo en un rugido, por su parte Shiro resoplaba, su cara estaba enrojecida, quería gritarle varias cosas a ese hombre, aunque ni él mismo lo había notado antes la verdad era que le tenía un gran rencor, quería decirle todas sus verdades y ese era el momento indicado, pero Aoshi le cerraba todas las salidas, le cortaba las ideas.

-Usted habla de malas conductas cuando Misao y yo estamos juntos pero una mala conducta es haber atentado contra el viejo Okina, un antiguo camarada tan solo por el poder, una cosa tan irreal, tan efímera-

-Tu no comprenderías el honor- exclamó con desprecio Aoshi viéndolo como al inferior que era.

-¡Usted no comprendería el amor!, ¡Jamás, jamás ni en un millón de años lo lograría entender- el rostro del antiguo okashira palideció, y es que últimamente esa preguntaba azolaba su cerebro ¿Qué era el amor?, podía entender la pasión, esa palpitaba en su piel, lo hacía arder en deseo, pero el amor ¿Lo comprendía acaso?, ¿Lo entendía en toda su extensión?.

-¡¿Y tú si lo entiendes?!- dio un paso adelante pero Shiro no retrocedió -¿Lo has sentido?, ¿Lo has tocado?- lo tomó por el cuello de su traje -¿Lo has vivido?- lo subió poco a poco hasta que sus pies estuvieron a varios centímetros del suelo -¿Acaso tú si sabes lo que es ese sentimiento?-

-Lo sé- escupió el castaño observándolo con rencor.

-¿A sí?, ¿Y con quien lo has descubierto?, ¿Con Misao acaso?-

-Usted lo ha dicho…- de pronto la presión en su cuello se hizo tan asfixiante que el aire ya no pudo entrar a sus pulmones, pateó a su contrincante pero éste no pareció sentir ningún dolor, unos segundos después su espalda fue azotada contra el tronco de un árbol, los ojos azules y tormentosos de su oponente lo veían con infinito odio desde un ángulo inferior.

-¿Qué insinúas infeliz?-

-Usted me pidió la verdad- una sonrisa se colaba con burla en su rostro –Yo se la he dicho-

-¡¿Crees que jugar con ella a los amiguitos es sentir amor?!, ¿Crees que hacer de cuenta que se quieren mucho entre jueguitos es el verdadero amor?-

-No… yo no juego con ella…- en ese momento todo pareció desaparecer, las manos de Aoshi aprisionando su cuello, el dolor que le causaba en la espalda el tronco del árbol, el aire que cada vez le hacía mas falta, todo se esfumo y solo se pudo ver a si mismo muchos años atrás cuando había visto a Misao por primera vez cuando eran niños, las horas que jugaban lodo juntos, las peleas que habían tenido con Okina por ponerle trampas a personas que no se lo merecían, las innumerables veces que con lagrimas en los ojos él la había despedido y la alegría que le causaba cuando de pronto un día, el mas luminoso de la semana oía su voz nuevamente "¡Ya volví!", siempre un grito alegre, y entonces él podía abrazar ese cuerpecito delgado, podía cargar a esa chiquilla hermosa y susurrarle al oído "te extrañe".

Aoshi lo soltó, lo soltó como si le quemara, se alejó de él como si se tratara del portador de una epidemia, los ojos de Shiro se habían dulcificado, su rostro estaba brillando como si de pronto hubiera descubierto una gran verdad.

-Yo-yo… ¡Yo la amo!-

-No- Aoshi negó con la cabeza, tragó saliva, sintió como poco a poco su estomago se contraía en un nudo doloroso.

-¡Sí, yo la amo!, no lo había notado antes, no me había dado cuenta pero…-

-No, eso es imposible- al decirlo se imaginaba que tenía que ser así, Shiro no podía amar a Misao porque sí así era entonces las oportunidades para él se reducirían mas que drásticamente.

-No, sí es posible porque, ella, para mi ella…-

-¡Tú no puedes amarla porque quien la ama soy yo, ella ha sido, es y será mía y de nadie mas para siempre!- el rugido celoso hizo eco en la soledad del bosque, las piernas de Shiro parecieron ser presas de algún extraño artilugio porque no pudieron sostenerlo por mas tiempo y se vio a si mismo deslizándose hasta el suelo con los ojos abiertos de par en par, el aire se desencadeno en ese instante como un mal augurio y paso por en medio de los dos hombres alborotando sus cabellos.

Shiro siempre le había contado todo a Misao, entre ellos dos no había secretos, se contaban todo con absoluta franqueza pero esta vez… esta vez había algo que debía ocultarle.

Notas de okashira janet: ¡Lo siento muchísimo!, me he tardado en actualizar y lo peor de todo es que no tengo excusa, este capitulo salió casi volando de mis dedos lo unico que me hacía falta era la constancia de sentarme frente al computador, me gustaría decir que no se repetirá de nuevo pero sería una mentira, mis exámenes finales empiezan en una semana y de verdad quiero esforzarme en Calculo, no me gustaría sacar un siete de promedio general, sería como una ofensa a mi hasta hace poco buen coeficiente je,je.

Este capitulo pues… me gusto aunque avanzamos despacio (de verdad que no le veo fin al fic) quiero hacer una aclaración, aquí Enishi menciona el "kenki" como la energía que libera Aoshi, no sé si han notado que en la serie cuando pelean Soujiro y Kenshin en la aldea de Shingetsu Saito dice que Soujiro no posee kenki. Si lo separamos "ken" significa espada y "ki" vendría siendo como el espíritu, el kenki entonces viene siendo el espíritu de la espada.

Quiero agradecer por sus comentarios a: **Ayann **¡Gracias por tus ánimos amiga!, ya veras cual será el papel de Enishi mas adelante, **yoshi-misao **de verdad me halagas, gracias por leer mis fics, **misao91 **gracias por tu apoyo, de verdad que me ayudas a continuar, **Bruja **chica por ahora se queda en "Tigre" veamos que ocurre, **Cleoru Misumi **sip, Sano es un sueño, **Sugeisy **que se hiciera una confusión entre Enishi y Sano era la idea, gracias por tus ánimos de verdad que adoro sus reviews

Nos leemos Ciao


	7. El felino plateado ha llegado

DE CUANDO CRECI

**DE CUANDO CRECI**

**Capitulo 7: El felino plateado ha llegado**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

Misao miró el reloj, gruñó, batió con fuerza la crema que preparaba sobre la mesa de cocina y volvió a gruñir.

-Misao sí sigues cocinando con ese humor vas a envenenar a los clientes-

-Lo lamento Okon pero de verdad no quiero volver a faltar a mi entrenamiento con el señor Aoshi-

-Pues lo siento mucho pero no puedes ir ¿Ya notaste todo el trabajo que tenemos? Y para colmo de Omasu ni sus luces ¿Dónde se habrá metido esa tonta?- al escuchar la mención de su compañera toda la espalda de Misao pareció sufrir un escalofrío, claro que ella sabía donde estaba, le había dejado la nada gratificante tarea de cuidar de Yukishiro Enishi ¿Estarían ambos bien?.

-Y aparte Shiro tampoco esta aquí, al parecer tu señor Aoshi le pidió que hablaran así que no tiene caso que te estés preocupando-

-Eso supongo- la joven okashira dejó escapar un suspiro al tiempo que se encogía de hombros.

-¡Animo tontuela!, una hora mas y el Aoiya cierra sus puertas, además si estamos faltos de personal es tu culpa-

-¡¿Mi culpa?!- saltó la mas joven gruñendo como un perro rabioso.

-Sí, porque no has contratado a nadie- explicó calmadamente la mayor.

-Pues para tu información yo…- las palabras de la chica se perdieron casi por arte de magia en su garganta ¿Pero que estaba pensando?, no podía decirle a Okon que ya había contratado a una persona que se podía definir como un asesino en potencia y que para colmo estaba cómodamente acostado en el palomar.

-¿Tu que?- los ojos de la mayor centellearon con curiosidad ¿Ya habría contratado Misao a alguien?, ¿Sería un bombón de hombre como el maestro Hiko?, lo mejor claro sería que fuera Seijuro en persona pero eso si que era completamente imposible.

-Yo-yo- en la cabeza de Misao los pensamientos se atropellaban continuamente los unos a los otros cayendo todos en pánico –Yo… ¡Yo olvide que algo se me esta quemando!- soltó al fin corriendo hacía la estufa.

-Misao no se te puede olvidar que algo se te esta quemando, mas bien se te olvida algo y como consecuencia se quema, vaya tonta- al parecer Okon no andaba de muy buen humor pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para remediarlo, por lo pronto se había salvado de confesarle lo de Yukishiro.

-Ya estoy aquí- interrumpiendo la conversación de las kunoichis Omasu hizo su entrada a la cocina con las mejillas ruborizadas y una sonrisa picara en la cara, Misao dudó mucho el hecho de que para su amiga hubiera sido una dura prueba cuidar del peliplateado.

-¡¿Omasu donde estabas?!-

-¡Me voy adiós!-

-¡Misao espera!- pero ya la joven de la larga trenza desaparecía en los linderos del bosque.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Shiro sintió que su estomago le jugaría una mala pasada en cualquier momento, la cabeza parecía darle vueltas y el camino frente a él se volvía borroso, nadie le había dicho antes que descubrir un secreto le iba a causar tanta incomodidad, de haberlo sabido seguramente habría dejado esa cuestión bien sepultada en su cerebro. Porque si él amaba a Misao las cosas no eran tan malas pero si Aoshi también la amaba entonces si que se volvía una gran complicación, en primera porque todas las de ganar las tenía el antiguo okashira empezando por el simple y pequeñísimo hecho de que Misao llevaba toda su vida enamorada de él.

-Solo a mi me puede pasar esto, mierda-

-¿Qué tanto te quejas Shiro?- el joven de mirada almendrada levantó la cabeza encontrándose con la causante de sus pesares quien lo observaba con curiosidad.

-Que la vida es una porquería- el joven se apoyó en un árbol, si no se apuraba a declarársele a Misao seguramente el antiguo okashira le arrebataría la oportunidad pero por otro lado, aunque se lo dijera…

-Que pesado estas hoy ¿Hablaste con el señor Aoshi?, ¿Sabes donde esta?-

-Más adelante…- aunque se lo dijera probablemente ella no reaccionaría de muy buena forma, era una de las cosas que le gustaban de ella, que no reaccionaba como la mayoría de la gente pero en esta ocasión…

-¿Como que mas adelante?, dime, ¿Esta en el templo?, ¿Esta de buen humor?, ¿Esta esperándome?- En ese caso en particular lo mejor hubiera sido que Misa fuera un poquito mas sensible.

-Misao quiero decirte una cosa-

-¿Qué?- la muchacha estaba distraída pensando en su señor Aoshi y eso hasta para el menos observador era claramente visible.

-Bueno… hoy descubrí algo que… no se si es bueno o malo pero…-

-Hablando de cosas malas Omasu ya descubrió a Yukishiro- lo cortó Misao poniendo un dedo bajo su barbilla, si el chico estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por declararse ella obviamente no se daba cuenta.

-¡Misao deja de interrumpirme!, lo que quiero decir es que…- de pronto los ojos del muchacho se pusieron en blanco mientras una gran gota de sudor aparecía en su frente -¿Has dicho que Omasu se ha enterado del canoso?-

-Sí, por ahora no es problema pero…-

-¿Y crees que se lo haya dicho a Shinomori?-

-¿Al señor Aoshi?, no creo que haya tenido tiempo ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-¡Por nada, nos vemos adiós!- acto seguido el castaño puso pies en polvorosa en dirección al Aoiya, había varias cosas que tenía que descubrir, dejaría el asunto de confesarse a Misao para después (para un momento en el que la chica estuviera concentrada en él y no en alguien mas).

-Que raros están todos- murmuró para si misma la joven ninja cuando vio a su amigo alejarse, bueno, aún tenía cosas que pensar, problemas que resolver y muchos días para trabajar pero por ahora solo se concentraría en el entrenamiento. Estar con su señor Aoshi era algo que simplemente no podía cambiar por nada, él había sido, era y seguiría siendo por siempre su sueño dorado… lastima que luciera tan frustrado en esos instantes… La joven frunció el ceño, se hallaba frente al templo y el antiguo okashira estaba de brazos cruzados en la cima de la escalera con una nada agradable mueca en la cara, que ella recordara hacía mucho tiempo que en el rostro del guapo joven no se veía ningún sentimiento ¿Qué cosa lo habría podido molestar a tal grado?.

-Señor Aoshi…- la joven tomo aliento -¡Ya estoy aquí, perdone por la tardanza!-

-No hay problema- el joven dio media vuelta y se introdujo al templo, esa era una clara orden de "Sígueme" en el idioma mudo de los ninjas, la chica negó con la cabeza al tiempo que corría tras él, si su señor Aoshi era el claro ejemplo de cómo debía ser un buen ninja ella aún estaba muy lejos de la meta.

-Señor Aoshi ¿Vamos a entrenar adentro esta vez?- ¡ZAZ! Por puro instinto su cadera hizo un quiebre perfecto hacía la derecha mientras un shuriken pasaba girando a toda velocidad a escasos centímetros de su costado.

-Buenos reflejos- la joven pasó saliva con los ojos abiertos de par en par ¿La atacaba a matar y luego simplemente decía "buenos reflejos" cuando se había salvado de morir por un pelo?, ese entrenamiento no iba a ser un juego en ningún sentido.

-Misao ¿Cómo peleas?- la pregunta la dejo descolocada (sin dejar de lado que seguía algo ofuscada por el ataque sorpresa).

-Pues… con kunais y sigo utilizando el kempo que me enseñó Hanya-

-Cuerpo a cuerpo y a distancia, eso esta bien- el joven parecía sumido en sus pensamientos así que la joven ninja trató de no molestarlo, después de todo se trataba del grandioso hombre que se había vuelto okashira a los quince años, cualquier cosa que estuviera pensando debía ser importante.

-Bien, sigues siendo delgada, el cuerpo a cuerpo no es exactamente tu fuerte, concentrémonos en el combate a distancia- el joven hablaba fríamente pero a Misao le pareció que sus propias mejillas se incendiaban ¿Seguía siendo muy delgada?, no sabía si eso era un halago o si debía sentirse mal por el comentario.

-Eh… señor Aoshi ¿Cómo…?- la pregunta no pudo ser terminada, la chica nuevamente se vio obligada a saltar hacía atrás al tiempo que un filoso y letal shuriken pasaba a escasos centímetros de su cara, ¿era su imaginación o su señor Aoshi estaba mas agresivo de lo normal?.

-Esto va a dejar de ser un juego- de estar en otras circunstancias la chica se hubiera reído, si para el antiguo okashira eso era un juego ¿Qué sería cuando estuviera peleando en serio?, dentro de poco tiempo lo iba a averiguar.

Sus largas piernas se flexionaron hacía adentro mientras llevaba ambas manos hacía su espalda y como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo cada espacio entre sus dedos encontró el mango de un kunai, ahora tenía ocho poderosas armas entre las manos, pero… Aoshi pareció desaparecer, luego su reflejo surgió en la profundidad del templo, derecha, izquierda, otra vez derecha, como si flotara, como si se tratara de un fantasma que recorre al compás del agua un espacio indefinido.

-La danza de las espadas- susurró la ninja tragando saliva, era casi imposible seguir con la vista a una persona que usara esa técnica, su primer impulso había sido descargar los kunais al aire frente a ella, eran ocho en total y seguro que uno de ellos le daban pero ¿Y si no?, en completa tensión las pupilas de la chica se movieron de un lado a otro, de arriba a abajo, el joven ninja no dejaba de moverse, de aparecer en un lugar y después en otro y de pronto…

-¡KRSH!- El sonido de su piel al desgarrarse no fue el mas agradable para la kunoichi, de su mejilla rápidamente empezó a correr un hilo de sangre, por lo menos dos puntas del shuriken se habían clavado en su tez y sentía que la cara le ardía por entero.

-Podría matarte si quisiera- sí, eso ya lo sabía, que estaba a merced de su tutor, el asunto en si era algo que la desesperaba en extremo, no le gustaba sentirse débil.

Nuevamente la tensión se hizo presente en el cuarto, Misao seguía de pie con los kunais listos, con sus piernas preparadas para saltar, con todos los sentidos alerta, pero desgraciadamente no podía prever los movimientos que haría el ninja, intentaba descubrir algo, un sonido, una pista, un presentimiento, pero lo único que sentía era la humedad que empezaba a inundar el sendero, seguramente una tormenta caería dentro de poco.

-¡KRSH!- Su pierna se tensó con dolor pero al mismo tiempo que el shuriken la cortaba lanzó dos kunais, uno a la izquierda y otro a la derecha dejando un margen de unos veinte centímetros entre uno y otro hacía el punto de donde había nacido el ataque, en condiciones normales no podía fallar pero… se enfrentaba a un genio, de esos que nacen una vez cada siglo.

-No lo suficientemente rápido- la voz de Aoshi se oía a sus espaldas y Misao se mordió el labio casi hasta hacerse daño, realmente si su tutor lo quisiera podría matarla en cualquier momento.

Se giró con decisión en el momento que un rayo cruzaba el cielo, había oscurecido prematuramente por la tormenta, el agua ya empezaba a caer insaciable fuera del templo.

-Te falta velocidad- nuevamente Aoshi estaba a sus espaldas, los ojos de la joven se abrieron con sorpresa, no era posible ¿Cómo podía moverse tan rápido?. Intentó nuevamente girarse pero no llevaba mas de un cuarto de vuelta cuando una potente patada la lanzó a volar por los aires, su cuerpo flotó libremente, su rostro se contrajo en humillación, siempre había pensado que entre ella y su señor Aoshi había una gran diferencia pero se había equivocado, la diferencia no era grande, era abismal.

Y por otro lado la patada no había sido nada indulgente, seguía volando a gran velocidad, incluso salió del templo, ya sentía el agua estrellarse contra su rostro y… un momento ¿Qué no saliendo del templo estaban las escaleras?.

-Con un demonio- el gruñido de Misao fue apenas audible, con un esfuerzo casi inhumano giró sus piernas, levantó los brazos y cayó de pie a escaso medio metro de romperse el cuello contra los escalones.

-¿Todavía quieres seguir ostentando el titulo de okashira?- Aoshi estaba en lo alto de las escaleras, desde esa postura, él arriba en toda su gloria y ella abajo con una rodilla al piso y respirando dificultosamente a la joven ninja le pareció que se trataba de un rey oscuro y poderoso que recibe el tributo de un vasallo, pero ese vasallo no estaba presto a rendirse.

Aoshi ladeó la cabeza, luego dio media vuelta y con el pie de atrás realizó una patada en arco, se había salvado de seis kunais, mas dos que la chica ya había usado sumaban ocho, fin de la prueba, él había ganado. De haber sido otro hombre hubiera reído pero él mejor que nadie sabía que nunca había que menospreciar a un oponente.

-**Kansatsu tobi kunai…- **la voz de su protegida sonaba mas fuerte y decidida a pesar del estruendo de la tormenta, una ventaja que tenía era que conocía la técnica, lo malo es que hasta ese momento se había dado cuenta que había usado los primeros seis kunais para distraerlo y esconderse, la condenada muchacha llevaba mas kunais ocultos, que previsora. El joven apretó los dientes poniéndose en guardia, a juzgar por su voz la chica se encontraba lejos, muy lejos de él, en esas circunstancias la única técnica que podía usar era…

-**¡Kawasemi no Hashi!- **Aoshi gruñó cuando en el ultimo instante el kunai pasó rozando su brazo, había logrado quitarse a tiempo pero lo malo de pelear contra kunais es que no desgarraban la piel sino que se enterraban en ella, por desgracia para Misao ahora sí las cosas habían terminado.

-Jaque mate- la chica tragó saliva, su pierna aún sangraba, su estomago le dolía como el mismísimo infierno por la patada que le había propinado su ahora sensei, podía seguir peleando pero en esas condiciones era inútil, Aoshi se encontraba nuevamente tras ella, tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento acariciando su nuca.

Un trueno lanzó su rugido al aire mientras el joven ninja subía lentamente sus manos por los brazos de Misao, acariciándolos, rozándolos, seduciéndolos, ella tragó saliva mientras su respiración se aceleraba.

-Misao ¿Sabes que pasara contigo si pierdes en una misión?- la pregunta había sonado sensual, ¡No!, debían ser imaginaciones suyas, Aoshi solo mostraba dos sentimientos, frialdad e ira, cualquier otra emoción era borrada inmediatamente, pero ahí, con él a sus espaldas, con sus fuertes manos sujetando casi con propiedad sus brazos sentía que todo era posible.

-No… no se que pasara- su garganta se sentía seca como nunca antes la había sentido.

-Misao aunque eres una ninja sigues siendo una mujer ¿Sabes lo que les pasa a las mujeres cuando caen en manos de un enemigo?- la pregunta la había hecho susurrándosela al oído, ella tragó saliva mientras daba un respingo, el ninja entonces dejó su oído satisfecho y soltó su agarre, por fin había dejado claro lo que buscaba, después de la platica (bueno esta bien, la "pelea") con Shiro, se había quedado muy preocupado acerca de un asunto.

Misao continuamente tenía tratos con hombres, como okashira que era tenía que vérselas con personas desagradables, los hombres normalmente no se portaban amables con una mujer que se encontraba en un alto cargo, algunos podrían querer "algo más" para dar su consentimiento en ciertos asuntos.

Y no suficiente con eso las misiones siempre eran arriesgadas, las mujeres corrían un peligro cincuenta veces mayor al que corría un hombre en las mismas circunstancias, ahora entendía perfectamente porque Okina le había suplicado a Misao que dejara la vida de ninja, pero la chica era como una mula, terca, terriblemente terca, nadie la convencería de dejar el camino que había elegido como vida, ni siquiera él.

En tales circunstancias lo único que podía hacer era sembrar el miedo en ella, abrirle los ojos a la verdadera realidad, no al sueño rosa que ella se empeñaba en vivir. La vida de un ninja de entre todas las vidas que se podía elegir era de las mas pesadas. Se decía que la diferencia entre un samurai y un ninja era que estos últimos no tenían honor.

Y no le pesaba reconocer que esta afirmación era cierta, un shinobi actuaba en las sombras, atacaba por las espaldas, su único objetivo era cumplir la misión, ya antes lo había dicho en la pelea contra ese otro tipo de negro, el tal Gein "Para un Oniwabanshu cumplir la misión lo es todo", no importaba lo que tuvieran que hacer, su única meta era cumplir la misión.

Desde que tenía quince años esa regla le había parecido acertada y perfecta, pero ahora… los ojos del joven refulgieron en la oscuridad, sus pupilas azules brillaron como hacía años no lo hacían, Misao se dio la vuelta despacio, temblando bajo la tormenta se abrazó a si misma observándolo con timidez, su carita de porcelana parecía querer esconderse bajo los largos mechones de cabello que completamente empapados se pegaban a ella.

Y viéndola lo supo, ahora esa regla le parecía una basura, a él ya no le importaba completar la misión, no le interesaba si Misao fallaba una y otra vez, no le importaba si abortaba el trabajo, lo único que quería era que no le pasara nada, lo que mas deseaba era poder tenerla a su lado, feliz e inocente como siempre lo había sido. Las mujeres ninjas normalmente se valían de algo mas que sus habilidades para el combate al momento de conseguir información pero él no permitiría que Misao hiciera algo así, no permitiría que alguien le hiciera daño.

-El entrenamiento ha terminado- la frase se dirigía hacía ella pero los ojos de su tutor estaban en otra parte, Misao simplemente asintió fuertemente con la cabeza, aún se sentía mal aunque todo rastro de sangre había sido borrado por el agua.

-… ¿Te encuentras bien?- sus verdes ojos se abrieron de par en par al tiempo que nerviosamente se giraba hacía él.

-Si-si- el tartamudeo fue inevitable –Solo me he herido un poco la pierna pero creo que podré caminar- la oración fue coronada con una sonrisa.

-Tus enemigos intentaran atacar tus piernas- el joven ninja empezó la retirada con la chica siguiéndolo con renovados bríos.

-¿Mis piernas?- en medio de la tormenta apenas podía oírle, tenía que hablar a gritos y de paso rodear los lugares que se habían encharcado demasiado.

-Tus piernas se notan rápidamente como tu mejor arma, son largas, flexibles, fuertes…- y hermosas iba a agregar pero ese pensamiento lo dejo solo para él.

-Pero señor Aoshi no creo que muchos de mis enemigos tengan su capacidad de análisis, lo mas seguro es que intenten darme en cualquier lugar- la chica cojeó un poco para después forzar su pierna y alcanzar nuevamente a su tutor.

-De cualquier modo debes buscar una manera de proteger tu punto más fuerte-

-Que gracioso me hubiera creído que lo que tenía que proteger era mi punto más débil y no el más fuerte-

-Aún no encuentro tu punto mas débil- el joven no planeaba hacerle un elogio con eso pero la chica lo tomo como tal y sonrió de una manera encantadora, sonrisa que Aoshi no pudo ver por estar ocupado apartando ramas caídas del camino.

-Señor Aoshi ¿Usted tiene un punto débil?- en medio del caos que los rodeaba Aoshi dejo de caminar y Misao tragó saliva asustada de haberlo molestado con su infantil pregunta, claro que todos en el mundo tenían puntos débiles, pero es que su señor Aoshi parecía tan perfecto que ella no podía siquiera imaginar cual era el suyo.

-¡No era mi intención molestarlo!, yo solo…-

-No, no es eso- el joven se giró hacía ella, había recordado cuando Misao era pequeña y lo jalaba de su manga intentando por todos los medios que le pusiera atención a una de sus siempre tan variadas preguntas, su curiosidad por aquellos días era insaciable, aunque parecía que su sed de respuestas no se había acabado.

-Mi punto débil es el mismo punto débil que comparten todos los hombres-

-Ahh…- la chica puso los ojos en blanco eso la dejaba en las mismas. El joven ninja la miró de reojo mientras recomenzaba la marcha, había intentado hacer una broma, al parecer no había resultado.

-Misao no te quedes atrás-

-¡Voy!- la chica ahogó un gemido y volvió a correr para alcanzarlo.

-Detente-

-¿He?- el momento en el que el joven ninja se agachó frente a ella y revisó su pierna tocándola levemente pareció ser el mas largo de su vida entera, el ex okashira por su parte simplemente frunció el ceño, el shuriken que le había lanzado no había desgarrado solamente piel.

Sus brazos parecieron moverse mecánicamente, uno pasando tras su espalda y el otro bajo sus rodillas, Misao solo atinó a pasar saliva sonrojándose furiosamente cuando su cabeza hizo contacto con el musculoso pecho de su tutor.

-Señor Aoshi yo… de verdad puedo seguir caminando, no es tan grave-

-Esta cayendo una tormenta y nosotros estamos caminando entre árboles, es peligroso, debemos salir cuanto antes-

-Ah…- el pensamiento de que no lo hacía porque se preocupara por ella sino por la seguridad de ambos pareció calmarla, no quería verse mas débil de lo que ya se había visto frente a él.

El joven al notar que la chica se relajaba empezó a saltar entre los árboles, cargar a una persona en medio de una tormenta saltando de rama en rama era un acto verdaderamente temerario que pocas personas se atreverían a realizar pero para él era casi como respirar, no le suscitaba ningún problema, al contrario, sentir a su protegida por primera vez tan cerca, poder aspirar su aroma, sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo, llevarla en brazos, todo en si era como una fantasía hecha realidad y lo estaba disfrutando al máximo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Misao sintió unos leves rayos de sol sobre su cara y se frotó los ojos soñolienta, no quería pararse, su futón estaba muy calientito, estaba…

-¡Oye!- instintivamente se tapó con la sabana casi hasta las orejas al tiempo que toda su cara se volvía roja y de sus orejas escapaba un humo de extraña procedencia.

-¿Qué?-

-¡¿Cómo que, "que"?!, ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto pervertido?-

-No soy ningún pervertido-

-¿Entonces que haces aquí?, ¡Explícate!-

-Oye, quien debería estar molesto soy yo, me olvidaste desde ayer y no soy del tipo de persona que se queda acostada todo el día y se siente conforme-

-¿Y eso te da permiso de entrar a mi cuarto?-

-Nadie me lo impidió-

-¡Argh!- olvidando que se encontraba en una camiseta casi transparente y un corto short la ninja se paró de golpe y lanzó una potente patada hacía el joven peliplateado quien simplemente arqueo su cadera para evitar el golpe.

-Que agresiva-

-¡Que descarado!-

-Misao ¿Pasa algo ahí?- al parecer Okon había oído el escándalo y se aproximaba al cuarto de la ninja y eso era todo menos bueno.

-¡No, no pasa nada!- en esta ocasión su rostro se puso blanco como el papel mientras le hacía señas desesperadas a Enishi para que se escondiera pero el muchacho que descansaba apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados no parecía tener la mas mínima intención de obedecer.

-¿Cómo que no pasa nada?, oí escándalo y…- la joven de largo cabello castaño abrió el shoji pero frente a ella solo se encontraba una Misao que con sonrisa nerviosa le hacía señas con la mano para dar a entender que todo estaba bien.

-Estas muy rara pero supongo que es por lo de ayer, te vi cuando venías de regreso de tu "entrenamiento" en brazos de Aoshi, si que eres una pillina-

-¡Okon!- la cara de Misao volvió a su modo "jitomate maduro" y la mayor soltó una estridente carcajada.

-Apúrate, el almuerzo estará listo en seguida-

-¡Sí!- la chica cerró el shoji de golpe en cuanto su compañera se dio la vuelta.

-No tenías que hacer esto- en el piso Enishi la veía con los ojos entrecerrados, por lo menos seis kunais yacían enterradas en la pared donde anteriormente había estado apoyada su cabeza.

-Y tú no tenías que portarte tan mal ¿Acaso no recuerdas que casi nadie sabe que estas aquí?-

-Pues va siendo momento de que lo sepan- resopló el espadachín poniéndose de pie, Misao simplemente ahogó una exclamación de asombro ¿Tan pronto?.

…………

……

…

**..**

**.**

Aoshi estaba al final de la mesa, Shiro al principio, Okon y Omasu servían el desayuno, Kuro y Okina cantaban, un día normal, o eso habría sido de no ser porque dos de los ahí reunidos bufaban por la presencia del otro.

Aoshi casi podía sentir su odio emanar hacía Shiro, era por así decirlo su rival, el mas peligroso oponente al que podía enfrentase, era joven, atractivo, no tenía en su haber una larga lista de sangre y mucho menos ataques a antiguos camaradas, siempre había estado cerca de Misao y siempre la había apoyado incondicionalmente, si se iniciara en esos momentos una pelea por el amor de la chica era seguro que el joven castaño resultaría vencedor.

Shiro casi podía sentir su odio emanar hacía Aoshi, era por así decirlo su rival, el mas peligroso contrincante al que podría enfrentarse, era joven, atractivo, fuerte, valiente, un genio en toda la extensión de la palabra, a su lado Misao nunca tendría que preocuparse por estar en peligro porque el solo pronunciar el nombre de Shinomori Aoshi ya era motivo de miedo para sus oponentes. Y claro el punto mas grande a su favor (y el definitivo) era que la chica estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, si se iniciara en esos momentos una pelea por el amor de la joven era seguro que el antiguo okashira resultaría vencedor.

Unos ojos acaramelados se levantaron por encima de la mesa al tiempo que unos azul eléctrico hacían lo mismo, unos rayos parecieron salir disparados de cada lado de la habitación, la tensión se respiraba en el aire.

-¿Por qué no ha llegado Misao?- Okon puso un dedo bajo su barbilla.

-¡Aquí estoy!- los ojos de todos los presentes se giraron hacía ella, tanto Shiro como Aoshi intentaron adelantársele a su oponente, decir "buenos días" o algo así pero…

-Quiero presentarles a Yukishiro Enishi, desde hoy trabajara con nosotros y vivirá en el Aoiya- el peliplateado miró a todos sin expresión en su rostro, bajo sus gafas oscuras sus expertos ojos recorrieron todos los rostros memorizándolos, Omasu le sonrió y reconoció en ella a la chica que lo había cuidado el día anterior, el anciano a su vez también lo inspeccionaba con cara de malas pulgas, se notaba que la idea no le agradaba en nada, la otra chica de pelo largo lo veía como si se tratara de algún extraño manjar y la mirada de contenida lujuria le produjo escalofríos, de verdad que las chicas ninjas eran extrañas.

-Yukishiro- Aoshi se puso de pie haciendo la pantomima de que no sabía que el peliplateado se encontraba en el Aoiya y luciendo bastante molesto.

-Shinomori- contestó en voz baja el antiguo mafioso concentrando su mirada en el ninja.

-Señor Aoshi siento no haberle dicho esto antes pero…- intervino Misao intentando pacificar un poco las cosas pero el peliplateado la interrumpió.

-Pero es la okashira así que no le debe explicaciones a nadie, además me parece que Shinomori podría haber dicho algo acerca de esta situación antes si así lo hubiese deseado- Misao abrió la boca, el antiguo okashira apretó los puños y Shiro frunció el ceño, así que era cierto, Aoshi sí sabía que Yukishiro Enishi se encontraba en el Aoiya pero entonces ¿Por qué no había dicho nada?.

-Estando todos de acuerdo, me parece que solo falta que me den mis obligaciones ¿Verdad?- el joven espadachín se rasco una oreja con desenfado mientras todos en la habitación intercambiaban miradas, Misao en esos momentos solo deseó una cosa… que se la tragara la tierra.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Okina había estado gruñendo todo el tiempo que confiar en un enemigo en potencia de Himura era mala idea, Omasu y Okon habían estado con los ojos en forma de corazoncito todo el tiempo, su señor Aoshi se había mostrado frío y mas taciturno de lo habitual y para colmo de males Shiro se había tenido que ir pitando para no llegar tarde a su trabajo ¿Qué mas podía salir peor?.

-Desde ahorita te lo digo, no pienso lavar baños- a sí… el genio de su nuevo trabajador.

-Te la pasas dando ordenes y…-

-Y tu te la pasas dando excusas- la cortó tajantemente el joven al tiempo que se pasaba el dorso de la mano por la frente limpiando unas escasas gotas de sudor.

-¿Qué dices?- ganas de pelearse le sobraban pero decían que si cocinabas de mal humor el sabor de la comida se estropeaba ¿Sería cierto?.

-Te la has pasado excusándote- continuó el muchacho mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en busca de los ingredientes necesarios –Le das explicaciones al viejo de porque estoy aquí, le das explicaciones a Shinomori de porque no le habías dicho nada, de verdad que parece que no sabes cual es tu lugar-

-¿Mi lugar?- preguntó la chica perpleja –Ellos son mi Jiya y el señor Aoshi, son las personas de mayor peso entre los Oniwabanshu, yo solo…-

-Tú solo eres la okashira- como si lo que había dicho se tratara de una bomba Misao se quedo estática, una estatua no se hubiera quedado mas quieta que ella en esos instantes.

-Fui el líder de la mafia china, sé mejor que nadie lo que es estar en la cima, no le debes explicaciones a nadie, no le debes obediencia a nadie, el okashira es la ley, simple- por un momento se giró hacía ella, sus brazos estaban cargados de legumbres, en la cintura lucía un delantal de un extraño color marrón y sus gafas estaban algo bajas dejando ver parte de sus penetrantes ojos negros y por extraño que pareciera… a Misao se le antojo una imagen imponente.

-Soy la okashira- lo repitió bajito mientras cortaba zanahorias, sonaba difícil creérselo (sobre todo por la forma en la que había ocurrido), pero si no empezaba por creérselo ella nadie mas lo haría –Entonces…-

-Entonces cuando te vuelvan a decir "¡Es mala idea tener aquí a ese Yukishiro!" tú simplemente dirás "La decisión esta tomada no hay nada que deliberar"- la joven ninja parpadeó y luego una apenas perceptible sonrisa se formó en sus labios, no sabía si el peliplateado le decía eso intentando ayudarla o si simplemente lo hacía para tener una estancia en paz, pero de cualquier modo seguiría su consejo.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?-

-Si no me sintiera mejor no estaría aquí preparando ensaladas ¿Verdad?- la ironía en sus palabras era algo a lo que aún no se acostumbraba y que dicho sea de paso la molestaba en alto grado.

-Eres desesperante-

-Eres mala ninja, supongo que estamos a mano-

-¡Que!-

-No grites, es malo gritar en la cocina-

-¡No soy una mala ninja!- la había herido en su fuero interno y eso no iba a quedar impune.

-Esa ni tu te la crees- el joven se puso de espaldas, una sonrisa malvada hizo aparición en su rostro, se iba divertir de lo lindo en ese lugar.

-¡¿Con quien te crees que estas hablando pedazo de …?!- la chica no pudo seguir, un fuerte dolor la recorrió de arriba hacía abajo por toda su pierna, era como si su músculo se hubiese estirado para después encogerse dolorosamente.

-¿Qué decías?- y ahí estaba ese odioso peliplateado, se había movido como un verdadero felino por la habitación, no lo había oído, ni siquiera lo había sentido y ahora estaba en cuclillas frente a ella presionando con sus dedos el lugar donde el día anterior su señor Aoshi le había enterrado un shuriken.

-¡Ah!- de una furiosa patada la chica intentó mandarlo a volar pero claramente el antiguo líder de la mafia no era ni por asomo parecido a Shiro y antes de que pudiera siquiera rozarlo ya se encontraba a prudentes dos metros de distancia de ella.

-Dime ¿Eso te lo hizo Shinomori?-

-Me parece que hasta la pregunta ofende… micifuz- gruñó la chica a modo de respuesta, el joven ante el nuevo sobrenombre solo alzó una ceja como sinónimo de contrariedad.

-Un shuriken, aproximadamente cuatro centímetros de profundidad, eso es demasiado para considerarse un simple rasguño-

-Y tu hablas demasiado para mi gusto, pensé que un "vengador" resultaría mas serio-

-Mmm, ya no soy un vengador- por un momento el joven pareció bajar la guardia al tiempo que alzaba los ojos al cielo intentando no sucumbir ante los encantos de una cebolla. –Pero soy muy observador si a eso te refieres-

-No necesito a un observador-

-Sí que lo necesitas-

-¿Eso crees?-

-Eso creo, Shinomori esta intentando manejarte a su antojo, te da clases prácticas en donde se asegura de que pierdas, es como un método sistemático para causarte frustración-

-¿Frustración?- Misao se hallaba simplemente perpleja, tanto que incluso el antiguo asesino se sintió un "poco" mal de mentirle tan impunemente, pero es que era tan ingenua que se creía todo y hacía mucho tiempo que Yukishiro no se divertía como planeaba hacerlo.

-Claro ¿O acaso no te sentiste frustrada ayer en la noche?, te vi cuando volvías en sus brazos, aunque estabas sonrojada no lucías muy conforme-

-¡¿Qué dices?!- una bola de algo parecido a lo que se podría clasificar como vergüenza subió por su pecho hasta alojarse en su garganta, ¿Incluso con lo poco que llevaba viviendo en el Aoiya Yukishiro se había enterado de su amor por el antiguo okashira?.

-Las relaciones humanas de afecto entre parejas me resultan en extremo confusas, dejémoslas de lado por ahora, lo que quiero decir es que me parece que en el ámbito ninja eres insegura, lo cual es extraño porque la última vez que te vi lucías muy fiera-

-La ultima vez que me viste fue cuando la pelea de Himura ¿verdad?-

-Sí- el joven giró a ver que tal evolucionaba su sopa de miso, la cosa no parecía ir nada mal.

-Bueno… era mas impulsiva, hacía poco que el señor Aoshi por fin había vuelto y yo me sentía tan feliz y con tantas ganas de que viera que ya era eficiente que…- la joven guardo silencio por un momento –Pero al final me di cuenta de que comparada con él aún sigo siendo poco menos que nada-

-Perdón ¿Dijiste algo?- Yukishiro se volteó hacía ella con una cara de completa inocencia.

-¡Tú, micifuz idiota!, ¡¿No me estabas escuchando?!-

-Vaya maneras de comportarse para una chica- gruñó el peliplateado levantando una ceja, para él el modelo perfecto de cómo debía ser una mujer era como lo había sido su difunta hermana, seria, reservada, inteligente, hermosa, valiente y amable, nada que ver con las chicas que había conocido después, como esa Kamiya que se alteraba a la menor provocación o esta chiquilla que no vacilaba en soltar palabrotas y tirar patadas, menudo problema en el que se vería envuelto si algún día se le ocurría formar una familia, sería mas fácil encontrar una aguja en un pajar que encontrar la mujer ideal para él.

-¿Maneras de comportarse?, ¿Me estas hablando de maneras de comportarse tú que dejas a una dama hablando sola?-

-Hablando de damas ¿Acaso no recibiste un entrenamiento especial como kunoichi?- los ojos de Misao parecieron centellear para después apagarse poco a poco.

-Bueno… casi todo lo que sé lo he aprendido por mi cuenta, nadie ha querido enseñarme nada desde que el señor Aoshi me dejo con el viejo Okina hace tantos años, sé que entre las especialidades de las mujeres ninja esta la seducción y todo eso pero…-

-No la sabes- la muchacha asintió con la cabeza y el joven espadachín puso un dedo bajo su barbilla.

-Misao, Yukishiro ¿Ya están los platos de…?-

-¡Ahí van!- respondieron a coro los dos jóvenes arrojando por los aires cuatro platos de soba caliente que Kuro apenas y pudo recibir por los pelos.

-Menudo lío el tener ninjas y espadachines cocineros- se quejó el joven cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-¿Qué estas pensando micifuz?-

-Una idea-

-¿Idea?, ¿por que será que me suena macabro viniendo de ti?-

-Bueno ¿Quieres sorprender o no a ese Shinomori?- unos ojos verdes hicieron contacto con unos negros, las cosas no pintaban bien.

COMISARIA CENTRAL DE KYOTO….

-Diez quince de la mañana el…-

-El sospechoso camina por el puente…- Shiro se detuvo y se rascó tras la oreja en busca de inspiración.

-¡Camina por el puente y al vernos hecha a correr!-

-Poco profesional- gruñó el castaño a su compañero secándose el sudor acumulado en su barbilla.

-¿Entonces?- el rubio ya se estaba fastidiando.

-Diez quince de la mañana, visualizamos a un sujeto sospechoso caminando por el puente- el joven de mirada almendrada se detuvo y miró con ojos desafiantes al frente mientras extendía la mano –Al acercarnos a él para intentar interrogarlo el sujeto en cuestión huye sin motivo-

-Lo perseguimos intentando proteger a la población civil y…-

-Y descubren que ese informe es una mierda y lo vuelven a hacer- exclamó Saito entrando con su habitual cigarrillo matutino.

-¡Ni locos, a nadie le importan estos informes!- explotó Cho tirando la hoja al aire.

-Nadie los lee, ni siquiera tú- intento apoyar a su compañero el castaño.

-Pero me divierto de lo lindo viéndolos sufrir, aunque como les dije antes probablemente eso cambie-

-¿Siempre si vamos a perseguir al tal Yukishiro ese?- pregunto con desgano el ex juppon rascándose la oreja.

-Posiblemente- Shiro intentó permanecer impasible pero a pesar de todo sintió como unas frías gotas de sudor perlaban su cuello.

-A propósito de eso tigre-

-¡No me digas así!-

-¿Sabes como es Yukishiro?-

-¿He?- Shiro estaba por contestar ¡Pero por supuesto!, gracias a kami había reaccionado a tiempo. -¿Cómo lo voy a conocer?, ¡nunca en mi vida lo he visto!-

-Eso pensé- el antiguo lobo de Mibu saco un cuaderno, tomó una pluma bien empapada de tinta y se sentó con una pierna cruzada frente a ellos.

-Yukishiro Enishi tiene aproximadamente veinte años- a pesar de que hablaba con el cigarrillo en la boca los sonidos salían claramente de su garganta.

-Su cabello es así, así y así- murmuró mientras en el papel algunos signos de algo que parecían una especie extraña de púas surgían.

-Tiene un rostro que las mujeres consideran "atractivo", mas o menos así- en el papel una cara gorda y deforme hizo su aparición y tanto en la cabeza de Cho como en la de Shiro apareció una gran gota de sudor.

-Aunque sus ojos no se ven porque siempre usa unas gafas oscuras, luego tenemos el cuello y el cuerpo…- rápidamente el dibujito fue ataviado con unas desproporciónales piernas y unos brazos que tenían unos músculos tan grandes que simulaban dos grandes tumores.

-Recuerden que el tipo en cuestión esta vestido con ropa china- por lo visto el termino "ropa china" para Saito era lo equivalente a ponerle botones en la camisa a la imagen.

-Finalmente sus zapatos están así, sus manos son así y su espada es así- ante el ultimo punto el antiguo Shinsen pareció entretenerse un poco mas y finalmente le extendió el papel a sus subordinados.

-Vayan y no vuelvan sin él-

-¿Y como planeas que lo reconozcamos?- apuntó con los ojos entrecerrados el rubio viendo alternativamente a su jefe y al papel en su mano.

-Pues con el retrato recordado claro esta- respondió el policía como si se tratara de la cosa mas obvia del mundo.

-¡Que retrato recordado ni que cuerno!- saltó Shiro sintiendo como las venas de su cuello se saltaban visiblemente –¡Esta cosa esta horrible!-

-Claro que no, se nota enseguida que la espada es una mezcla de espada japonesa con espada china, o mas bien, una espada japonesa perfeccionada en china, se puede apreciar esto rápidamente por su extensión y los borlos que acompañan la empuñadura-

-¡Y de que nos sirve que solo le hayas puesto empeño a dibujar la espada!- saltaron al tiempo ambos subordinados gritándole tan cerca a Saito que éste tuvo que voltear la cara para no correr el riesgo de ser besado por error.

-Ustedes solo buscando excusas…-

-¡Excusas son lo que buscas tú para tirarte un cigarro!, ¡Si quieres que encontremos al mafioso ese danos algo que nos sirva!-

-Incompetentes estos- gruñó el lobo sacudiendo la cabeza al tiempo que sacaba algo de su cajón y lo lanzaba hacía ellos. –No vuelvan sin él- ambos compañeros se vieron a los ojos pestañearon para después posar su atención en el papel que acababan de recibir y…

-¡Si tenías una foto porque no nos la diste desde un principio!-

-Porque pensé que no la necesitarían- el rubio empezó a despotricar contra el policía mientras se daba la vuelta en busca de sus cosas pero Shiro tragó saliva sin moverse un ápice, Saito le sonreía, y no era esa sonrisita cínica que ponía cuando los quería hacer sufrir, era la sonrisa de un hombre que se estaba divirtiendo en grande porque sabía algo. El castaño paso lentamente su lengua por encima de sus labios con preocupación al tiempo que el rubio lo jalaba de un brazo hacía afuera, el lobo no podía estar planeando nada bueno.

Notas de Okashira Janet: Bueno aquí la actualización, ahora me enfoque mas en el entrenamiento, un poco de maldad por parte de Enishi y algo que divierte a Saito.

En la parte del entrenamiento la técnica que utiliza Misao "Kansatsu tobi kunai Kawasemi no Hashi" la utilizo en el manga para destruir una bomba bajo el agua, es un ataque a distancia en el que se tiene que estar seguro de los metros y grados a los que se encuentra el objetivo, en este caso falló contra Aoshi, pero quizás con el entrenamiento adecuado consiga sus objetivos.

Micifuz es un sinónimo de felino o gato, en este caso Misao lo utiliza porque Enishi se le figura un gato aunque a decir verdad lo puse porque últimamente uso esta palabra para llamar a todos mis amigos… bueno…

Finalmente Saito dice "retrato recordado" en todo caso sería "retrato hablado" una broma mas del lobo de Shinsengumi.

Y hablando de bromas, esta vez me he saltado poner una conversación, sí, así como lo leen je,je. Hay una escena que debió haber aparecido y que no sale en el capitulo ¿Saben cual es?, si aciertan la voy a escribir en el próximo capitulo, si no, pues no. Okashira janet tiene ganas de jugar.

AGRADECIMIENTOS A: **gabyhiatt **no pensé que a casi todo el mundo le cayera tan simpático Shiro pero creo que ya he escogido su destino, espero que no te moleste, **Ayann **lo mismo para ti amiga, Shiro es un amor pero veamos que le pasa, tus deducciones en el review me ayudaron mucho, **Bruja **pues sí, aún no ha salido como se lo ha tomado del todo Aoshi pero Enishi no parece pintar para ser un niño bueno, **sugeisy **no solo tu te quedaste fría yo también pensé ¡Que hice! Pero ya que, Shiro ya se había declarado, **misao91 **bueno ya pasaron los examenes (hace mucho) lo cual quiere decir que de nuevo me tardo en actualizar pero espero que valga la pena la espera, **hikaruhiwatari **una acérrima fan de Aoshi, eso me encanta ¡Que el ninja tenga sus seguidoras sí!, **amary-san **de verdad que agradezco el que haya dejado dos reviews en mi humilde historia, es de verdad un honor para mi (digo si le digo "san" debo hablarle de usted ¿no?) je,je. Cuídense y ya saben, encuentren la escena perdida Ciao

_24/junio/2008/ martes _


	8. La busqueda del crecimiento

DE CUANDO CRECI

**DE CUANDO CRECI**

**Capitulo 8: La búsqueda del crecimiento**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

-No señora, no le estoy preguntando si lo quiere conocer, le estoy preguntando que sí lo ha visto… sí, ya sé que es muy apuesto por favor solo contésteme ¿Lo ha visto?, sí ya sé que si lo hubiera visto no estaría suspirando por una foto en estos momentos… ¿Eso quiere decir que no lo ha visto?...- Shiro soltó un enorme suspiro mientras su compañero seguía interrogando sin buenos resultados a una mas de las mujeres que caminaban por las abarrotadas calles de Kyoto.

-Que mierda, este Yukishiro me esta metiendo en muchos problemas- el antiguo juppon hizo una desagradable mueca al tiempo que volvía a guardar la fotografía del antiguo mafioso en uno de los pliegues de su traje.

-Ni que lo digas- el joven ninja observó el cielo evitando volver a suspirar, lo mas problemático de todo ese caso es que él sí sabía donde estaba Yukishiro.

-Y estas mujeres ¿Están locas o que les pasa?, se derriten por una foto-

-El tipo es atractivo-

-Sí claro, solo ven un chico malo y se les antoja encantador-

-¿Cuándo eras parte del juppon gatana te perseguían las chicas?- el rubio se quedo de piedra, parecía que le habían dado en uno de sus puntos flacos pero se recupero al instante.

-¡Por supuesto!, yo era el mas codiciado del grupo… bueno quizás me rebasaba por una mínima diferencia Soujiro pero casi no era nada-

-¿Soujiro?- Shiro hizo un desesperado intento por recordar algo acerca de ese nombre pero su mente estaba en blanco.

-Solían decirle Tenken, era el mas rápido de todos los hombres sobre esta tierra, es en serio-

-¿Y donde esta?- Shiro se hizo a un lado para darle paso a una mujer que avanzaba con una gran canasta de mandado.

-Nadie lo sabe, esta prófugo, no creo que lo atrapen nunca-

-¿Tan bueno es?-

-A estas alturas yo creo que es inofensivo- el rubio se encogió de hombros al tiempo que miraba a su alrededor, debía buscar a una nueva persona a la cual interrogar, él y Shiro se habían dividido a la gente, de las mujeres se encargaba él y de los hombres el castaño. Eso lo habían decidido después de darse cuenta de que el joven ninja batallaba mucho para quitarse a las mujeres de encima una vez les había dirigido la palabra.

"Las mujeres están locas" se dijo a si mismo el múltiple espadachín al tiempo que avanzaba hacía donde una linda joven barría su banqueta, ¿Qué le verían al castaño que no tenía él?.

-Disculpe señorita…- mientras Cho empezaba con su interrogatorio el joven ninja torció la boca buscando él a su vez a alguien a quien interrogar, la situación era completamente absurda, pero si no interrogaba a unas cuantas personas el rubio empezaría a sospechar, que burla tan cruel del destino estaba viviendo.

Lo único que esperaba con todo el corazón era que la búsqueda de Yukishiro Enishi se suspendiera por falta de pruebas, eso o que el mes en el cual estaría bajo las ordenes del lobo de Shinsengumi llegara a su fin… ¿Por qué las dos opciones se veían tan lejanas en ese instante con el sol dándole de lleno en su cara?.

-No señorita, no le estoy preguntando si esta guapo, si parece un sueño o si quiere conocerlo, le estoy diciendo que es peligroso y que si lo ha visto… soy un agente del gobierno… no, no creo estar siendo grosero… le estoy diciendo la verdad, este tipo es peligroso… ¿Entonces no lo ha visto?- el antiguamente mesero del Aoiya dejo caer pesadamente la cabeza, ese día y los que venían por delante serían muy, muy, muy largos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Muy bien aquí comienza nuestro entrenamiento Express marca registrada Yukishiro compañía-

-¡Cállate y apura, recuerda que te contrate para cocinar no para estas tonterías!- Misao realmente no sabía porque se estaba prestando para un juego tan tonto, de hecho no entendía porque había trabajado como loca para dejar todo hecho en el Aoiya para robar algo de tiempo y "entrenar" con el peliplateado.

-No me apures niñita, empecemos de una buena vez-

-Dices empecemos, empecemos pero no haces nada- gruñó la ninja cruzándose de brazos, a ser sincera su empleado y ella no se llevaban muy bien y dudaba mucho que esa condición cambiara.

-Bueno en primer lugar quisiera saber de tus habilidades, ¿Sigues manejando los kunais verdad?-

-Si- contestó la joven con cierto fastidio, eso era lo mismo que le había preguntado su tutor, solo esperaba que al antiguo mafioso no se le ocurriera aventarle de repente algún shuriken como lo había hecho su señor Aoshi.

-Bueno ¿Qué tal tu puntería?-

-Pensaba que bien pero no he acertado en darle al señor Aoshi-

-¿Segura que le querías dar?-

-¿A que te refieres?- su rostro pareció oscurecerse ante la pregunta.

-Quiero decir si le apuntaste con la intención de dañarlo-

-Creo… creo que sí, no lo sé, no pensé mucho en esos momentos- el joven alzó una ceja visiblemente divertido, no esperaba que la muchacha le contestara con tanta sinceridad.

-Bueno, entonces suponiendo que atacaste con toda la intención de dañar nos damos de bruces con el resultado de que Shinomori es mas fuerte que tú y por mucho-

-Dime algo que no sepa idiota- gruñó la chica entrecerrando los ojos.

-Bueno, bueno vaya que te exaltas- el joven infló el pecho y se acomodó las gafas de sol sobre el puente de su nariz –Sí eres mas débil físicamente debemos volverte fuerte en otro sentido-

-Soy una ninja, se supone que debo ser fuerte físicamente, sino como se supone que voy a pelear, ninjas, pelear ¿Te suena no?- el joven hizo un gesto vago con la mano.

-Antes que nada me he dado cuenta de una cosa, ustedes, es decir tú y tus compañeros exceptuando a Shinomori no pueden detectar una presencia-

-¿Qué?-

-Varias veces he estado muy cerca de ti y no lo has notado hasta que he hablado, eso pasa también con otras personas-

-¡¿Es en serio?!- la muchacha iba a gritar unas cuantas cosas mas pero rápidamente reflexionó, por supuesto que debía ser en serio, después de todo Enishi había logrado entrar a su cuarto sin que ella siquiera intentara despertarse, lo mismo había pasado cuando Shiro y ella se habían encontrado a Yukishiro herido en el bosque, sí él no hubiera hablado ellos no lo habrían visto, cada vez se sentía mas frustrada con esa conversación.

-Lo primero que haremos será entrenar para sentir presencias-

-¿Se puede hacer eso?- la joven ladeó la cabeza, sus ojos parecían dos puntitos en su rostro.

-Prepárate, el plan Yukishiro fantasma ha empezado-

-Yukishiro… ¿fantasma?-

DIA UNO…

**Aoshi** aún no encontraba momento para hablar a solas con Enishi, debía reclamarle al peliplateado dos que tres cosas y de paso dejarle claras varias reglas pero simplemente aquella tarea era imposible. Había intentado hablar con él después del almuerzo pero en cuanto terminaban de comer todos los integrantes del Aoiya salían disparados a sus obligaciones.

Shiro salía con rostro apesadumbrado a su trabajo en la comisaría, Okon y Kuro empezaban a abrir las puertas del restaurante y a preparar las mesas y los chicos restantes se amarraban un trapo en la cintura, se arremangaban las yukatas, los kimonos y cualquier prenda larga hasta los codos y con un grito de "¡Empecemos!" se ponían a cocinar unas ollas que serían suficientes para darle de comer a todo un ejercito.

El joven ninja había intentado decir algo en medio de ese trajín de platos, ollas, cucharas, sudor, olores y movimiento pero le había resultado imposible. En primera porque no se sentía muy cómodo discutiendo con Yukishiro en frente de todos y en segunda porque no quería que Misao oyera lo que tenía que decirle.

Realmente estaba frustrado… ya ni meditar en el templo lo calmaba, de hecho iba al templo pero ya no cavilaba acerca de su oscuro pasado o lo que venía por delante y la razón era muy sencilla, simple y sencillamente ya no meditaba.

Las meditaciones habían quedado atrás, lo del momento era la planeación, debía planear el como sacar de en medio de la contienda a Shiro, marcarle sus altos a Yukishiro, tratar de confesarle a su protegida lo que sentía.

Diciéndolo de ese modo no sonaba muy difícil, lo único que tenía que hacer era hablar con su protegida, decirle dos simples palabritas, nada del otro mundo… era realmente sencillo ¿No?.

-Si es tan sencillo… porque demonios no puedo hacerlo…- el muchacho frunció el ceño, algo se le debía ocurrir.

**Misao **no sabía si enfurecerse o echarse a reír, cuando Enishi había dicho eso de "plan fantasma" ella se había imaginado algo tétrico, fantasmagórico, quizás místico, un entrenamiento que alteraría sus sentidos, que los pondría al máximo… jamás imagino lo que le estaba pasando…

-¡Cuidado!- Omasu cerró los ojos al tiempo que una gota de sudor surgía en su frente, no entendía del todo porque su nuevo compañero se había pasado toda la mañana lanzando cuanto vegetal se cruzara por su lado a Misao.

-¡Yukishiro, deja de hacerle al tonto!- la joven okashira estalló en rabia.

-Ni creas, por los pelos has esquivado ese tomate- contestó el muchacho con voz seria como si estuviera hablando de algún secreto de estado.

-¡Que galán!- exclamó Omasu que dicho sea de paso se derretía como gelatina ante el sonido de su voz.

-¡Que torpe!, ¿Tu crees Omasu que con esto voy a aprender algo?- pero su compañera se encontraba mas concentrada en ver al peliplateado con ojos en forma de corazoncito que en oírla.

-Claro que vas a aprender, algún día me lo agradecerás- como si nada estuviera pasando el joven espadachín siguió con su tarea de rebanar zanahorias con una precisión y equilibrio envidiables.

-Si como no…- la chica se giró a su tarea guardándose sus gruñidos pero…

-¡Cuidado!- el huevo se estrelló de lleno en su mejilla, unos ojos verdes tan furiosos como los de un monstruo neurótico se giraron hacía un apuesto joven que la veía con la mirada más inocente que pudiera existir en este mundo.

-Pensé que ibas a esquivarlo- Yukishiro Enishi se había ganado boleto para el cementerio.

**Shiro **era un joven despreocupado la mayoría del tiempo, le gustaba ver muchachas como todos los hombres de su edad, amaba una buena comida (más si era otra la persona que la preparaba), solía entrenar un poco al anochecer y dormía como un verdadero bebe en cuanto su cabeza hacía contacto con las sabanas.

Era en toda la extensión de la palabra un chico común y corriente en una época de tensión, eso hasta que una desafortunada vuelta del destino lo había colocado bajo las ordenes de Saito, el lobo mas cínico y psicópata en toda la historia del Japón.

-¡No señora, le estoy preguntando solamente si lo ha visto!...¡No, no lo busco para hacerle algo malo, él es el malo!... soy un agente del gobierno… ¿A que se refiere con que doy mala espina?...- pero ni Cho, ni él estaban haciendo buenos progresos.

A veces le entraban ganas de decirle a su compañero que dejara a esas mujeres molestas en paz, que ya sabía donde estaba el antiguo mafioso, pero no podía… le debía lealtad al Oniwabanshu, el rubio era su compañero pero solo eso… una persona más…

-¡Señora devuélvame esa fotografía en nombre de la ley!-

DIA DOS…

**Okina **había estado observando a Aoshi desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, el joven ninja se estaba portando mas extraño de lo habitual y decir eso de un ser como el antiguo okashira ya era demasiado.

Todas las mañanas se iba al templo pero regresaba antes de lo normal y deambulaba por el Aoiya como alma en pena en espera de que su protegida terminara con sus deberes y se fuera a entrenar con él.

En otros tiempos el Oniwabanshu había sido el clan mas poderoso sobre Japón, una de sus especialidades era deducir los pensamientos de sus enemigos, Aoshi no era un enemigo, el joven era un aliado taciturno pero aún así el viejo decidió practicar en él sus antiguas artes.

-Aoshi muchacho, ¿Estas esperando algo?-

-¿A que te refieres?- voz desconfiada, muy propia de él.

-Te paseas por los pasillos del Aoiya como perro de cacería-

-¿Me comparas con un animal?- y ahí estaba de nuevo creando juegos de palabras.

-Ese no es el punto-

-¿Cuál es el punto?-

-¿Qué estas esperando?-

-¿A que te refieres?- no entendía como, no entendía por que, pero siempre que hablaba con ese muchacho terminaba en las mismas, con un suspiro el viejo se dio la vuelta y el apuesto joven respiró con tranquilidad, esa había estado cerca.

**Enishi **era el maestro, a un maestro se le debe obediencia, un cierto grado de respeto y por encima de todo no se debían cuestionar sus ordenes ni sus métodos de enseñanza ¿No?.

-¡Micifuz bestia asquerosa, deja de hacer estupideces!- Entonces ¿Por qué esa chiquilla impertinente parecía romper todas las reglas?.

-Ya te he dicho que me lo agradecerás-

-¡Ni que estuviera loca!- Misao bufaba, sudaba y gruñía, al parecer el nuevo método de "enseñanza" del peliplateado consistía en aventarle a la chica cosas que no solo debía esquivar sino atrapar en el aire, ejemplo de eso era la vajilla, las tazas del té, la comida ya preparada y en fin, todo lo que se rompería o estropearía si llegara a hacer contacto con el suelo.

-Misao, quizás este entrenamiento si te ayude- y ahí estaba su compañera apoyando a su verdugo ¿De verdad creería en sus propias palabras o solo era porque estaba perdidamente deslumbrada por su belleza?.

-¿Escuchaste nenita?, Omasu esta de acuerdo conmigo-

-Omasu solo esta de acuerdo contigo porque le gustas- gruñó la joven okashira.

-¿En serio?- el joven espadachín parpadeó, puso cara de tonto y luego volvió a parpadear en dirección a la castaña.

-Es obvio- volvió a gruñir Misao.

-Pues entonces Omasu… casémonos y tengamos pequeños niños-

-¡¿He?!- Misao abrió los ojos como platos al tiempo que su quijada caía prácticamente hasta el piso.

-¡Descuidada!- tanto la castaña como el peliplateado aventaron al tiempo dos juegos de platos de porcelana recién comprados en el extranjero, Misao alcanzó a parar uno con la mano y el otro se estrelló en su cara dejándole una fea marca roja desde la frente hasta la barbilla.

-¡Ustedes dos!-

-Por tus servicios muchas gracias- le murmuró el joven de gafas oscuras a la kunoichi.

-¡De nada!- se apresuró a contestar la chica.

-¡Préstenme a-ten-cioooooon!- sollozó la joven okashira y el espadachín sonrió, de verdad se estaba divirtiendo.

**Cho **no solamente estaba fastidiado, estaba enojado, abrumado, desconsolado y casi todo lo que terminara en "ado", era el segundo día de su penosa búsqueda y del chino-japonés ni sus luces, además (y para colmo de males) su compañero en desgracia no parecía echarle muchas ganas a la misión que se les había encomendado.

-Oye, pareces un alma en pena, podrías quitar esa cara de amargado al menos un momento-

-¿He?- el castaño que no estaba prestando mucha atención a su entorno pareció desconcertado.

-Digo que si no puedes por lo menos fingir que le estas echando ganas-

-Lo siento… es que esta misión es muy aburrida- se disculpo el castaño encogiéndose de hombros.

-Oye ¿A esa mujer ya le pregunte?- el castaño enfocó la vista hacía la damisela en cuestión pero habían interrogado a tantas mujeres en esos dos días que ya todas le parecían iguales.

-No me acuerdo-

-¡Pues por lo menos pon atención torpe, sobre que no haces nada!-

-Deja de molestar- el rubio se cruzó de brazos visiblemente ofuscado al tiempo que avanzaba hacía la chica en cuestión, si hubiera sido otro tipo de persona ya le hubiera dicho a su jefe lo holgazán que era su compañero, el ninja se confiaba demasiado de su indulgencia.

-Señorita ¿Puedo hacerle unas preguntas?-

-¿Preguntas?- la joven a la que se dirigía retrocedió un paso viendo con aprehensión a sus lados como queriendo escapar.

-No tiene porque ponerse nerviosa, lo que sucede es que estamos buscando a alguien-

-¿De quien se trata?- la joven retrocedió otro paso, ese hombre rubio le daba mala espina ¿Sería por su escandaloso peinado?.

-Yukishiro Enishi, este hombre ¿Lo ha visto?- el antiguo juppon sacó la foto que llevaba entre sus ropas lentamente, no contaba con el hecho de que la jovencita le iba a arrebatar la fotografía de las manos observándola extasiada.

-¡Que guapo es!, ¿Lo busca para que actué de modelo o algo así?-

-Es un hombre peligroso- gruñó el espadachín intentando recuperar la foto.

-¡Pero es muy guapo!-

-No creo que eso tenga nada que ver-

-¿Puedo quedarme con su foto?-

-¡Claro que no!- el rubio estaba perdiendo su escasa paciencia.

-Pero es lo menos que me debe, yo le estoy dando información muy importante-

-Usted señorita no me ha dicho absolutamente nada- gruñó el joven ya tentado por la idea de darle un empujón a la chica y recuperar la imagen.

-¡Sí!, yo sé donde esta este tipo-

-¿Dónde?- Shiro que estaba a unos pasos de ahí sintió que el corazón se le encogía y la boca se le secaba.

-Bueno, solo pude verlo de espaldas pero estoy segura de que se trataba de él-

-Al grano señorita ¿Dónde lo vio?- el joven dejo escapar un suspiro, dudaba de la veracidad de sus palabras.

-En ese restaurante de comida tan deliciosa, el que esta en las afueras de la ciudad, el Aoiya-

-Usted sí que esta loca, déme la foto- refunfuñó el rubio.

-¡Es la verdad!-

-Bueno, de cualquier manera déme la fotografía por favor-

-¡Pero usted dijo…!-

-¡Yo no dije nada!, ¡Y no me hables de usted, aún estoy joven!- una violenta pelea, rubio-foto-chica se desató ante los aún nerviosos ojos de Shiro, pero al final fue el antiguo juppon quien salió vencedor.

-¿La oíste?, según ella Yukishiro está en tu casa, que disparate-

-Sí, que loca…- comentó el muchacho tratando de sonar lo mas natural posible.

-Si ese estupido estuviera en tu casa definitivamente no lo andaríamos buscando como idiotas por las calles, y definitivamente no estaríamos quemándonos bajo este asqueroso sol-

-Sí, es cierto…- si hubiera podido llorar, el castaño habría llorado en ese momento.

DIA TRES…

**Okon **notaba raro a Aoshi desde hace tiempo pero ese día había sobrepasado los limites, mientras ella servía a la gente en el restaurante con la ayuda de Kuro y del viejo Okina el joven se paseaba por los pasillos colindantes como en espera de algo, de una oportunidad o algo por el estilo.

Esto era algo sin precedentes, para el joven ninja entre mas lejos estuviera de la raza humana mejor, ¿Por qué ese cambio tan radical?, quizás sentía que la presencia de Yukishiro Enishi era un peligro, después de todo habían sido enemigos en otro tiempo, pero la verdad era que el peliplateado era una verdadera delicia de hombre.

Masculino, terco, fuerte, valiente, educado, tenía todas las cualidades que a ella le gustaban, y eso sin hablar de su excelente cuerpo que era sin lugar a dudas su mayor cualidad.

Pero bueno, sí Aoshi Shinomori se quería preocupar y acabar la vida por la presencia del chico allá él.

-Aunque…- la joven reflexionó al tiempo que dejaba delicadamente una orden en la mesa numero seis, ahora que lo pensaba el antiguo okashira también había estado teniendo comportamientos muy raros con Shiro, cuando por alguna casualidad se veían no paraban de lanzarse miradas asesinas, el lugar donde esos dos se encontraban juntos siempre estaba lleno de tensión ¿Qué habría pasado con ese par?, que la chica recordara Aoshi nunca se había relacionado de ninguna forma con ellos, la mas cercana a él era Misao y ni siquiera a ella le permitía acercarse mas de la cuenta ¿Qué habría echo o dicho Shiro para ganarse su enemistad de esa manera tan directa?.

-Okon…- la joven giró la vista, frente a ella un Aoshi con los brazos cruzados y la vista puesta en otro lado le hablaba.

-Dígame… señor Shinomori- el joven frunció levemente el ceño ante la marcada muestra de respeto.

-Misao… ¿Misao sigue en la cocina en estos momentos?-

-Sí, la ultima vez que la vi seguía ahí- "jugando algo extraño con Enishi y Omasu" pensó para si misma la joven al tiempo que una gotita de sudor aparecía en su frente recordando la escena.

-Y…- el joven ninja pareció dudar –Shiro… él y ella… ¿Sabes si algo extraño ha pasado entre ellos?-

-¡TIC!- Como si un foco se encendiera en su mente la joven kunoichi pudo ver todo como si lo hiciera a través de un cristal, el comportamiento extraño de Aoshi, las miradas duras de Shiro, la tensión…

-¿Usted…?- los ojos abiertos al completo de la joven eran suficiente prueba, Aoshi se golpeó mentalmente hasta casi caer desmayado por su excesiva curiosidad, eso y por haberle preguntado algo tan delicado a la mas observadora del Aoiya, en su cerebro un eco pareció rebotar como una pelota "soy un idiota".

**Omasu **sentía una fuerte y definitivamente agradable atracción hacía el joven de pelo plateado que desde hacía algunos días trabajaba con ellas en la cocina, para él era obvio que todo lo que vivía en el Aoiya era como un juego, su cara parecía tener una extraña veta de maldad cada vez que le lanzaba a Misao uno de sus proyectiles.

Misao le había dicho que no era un "chico bueno" pero aún así le seguía gustando, tenía ese no se que, que, que sé yo que la hacía derretirse cada vez que el volteaba hacía ella y le decía "Oye, me ayudas ¿No?".

El ultimo plan era arriesgado, si cualquier otra persona se lo hubiera propuesto ella habría pensado que estaba enfermo pero… se trataba del adorable espadachín, por lo cual su respuesta fue una sonrisa afirmativa… Misao Makimachi no podía sentirse mas desdichada.

-¡Paren, esto ya no es gracioso!- intentando cocinar, sosteniendo un plato en su mano, otro en su pierna y sudando copiosamente la joven ninja mantenía el equilibrio al tiempo que se forzaba a ver de reojo a sus espaldas por si le llegaba otro proyectil.

-¿Qué es mejor, la cebolla o el cuchillo?- susurró Enishi a modo de pregunta a su compañera al tiempo que pesaba en sus manos las dos opciones.

-Bueno… como ya esta muy presionada, yo creo que el cuchillo estará bien-

-¡Omasu!-

-Bueno, bueno, la cebolla- Misao sacó entonces su labio inferior en un pueril puchero de consternación, esos no eran amigos ni eran nada, eran verdaderos monstruos.

-¿Arriba o abajo?- la joven ninja ya no volvería a caer en sus trampas, sí decían que arriba se lo tirarían abajo y si decían que abajo se lo tirarían a la derecha, eso de cocinar y cuidarse de ataques enemigos era fastidiante, agotador y sumamente estresante.

-Muy bien, en la cabeza será-

-¡Auch!- Misao se mordió el labio cuando la tonta cebolla hizo contacto con el único lugar a donde no había esperado que la golpeara… su cabeza… maldito fuera Enishi…

**Saito **sentía una malsana diversión cada que sus subordinados llegaban con las manos vacías y el espíritu por los suelos, lejos de desagradarle el hecho de que Enishi siguiera suelto (y de paso gritarle a medio mundo que eran unos incompetentes) sentía una retorcida felicidad.

-Tigre, escoba ¿Ya lo tienen?-

-¡¿Cómo que tigre?!-

-¡¿Cómo que escoba?!-

-¡Lobo, lotería!-

-¿Y este que trae?- ambos jóvenes lo observaron atentamente con los ojos entrecerrados, su jefe enfurecido era de temer, su jefe feliz era aterrador.

-Miren subordinados incompetentes, me he enterado de que ya interrogaron a media población civil de Kyoto sin resultados-

-Que no halla resultados no es nuestra culpa- bufó Cho al tiempo que se dejaba caer pesadamente en una silla y subía ambos pies sobre el escritorio de su jefe antes de que éste los bajara de un aventón.

-No quiero excusas, si la población parece no reconocer a Yukishiro entonces dejen de lado las interrogaciones-

-¿Quieres que lo busquemos sin punto de partida?- el rubio sacudió la cabeza contrariado, encontrar a un hombre que probablemente ya ni se encontraba en la ciudad no resultaba nada agradable.

-Por supuesto que tienen punto de partida, no me digan que son tan tontos de no deducirlo-

-¿El bosque?- preguntó el castaño pasando saliva, ese lugar estaba muy cerca del Aoiya.

-Exacto- un brillo extraño apareció en los ojos del antiguo lobo del Shinsengumi.

-¡Eso será una completa perdida de tiempo!- explotó el rubio sin notar el nerviosismo de su compañero –El bosque es inmenso y cualquier cosa que haya estado ahí ya debió ser borrada, cualquier pista ya debe estar bien barrida, después de todo recuerden que estuvo lloviendo hace unos días- ante el recordatorio el joven ninja soltó un suspiro aliviado, era cierto, no debían quedar rastros de la sangre de Yukishiro en el bosque.

-¿Por qué suspiras?-

-¿He?-

-¿Digo que por que suspiras?-

-Uno ya ni puede suspirar aquí o que- gruñó a la defensiva el muchacho.

-Creo que algo ocultas- nuevamente la mirada del lobo parecía extraña, Cho que no sabía ni de que iba la cosa volvió a subir los pies en el escritorio exhalando un suspiro.

-¡Y tú, donde vuelvas a subir los pies te convierto en plumero!-

-Lo que diga jefe- realmente la vida era injusta.

DIA CUATRO…

Misao se paso toda la mañana y parte de la tarde en el Aoiya mordiéndose las uñas, ni Enishi ni Omasu habían hecho nada raro en el transcurso del día, ni un solo limón se había estrellado contra su persona y eso era algo que definitivamente le daba miedo ¿Qué estaría planeando ese par?.

-¡Ya llegue!- a pesar del grito, Shiro se escuchaba cansado, pero nadie le presto demasiada atención.

-Bueno ya… ¿Qué van a hacer esta vez?- Misao se dio la vuelta poniendo ambas manos sobre su cintura, no resistía más el estrés, si tenía que pasar algo que pasara de una buena vez o le iba a dar un ataque.

-Esta vez no vamos a hacer nada- respondió con calma el espadachín –te ves demasiado agotada para seguir con el juego-

-¿Juego?, ¿Cuál juego?- Shiro parpadeó sin comprender.

-¡El que Omasu y yo llevamos a cabo, plan Yukishiro fantasma!- exclamó el muchacho con voz segura y ronca al tiempo que tomaba a la joven castaña por la cintura y alzaba un brazo, ella por su parte hizo lo mismo sonriendo embelesada, Misao al ver la pose solo pudo negar con la cabeza, sería mas exacto decir que ese había sido el plan "destruyamos los nervios de la okashira".

Pero Shiro no tomo la broma con mucho agrado, sus ojos solo podían enfocar que ese tal Yukishiro se estaba tomando demasiadas libertades con su compañera, apenas y llevaban unos días y ya la tomaba de la cintura como si fuera cosa de todos los días, tal vez se había equivocado al pensar que un hombre sería mejor empleado en el Aoiya que una mujer.

-¿Seguros que no van a hacer nada?-

-Nada, nadita- Omasu sonaba tan sincera, su rostro parecía tan honesto que era difícil no creerle.

-Bueno…- la joven okashira empezó a darse lentamente la vuelta, Shiro se cruzo de brazos con el ceño fruncido, Enishi y Omasu aún no se separaban pero…algo así como una mascara de maldad se dibujó en el rostro del peliplateado congelando al joven ninja, de algún lugar de su manga extrajo un shuriken, su filo brillaba con una elegancia mortífera, el castaño intentó gritarle a Misao que tuviera cuidado, intentó correr y detener a Yukishiro, pero el antiguo mafioso era demasiado rápido, ni siquiera había pasado un segundo y ya el shuriken viajaba en el aire, apuntando a la nuca, un área mortal, esto no era un juego ni era nada, Yukishiro intentaba matar a Misao.

-¡Maldito micifuz!- el grito rabioso de la joven ninja resonó con ardor en todo el Aoiya al tiempo que se daba la vuelta y desviaba el shuriken con una certera patada -¡Dijiste que me ibas a dejar en paz porque estaba cansada, yo me confié, tantito más y no vivo para contarla!- en primera instancia Shiro estuvo tentado de correr hacía el peliplateado y romperle uno a uno los huesos de su cuerpo, pero… Omasu dejo escapar un suspiro.

-De veras me asuste, pero yo sabía que podrías pasar la prueba Misao-

-¿Pasar la prueba?- dejando atrás la rabia ahora la joven lucía algo desubicada, Enishi sonrió, una de esas sonrisas inocentes que te hacían creer que se trataba de una buena persona cuando la realidad era otra muy diferente.

-Si te das cuenta pudiste sentir la presencia del shuriken acercándose, a dos metros de hacer contacto contigo tuviste una reacción y lo desviaste, tus reflejos están al cien por ciento en estos instantes-

-¡Que!, ¡Entonces para poder tener estos reflejos tengo que tener miedo de que me maten todo el tiempo!-

-Bueno… el odio también funciona…-

-¡Yo no quiero tener miedo o tener odio, lo único que quiero es…!-

-Misao… es hora…- la voz de su tutor al otro lado de la puerta provocó que todos dieran un respingo.

-Lo que quieres es derrotar a Shinomori- la alentó el espadachín asintiendo con la mirada, Misao no estaba muy segura, por supuesto que su tutor estaba muy por arriba para sus estándares, no soñaba con derrotarlo, mas bien fantaseaba con no quedar "tan en ridículo" frente a él, pero aún así asintió para con Enishi dándole la razón, después de todo un okashira no podía tener unas metas tan bajas como esas.

Shiro solamente pudo hacerse a un lado para dejarle la salida libre, últimamente no estaba mucho en el Aoiya y eso lo fastidiaba, no sabía nada de lo que pasaba y para colmo de males no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con Misao acerca de sus sentimientos, aunque por otro lado (y viendo el comportamiento de todos) era seguro que el antiguo okashira tampoco había hecho nada para rebelar lo que sentía, que raro…

-¡Shiro, no te había visto!- Omasu alzó una mano saludándolo y el chico sintió que una gota de sudor resbalaba por su cabeza.

-Vamos, apúrate, hay mucho trabajo- siguió hablando la jovencita al tiempo que le pasaba el mandil azul que él y Misao solían llevar, el joven recibió la prenda sin muchos ánimos y la amarró a su cintura.

-¿Mal día?- Shiro levantó la vista pero Enishi le hablaba con la mirada concentrada en decorar un plato de fruta, era bueno con los diseños.

-Sí… podría decir que por tu culpa- sin querer la última parte de la oración le había salido amarga.

-¿Mi culpa?- el peliplateado pareció hacer la pregunta mas por cortesía que por interés o preocupación.

-¿Por qué tuviste un mal día por culpa de Enishi?- saltó la castaña observando a su compañero, ese desplante de preocupación por alguna razón puso mas molesto al castaño.

-Mi trabajo en la comisaría es buscarlo por toda la ciudad-

-Encuentro eso innecesario, sabes que estoy aquí- comentó como al descuido el joven al tiempo que cambiaba de posición un mango.

-¡Por supuesto que sé que estas aquí!- explotó el castaño –Pero no puedo ir y decirle a Saito que vives en mi misma casa-

-¿Por qué?, ¿Te perjudicaría decirlo?- las gafas oscuras del joven solo reflejaban la fruta que tanto empeño ponía en acomodar de manera que resultara apetecible.

-¡No!, ¡No me perjudicaría!, ¿Qué no entiendes?, sí yo les digo donde estás ellos vendrán por ti-

-¿Y?- bueno ese chico era idiota o se hacía.

-¡Pues te atrapan!, fin de la historia- Omasu puso su mano frente a su boca cavilando sobre si debía intervenir, nunca había visto a Shiro tan alterado.

-No creo que mi captura te perjudique mucho, consigues otro empleado y ya-

-¡Como que…!- el castaño iba a gritar dos que tres cosas pero en esos instantes Enishi por fin levanto la mirada, su rostro era una especie de aura oscura.

-Sí tu vida apesta no es por mi culpa, si tu quisieras podrías ir y decir todo lo que sabes, pasas un mal día porque quieres, así que si vas a culpar a alguien cúlpate a ti mismo y a tus estupidos sentimientos-

-Mis… estupidos sentimientos…- el joven castaño temblaba de ira cuando se arrebató de un zarpazo el mandil y salió a paso golpeado de la cocina.

-Enishi…- Omasu se acercó hasta el joven observando aún la puerta por donde había salido su compañero.

-¿Qué pasa?- el joven espadachín había vuelto a su gratificante tarea de acomodar frutas.

-Shiro ira a denunciarte, dirá que estas aquí ¿Por qué le dijiste que lo hiciera?-

-Me estaba culpando de algo que podía solucionar…- el muchacho guardo silencio un momento –No entiendo su lealtad hacía una persona que acaban de conocer-

-Pues entonces te falta mucho por aprender- la joven ninja se cruzo de brazos, esperaba que su amigo no hiciera algo de lo que después se arrepintiera.

………**.**

…**.**

**..**

**.**

Cho se paró pesadamente de su cama, sentía que había pescado una insolación por andar de baboso todo el día interrogando gente que ni al caso, se había acostado temprano porque realmente se sentía mal y ahora algún tonto tocaba con insistencia su puerta.

-Desde ahorita le digo que si intenta venderme algo le voy a dar una patada que lo mandara hasta Tokio- gruñó el rubio frotándose los ojos pero los golpes en su puerta no cesaron.

-Bien ¿Quién es?- el antiguo juppon abrió la puerta y se quedo de piedra al ver que frente a él se encontraba su compañero, enojado, sudado y apretando con fiereza los puños.

-¡¿Y ahora tu que te traes?!, ¿Te corrieron de tu casa?-

-Sé donde esta Yukishiro Enishi-

-¿A si?- el rubio se rascó la cabeza -¿Dónde?-

-En mi casa, en el Aoiya, ¡Yukishiro Enishi vive conmigo!-

-¡¿Qué?!- su boca se secó, el castaño tenía que estar mintiendo.

Notas de Okashira Janet: Bueno, un capitulo algo extraño… bueno mas que algo, pero por lo menos no he tardado en actualizar. Por cierto que haciendo cuentas creo que este fic se termina en dos o tres capítulos mas (gracias al cielo), por el momento voy a dejar de lado mi otro fic "Inocente y cruel infancia" porque no tengo ni inspiración ni datos de los personajes y le voy a echar ganas a "Personalidades" mi nuevo fic recién salidito del horno je,je. Tengo otras ideas pero espero contenerme y no escribirlas hasta que acabe lo que tengo empezado.

AGRADECIMIENTOS A: **misao91** Pues esta vez Enishi se concentró en otra cosa pero el capitulo que viene si se ira por lo sensual, solo espera, **hikaruhiwatari **oye niña no puedo ver tus imágenes porque al pagina borra las direcciones, déjame tu e-mail en el review ¿Si?, **gabyhiatt **me alegra que te haya gustado el dibujo de Saito, **hinata02 **sí, creo que entre el lobo, la escoba y el tigre se están llevando la historia, mil gracias por tu comentario, **amary-san **el pobre Aoshi aún tiene camino por recorrer, con eso de que solo le falta decirle lo que siente a la persona que mas importa je,je.

Bueno eso es todo, la historia ya casi termina, tengan paciencia, nos leemos Ciao

_8 de Julio del 2008 Martes _


	9. Las ventajas de crecer

DE CUANDO CRECI

**DE CUANDO CRECI**

**Capitulo 9: Las ventajas de ser mayor**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

Cho sintió su boca literalmente reseca y se paso la mano por el descuidado y desgreñado cabello rubio, mira que levantarlo a esas horas ya era un pecado, pero levantarlo y decirle tamaña mentirota era una aberración.

-Mira castañito, creo que a ti también te hizo daño el sol, porque no te sientas un momento y…-

-¡No estoy mintiendo ni alucinando!- Shiro sintió su sangre arder en sus venas, no había recorrido corriendo medio Kyoto para que luego lo trataran de loco.

-Entonces déjame ver si estoy entendiendo ¿Yukishiro Enishi esta en tu casa?-

-Si-

-¿En el Aoiya?-

-Si-

-¿Viviendo contigo?-

-Si-

-¿Y nosotros lo hemos estado buscando todos estos días verdad?-

-Eh… sí…- la rabia empezaba a desaparecer dándole paso a la incertidumbre.

-¿Nos hemos quemado con el sol cierto?-

-Pues… sí…- el joven empezaba a ponerse nervioso.

-¿Y tu sabías donde estaba verdad?-

-De cierta forma, se podría decir que…si- unas rayas moradas empezaban a aparecer en su rostro, toda la decisión que tenía hace apenas unos momentos se iba esfumando como por arte de magia.

-Y no me lo dijiste…-

-Pues… parece que no- un aura oscura empezaba a rodear al rubio al mismo tiempo que el joven ninja se iba haciendo mas y mas chiquito hasta el punto de casi desaparecer bajo su ropa.

-¡Y se puede saber porque demonios no lo habías dicho!-

-Es que, mira, déjame explicarte- las oraciones se atropellaban unas a las otras y no era para menos, frente a él la cara del rubio se iba haciendo tan grande como una montaña al tiempo que sus ojos se ponían blancos y unos furiosos colmillos sobresalían de sus labios.

-¡Quieres decir que todo el tiempo bajo el sol fue una perdida de tiempo!-

-No del todo, ahora ya estas bronceado-

-¡Pac!- una broma de bastante mal gusto, el joven ninja cayó al suelo con los ojos en forma de espiral al recibir un certero golpazo en la cabeza por parte del antiguo juppon quien una vez desquitada su furia se dio a la tarea de jalar a su compañero por las piernas y meterlo en su casa, por nada del mundo quería que Saito se enterara que no se llevaban del todo bien, sí lo hacía probablemente el lobo conseguiría la manera de que el mes de trabajo del muchacho se extendiera hasta la eternidad y todo por hacerlo sufrir a él, la vida si que era injusta.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

En otro lugar bastante apartado de ahí Misao caminaba con desgano tras de su maestro, tenía la cabeza a punto de estallar, todo su cuerpo tembloroso y unos nervios que ni ella se aguantaba, el entrenamiento de Enishi definitivamente solo había servido para dejarla paranoica.

-Ya casi llegamos- Aoshi volteó a verla de reojo, a pesar de lucir bonita (bueno para él ella era bonita en cualquier instante) lucía algo extraña, como si estuviera esperando algo.

-Si señor Aoshi- el joven alzó una ceja, si quería que ella se enamorara de él tenía que hacer algo para que dejara de verlo como a un respetable adulto, tenía que lograr que ella lo viera como un posible prospecto pero ¿Cómo?.

-Misao, me gustaría pensar que has mejorado-

-A mi también- murmuró la chica por lo bajo agachando la cabeza, el lugar empezaba a ponerse frío, la noche estaba entrando con gran rapidez.

-Vamos a ensayar de nuevo con los kunais, que te parece si…- en esta ocasión Aoshi hizo caer a la chica en su trampa, siguió hablando como si fuera a darle instrucciones del entrenamiento pero en lugar de eso jaló una cuerda que activo una trampa de kunais, eran tres en total y las había puesto de tal forma que no le causarían graves heridas sino un montón de rasguños y quizás alguna hemorragia pequeña, se suponía que el ejercicio era para que la muchacha aprendiera por las malas que nunca se podía confiar por completo en un ninja ya fuera amigo o enemigo pero por desgracia el joven no pudo hacer uso de su moraleja.

En cuanto las kunais empezaron a surcar el aire algo en el cuerpo de Misao cambió, su cabeza se levantó mientras en sus ojos brillaba una chispa de demencia, Aoshi lo podía saber porque ya anteriormente había visto esa luz en otras miradas, en los ojos de grandes y afamados hittokiris esa locura parecía guiar sus movimientos… tal y como lo hacía ahora con ella.

Su brazo derecho, el izquierdo y su pierna parecieron moverse al mismo tiempo, todos bloqueando con certera exactitud un kunai, terminado el ataque ambos quedaron en silencio por unos instantes, ella bajo su cabeza nuevamente, sentía que su cuerpo estaba demasiado agitado, como en alerta constante y eso era todo menos agradable.

-¿Quién te enseñó eso?-

-¿Eso que?- Aoshi levantó sus dos manos y un pie.

-Mover el cuerpo al mismo tiempo no es algo que se consiga fácilmente, para bloquear tres ataques al tiempo se necesita mucha práctica, no recuerdo que tuvieras tanta destreza en los entrenamientos anteriores-

-Gracias por el halago- la joven se dejo caer sentada en el pasto, ¿Por qué el hombre al que amaba siempre le decía cosas tan "gratas"?.

-Además aunque pudieras bloquear los tres ataques al tiempo tendrías que haberlos sentido, que yo recuerdo esa era un área donde…-

-Donde no tenía ninguna habilidad- completó la frase la muchacha, prefería insultarse a si misma a que lo hiciera su amado.

-Me pregunto si…- el muchacho frunció el ceño, fue solo un segundo porque al siguiente instante un shuriken salió disparado desde su mano hacía el rostro de la joven que seguía agachada. Para cualquiera eso habría parecido un homicidio pero no para ellos, aún con la vista baja la joven subió su mano y detuvo la mortal estrella a pocos centímetros de su cara.

-¿Quién te entrenó?-

-Yukishiro Enishi-

-¿Qué pretende?, ¿Destruir tus nervios como se los destruyo él?, no apruebo su método-

-Pero es efectivo- la chica levantó el rostro, por un instante una fría mascara pareció haberle robado el lugar a su rostro pero rápidamente la sustituyó por una sonrisa.

-¡No importa si es efectivo!- Aoshi estaba realmente molesto, alterar de tal modo los nervios que el cuerpo reaccionara sin pensar era algo que destruía la concentración de una persona.

-Pensé que para usted lo era- la chica soltó un bufido, tanto tiempo queriendo que su tutor la reconociera para que cuando al fin eso pasaba él se pusiera rabioso.

-¡¿Cómo crees que para mi es grato saber que te estas acabando a ti misma por un simple entrenamiento?!- Misao estaba por contestarle, claro que no, no era un simple entrenamiento, era el camino a seguir para realmente ser una buena okashira pero la emoción en los ojos de él le impidió hablar como si hubiera algo escondido en esa mirada fría que ella debía encontrar.

-Yo… yo solo…- la joven tragó saliva con fuerza, su cuerpo aún parecía anhelante, como si lo que estaba haciendo su tutor fuera una trampa para relajarla y poder atacar.

-Tú no entiendes que alterar los nervios te impedirá dormir, soñar y hasta pensar con claridad, para lograr que el cuerpo reaccione antes que la mente se necesitan años de practica y en todo caso reaccionaran los dos juntos, en perfecta armonía-

-Que complicado- como siempre que le hablaban de cosas teóricas Misao hizo oídos sordos para no escuchar, si algo no podía ser puesto en práctica entonces no le servía, nunca había sido muy buena deduciendo ni razonando a ser sincera.

-No, no es complicado, solo difícil-

-Creo señor Aoshi que esas dos palabras son sinónimos- exclamó débilmente la chica dejándose caer en el pasto.

-¿Te sientes bien?-

-¡De maravilla!- de hecho tenía ganas de vomitar, todo el cuerpo le zumbaba y moría de deseos de decirle al hombre frente a ella que dejara de lado las técnicas, las practicas, la guerra y los ninjas y que en lugar de eso observara su palpitante corazón. Sí, sería sumamente romántico si en esos instantes ella le decía que se esforzaba tanto y hacía lo que Enishi decía solo para agradarle, para verlo feliz, para que estuviera junto a ella.

"Romántico y estupido" pensó con diversión la joven, seguramente si se enteraba de sus sentimientos Aoshi suspendería inmediatamente el entrenamiento… que equivocada estaba.

-Misao, no quiero que vuelvas a entrenar con Yukishiro-

-Es un buen tipo…- el joven alzó una ceja, algo no encajaba en la respuesta de Misao.

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Es un buen tipo… esta algo loco pero… es un buen tipo- dormía, no sabía que su protegida hablara dormida, seguramente estaba terriblemente cansada para dormirse en tan poco tiempo y en un lugar como ese.

-No, no es bueno, pero si esta loco- el joven cargó a su protegida dejando que sus largas piernas cayeran en el aire al tiempo que su frágil cabeza se acomodaba entre los pliegues de su traje ninja, era tan calida la sensación de su tibio cabello sobre su pecho que el joven estuvo tentado de besarla, pero aún no era el momento.

-No, primero tengo que hablar con ella- se alejó brincando entre los árboles, consciente de que lo que estaba haciendo era una repetición del día de la tormenta, solo que esta vez Misao estaba dormida, o al menos eso era lo que él creía, la verdad es que mas despierta no se podía estar, Misao vibraba de emoción, se sentía tan terriblemente feliz que las ganas de tomar a su amado por el cuello y plantarle un beso (aún a riesgo de que la soltara enfurecido y la dejara caer) eran tan altas que debía luchar encarnizadamente con su "yo" interior.

Por otro lado… una sonrisa surgió en su rostro, a ver quien se burlaba mañana de quien cuando le contara lo que había hecho a Yukishiro, de seguro que el peliplateado no se la iba a creer, y todo lo había hecho con su propio método "damisela en peligro" marca Misao.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cuando Shiro despertó sentía que todo le daba vueltas, su cuello estaba torcido y sus ojos le dolían al intentar abrirlos.

-¿Estas bien?- al alzar la mirada descubrió a su rubio compañero que lo observaba sonriente desde un ángulo complicado.

-¿Qué haces de cabeza?-

-No, que haces tú de cabeza- el joven ninja parpadeó confundido para después notar con gran fastidio que tenía la cabeza apoyada en el piso y las piernas recargadas en la pared.

-Me parece que ya que los dos estamos calmados podemos hablar como gente decente- el rubio se encogió de hombros como si estuviera diciendo alguna sabiduría diplomática.

-¡Como te atreves a decir eso después de que me noqueaste ayer!- bufó el castaño al tiempo que reacomodaba su cuerpo y ladeaba el cuello en un vano intento de que se le destorciera.

-Bueno ya, creo que estamos a mano ¿Café tigrecito?-

-¿Café?- el joven negó frenéticamente con la cabeza –Eso solo lo toma el amargado de Saito, a mi dame té-

-Me supuse que algo así ibas a querer, por cierto ¿Lo que dijiste ayer no fue broma, cierto?-

-Claro que no- el joven soltó un suspiro.

-Bueno, entonces supongo que…- el rubio se acercó hasta su improvisado fogón y retiró el agua que previamente había puesto a calentar –Supongo que nuestra misión esta completa, volvamos al trabajo de oficina-

-Tal… tal parece…- el castaño se removió incomodo al tiempo que tomaba la taza de té que le ofrecía su compañero.

-¿Por qué no te oyes muy convencido?-

-Porque no lo estoy- el joven ninja se pasó una mano por la cara resoplando, el día anterior se había molestado tanto con Yukishiro que lo había denunciado con su compañero, pero en realidad él no quería hacerlo, si ese tonto peliplateado no lo hubiera molestado tanto eso no estaría pasando. Y lo peor de todo es que al denunciar a Yukishiro no solo lo había traicionado a él sino que le había dado la espalda a todo el Oniwabanshu, cuando Misao se enterara de que le había ido con el chisme al lobo… la piel del muchacho se erizó mientras que en su cabeza terribles imágenes de tortura y dolor otorgadas por "su amorcito" parecían danzar eufóricas.

-Bueno no importa si estas o no muy seguro- el rubio siguió hablando sin notar el estado en el que se encontraba su compañero –te aseguro que denunciar a ese chino-japonés fue lo correcto, además que si te hubieras tardado un día mas, un solo día más te hubiera matado en serio- el rubio suspiró recordando sus desafortunadas entrevistas civiles bajo el sol, pero ahora gracias a kami todo eso se había acabado, le dirían a Saito donde estaba Yukishiro, él mandaría a todo un batallón para capturarlo y volvería a su rutinaria pero sombreada tarea en la oficina.

-¡No se lo digas a Saito!-

-¿He?- el ojo que siempre mantenía cerrado se abrió con sorpresa, debía estar escuchando mal.

-¡No se lo digas por favor, Misao me va a matar!-

-¿De que hablas?, ¿Quién es Misao?- el rubio se echo un momento hacía tras sin comprender.

-¡Misao es la okashira, es la jefa!-

-¿La okashira?, ¿Te refieres a la niña chiquita, gritona e inconsciente del Aoiya?- el joven se puso un dedo bajo la barbilla mientras parpadeaba.

-¡No es una niña chiquita, ella ya ha crecido y me va a matar si se entera!-

-¿Por qué te mataría por decir la verdad?, no entiendo-

-¡Es una larga historia, solo no le digas a Saito!-

-¿Y seguir haciéndole al tonto buscando a Yukishiro?, ¡Ni hablar!- el antiguo juppon negó violentamente con la cabeza.

-¡Por favor!, ¡Te lo pido como amigos!-

-No somos amigos- gruñó el joven.

-¡Como compañeros!-

-Los compañeros no se piden cosas como esas- reflexionó el rubio esquivando su mirada.

-¡Te lo pido como un hombre desesperado!-

-Ya, ya- rezongó el joven –No te creo que la niña te mate, cuando mucho se va a poner histérica unos momentos-

-¡No, no, perderá la confianza en mi, no me volverá a hablar!-

-Bueno un tiempo sin que la niña te hable no me parece muy grave-

-¡Es que para mi sí lo es!- el castaño estrujó de tal modo la taza humeante que Cho consideró seriamente que su preciada vasija se rompería.

-Oye, no creo que…- un momento, esos ojos, ese perfil… -¡No me lo creo, te gusta la niña!- feliz por haber hecho una deducción el rubio se puso en pie golpeándose los muslos.

-¡Ya te dije que dejo de ser una niña hace tiempo!- el castaño se meció la cabeza entre las manos, definitivamente eso no podía estar pasando.

-¡Pero te gusta!- sin poder evitarlo por mas tiempo el antiguo juppon dejo escapar una sonora carcajada.

-No le veo el chiste- gruñó el joven ninja cruzándose de brazos.

-Pues yo si, ya quiero ver tu cara cuando la chica te haga una escena por haber denunciado al chino-japones ese-

-¿Cómo que por denunciarlo?, solo tu lo sabes-

-Y no estarás esperando que me guarde el secreto ¿verdad?- el rubio alzó una ceja, no le caía muy, muy mal su compañero, de hecho ya hasta se estaba acostumbrando a estar a su lado pero una cosa era ser compañeros de trabajo y otra muy diferente encubrir a un amigo, a como lo veía el rubio Shiro todavía no era un amigo.

-¡Acaso piensas decirle a Saito!- el rostro del muchacho enrojeció de ira.

-Ni mas ni menos tigrecillo-

-¡Sobre mi cadáver!- el rubio apenas y tuvo tiempo de hacerse a un lado y salir corriendo antes que un furioso joven ninja se lanzara hacía él dando una potente patada voladora; debía llegar a la comisaría, y de prisa.

EN EL AOIYA…

Misao abrió los ojos y se quedo viendo el techo con fastidio, solo alguien tan detestable como Enishi la despertaría a esas horas de la madrugada después de un entrenamiento nocturno.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-¿Despertamos de buen humor?- en el rostro del joven se dibujó una sarcástica sonrisita y Misao se dio la vuelta en el futon tratando de ignorarlo.

-Meterse de esta manera en el cuarto de una dama es una falta gravísima de respeto-

-Que bien, no me gustaría faltarle el respeto a nadie- los ojos verdes de la joven se iluminaron como antorchas, nada mas eso le faltaba, que viniera ese tonto y que le dijera tan desfachatado como siempre que no era una dama.

-Mira Yukishiro, porque no vas y…-

-Perdona que interrumpa tus dulces palabras- la cortó el joven entrando a la habitación y acostándose al lado de ella con los brazos a modo de almohada, por un momento la chica tuvo la decencia de ruborizarse ante la cercanía de un hombre que ademas se acostaba en su mismo futon ¡Que alegría si fuera su señor Aoshi quien estuviera así al lado suyo!, pero no, se trataba de Enishi, y a él el asunto no le parecía importarle en lo mas mínimo, como si no estuviera acostado al lado de una muchacha sino de otro hombre.

-Y ahora que quieres- para salir de su turbación Misao volteó el rostro escondiendo sus mejillas aún rojas.

-Bueno, ya que hemos pasado la primera fase de sentir al enemigo es hora de pasar a la fase dos-

-Pues yo paso de todas tus fases- gruñó la chica tapándose con la sabana hasta la cabeza.

-Vamos, vamos, no me vas a decir que el plan no resulto a la perfección- el joven dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa torcida, al llegar a la ventana Misao ya se había despertado oyendo el leve ruido que había hecho al trepar el árbol, eso solo era una muestra de tu avance.

-Lo que hiciste a la perfección fue destruirme los nervios- replicó la muchacha y luego añadió en tono abatido –Además el señor Aoshi se molestó por eso…-

-Pues entonces vamos a hacerlo enojar mas- el joven se incorporó apoyando las palmas de sus manos en el piso.

-¡Yo no quiero molestar al señor Aoshi!, ya deberías saber que yo lo amo con todo mi corazón, ¿Por qué quieres ponerlo en mi contra?-

-Claro que no es eso, ya te dije que lo único que quiero es ayudarte- por un momento la voz del joven sonó tan sincera que Misao se tuvo que replantear el hecho de que Yukishiro fuera en realidad un cínico asesino y mafioso.

-¿Por qué habrías de ayudarme tú?-

-¿Quieres una mentira bonita o quieres la verdad?- destapándose con ademán furioso la chica clavó la mirada de sus profundos ojos verdes en el rostro del joven, si no fuera tan endemoniadamente apuesto no hubiera podido contener las ganas de arañar esa piel que bajo la luz de la luna relucía como el marfil.

-¡Por supuesto que quiero la verdad!, soy un Oniwabanshu, no me tomes por una chiquilla tonta-

-Bueno, bueno…- el joven volvió a sonreír de medio lado, le divertían infinitamente esos desplantes de la muchacha, viviendo siempre con el recuerdo de su tranquila hermana en la mente no comprendía como era que le gustaba tanto ver estallar personalidades como la de aquella chiquilla pero de verdad disfrutaba viéndola rabiar.

-¡Bueno habla de una vez! Y apúrate que no quiero que alguien llegue y te encuentre en mi habitación-

-No mientas, te encantaría que ese Shinomori me viera y se pusiera celoso, lastima, esperanzas disipadas, ese hombre esta demasiado lejos de aquí como para notarnos- Misao sintió que nuevamente enrojecía pero ahora de ira, ¿Cómo podía decir esas cosas ese malagradecido?, ella no era de las que buscan el amor por medio de celos, esa era una patraña muy tonta, además dudaba mucho que su tutor se encelara, cuando mucho montaría en cólera por esa falta al decoro y a todo lo demás.

-¿Sabes que?, sal de mi cuarto, ya no me interesan tus razones ni nada, lárgate ahora- la joven se puso en pie respirando dificultosamente por la irritación, él simplemente se cruzó de piernas a sus pies como si disfrutara de aquella muestra tan poco femenina de enojo.

-Pues aunque no quieras saberlo te lo voy a decir, lo que quiero es ver a Shinomori en ridículo-

-¿Qué has dicho?- se frotó los ojos, le parecía que aún estaba durmiendo.

-Tal como lo oyes, y no porque le tenga coraje, envidia o algo por el estilo, simplemente es que no puedo entender los sentimientos románticos que demuestran los humanos, dándole vuelta a sus sentimientos y no actuando hasta que creen que algo malo podría pasar-

-No te entiendo- la joven puso una mano sobre su cabeza y agitó su cabello, odiaba cuando le hablaban de cosas teóricas, además que nunca había sido buena entendiendo lo que otros pensaban.

-Sí eso imagine, eres algo lenta-

-Entonces ¿Quieres usarme para dejar en ridículo al señor Aoshi?, aunque así fuera nunca podrías lograr algo como eso, en primera porque yo no te ayudaría y en segunda porque nadie podría dejar en vergüenza a un hombre como él- y al decirlo de verdad creía en sus palabras porque para ella era claro que su señor Aoshi era el hombre mas galante y taciturno sobre la faz de la tierra y verlo en una mala posición no era algo que ni siquiera se le pasara por la mente.

-¿Apostamos?- como si se tratara de un gato Enishi se desperezo estirándose y parándose justo frente a Misao, posando con diversión sus profundos ojos negros en su menuda figurita.

-¡Yo ya he dicho que…!-

-Cámbiate, te espero abajo- el joven hizo una inclinación con la cabeza y saltó por la ventana con una agilidad sorprendente, pero en esos momentos la chica solo podía pensar en lo desagradable que era, en lo pedante y pegado de si mismo.

-No se que quiere, pero no le voy a ayudar- haciendo una mueca la joven empezó a registrar su cuarto ¿Dónde había dejado su traje ninja?.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Omasu se despertó sintiéndose realmente feliz, incluso una sonrisa divertida iluminaba su rostro casi como una vela encendida.

Y la causa de todas sus alegrías era ni más ni menos que Yukishiro Enishi, por kami que ese chico estaba como quería, era un verdadero bombón con gafas oscuras. Cada día que pasaba su admiración por él crecía mas y mas y daba gracias al cielo, a Misao, a todos por haber cruzado a un hombre tan apuesto en su camino.

-¡Que suerte tengo!- exclamó la muchacha alborozada al tiempo que salía de su habitación y se dirigía hacía la de él, quería verlo cuando aún estuviera durmiendo, quería ver esos mechones blancos como la nieve desparramados en el futon y sus papados cerrados sin las gafas interponiéndose. Si por desgracia él llegaba a descubrirla algo se inventaría, que Misao le había mandado llamar o alguna otra mentira por el estilo, la verdad que el hecho de que él la descubriera espiándolo no le afectaba en lo mas mínimo, incluso se inclinaba a pensar que Enishi por su parte no le daría importancia al asunto, tenía unas maneras de ser muy extrañas y mas que nada por eso le gustaba, porque con él nada iba en serio, las relaciones entre parejas como el mismo lo había mencionado antes le resultaban confusas, por lo tanto prescindía de ellas.

Pero en eso no había inconveniente porque la chica no buscaba nada realmente serio con él, verlo y recrear la pupila por unos instantes a su costa era suficiente recompensa, había otra persona, un chico que de verdad le interesaba pero en esos momentos prefería no buscarlo, mas adelante quizás, cuando hubiera madurado un poco…

Abrió el shoji despacito, imaginándose de antemano la deliciosa imagen que iba a disfrutar pero de eso nada, el cuarto estaba vacío.

-¡Me lleva!- la chica torció la boca ¿Dónde se habría metido Yukishiro?.

-Omasu ¿Qué haces?- Okon que venía subiendo la escalera con una pila de ropa bajo el brazo ladeó la cabeza curiosa.

-Ohh, solo quería ver a Yukishiro mientras dormía pero no esta- la mayor ahogó una risita al tiempo que le hacía una seña a su amiga para que la siguiera.

-No deberías andar espiando hombres, y menos los de tu casa-

-Ya, si el maestro Hiko estuviera aquí tú también lo harías- la chica sonrió divertida pero al parecer Okon tenía algo importante que decirle porque se puso un dedo sobre los labios pidiéndole silencio y cerró el shoji de la habitación a la que habían entrado.

-¿Qué sucede?- la castaña frunció el ceño.

-Descubrí una cosa bastante interesante-

-¿Qué Shiro anda raro últimamente y que por su culpa quizás mi amado Enishi se tenga que ir?, ya lo sabía, yo estaba ayer cuando ocurrió todo-

-¿De que hablas?- Okon hizo una mueca, no estaba enterada de nada de lo que su compañera decía –No, lo que yo descubrí es mas interesante-

-Pues dime, ahora si que no sé de que se trata- la chica movió un pie impaciente ¿Qué podría ser mas interesante que el hecho de que su amor peliplateado tuviera que irse?.

-Es sobre el señor Shinomori-

-¿Sobre él?- la joven alzó una ceja, hacía mucho tiempo que había olvidado la existencia del ninja, de no ser porque Misao lo mencionaba a cada momento entre fantasías amorosas ella ya habría olvidado que vivía.

-Sí y es algo increíble pero el mismo me lo dijo-

-¿Qué dijo?-

-Que estaba enamorado de Misao-

-¡No!- la chica se puso una mano en la frente sin acabar de creérselo.

-Sí, me lo dijo ayer ¿O fue un día antes?, bueno no recuerdo, pero eso dijo-

-¿No estas exagerando?-

-No te lo juro que lo dijo fuerte y claro-

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?, ¿Se lo decimos a Misao? ¡Cuando lo sepa va a ser la mujer mas feliz sobre la tierra!-

-Sí, pronto vamos a tener una boda-

-¡Tienes razón!- los ojos café oscuro de la joven se iluminaron, se imaginaba a Misao por fin dentro de un vestido y numerosos chiquillos llenando de kunais las paredes del Aoiya.

-Y va a haber muchos niños correteando por aquí-

-¡Hay que decírselo ahora!- la castaña iba a echar a correr pero Okon la tomó por la manga diciéndole que no con un movimiento de su dedo.

-Misao no esta en su cuarto, yo creo que se fue con Enishi-

-¿Con él?- la boca se le secó a Omasu, ¿Qué podrían estar haciendo esos dos juntos?.

-Pero no te preocupes- se apresuró a alentarla su compañera –seguro están con alguno de esos tontos entrenamientos, tú bien sabes que desde niña Misao solo ha amado a una persona, cuando regrese se lo contaremos, no te apures-

-Sí, tienes razón- y el mundo de Omasu se volvió a alegrar porque ahora Misao por fin sería feliz al lado del hombre que siempre había amado.

……………

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

Shiro estaba colgado de la pierna de Cho, llevaba colgado de su pierna desde que habían salido de su casa, toda la gente los miraba raro al pasar y el rubio bufaba y gruñía cada vez que tenía que arrastrar su pierna para seguir avanzando.

-¡No le digas!- sollozando como un niño asustado Shiro intentaba en vano detenerle.

-Cállate castañito y suéltame- el rubio intentaba en vano zafarse.

-Vamos, no le digas, en el nombre del amor-

-¿Oíste eso?- una señora le susurró a la otra meneando la cabeza –Ese muchacho castaño y el rubio son pareja-

-¿En serio?- la otra mujer abrió los ojos con sorpresa –Que lastima, el muchachito castaño esta muy guapo-

-Sí, pero parece que le puso los cuernos con alguien ¿No lo oyes?-

-Sí, le dice que no le diga…- rápidamente el rumor empezó a extenderse por las calles de Kyoto, un policía rubio que había pasado varios días interrogando personas en busca de un supuesto mafioso era en realidad el amante del joven castaño que lo acompañaba y buscaba al peliplatedo para vengarse ya que su pareja le había sido infiel con él.

-Pobrecito hombre- murmuraban las muchachas apenadas y lo decían tanto por él como por ellas mismas ¡y pensar que el joven peliplateado y el castaño que tan apuestos lucían eran en realidad hombres perdidos!

-Que desperdicio- exclamaban las chicas negando con la cabeza.

-¡Ya escuchaste lo que están diciendo!- bramó Cho enfurecido cuando los rumores fueron tan fuertes que hasta él podía oírlos.

-¡Por favor no le digas, haré lo que quieras, lo que tú quieras!- Shiro estaba tan desesperado pensando en lo que le haría Misao si denunciaba a Enishi que no le importaba lo que dijeran acerca de su reputación.

-¡No digas eso estupido, solo empeoras las cosas!- Cho intentó por todos los medios soltarse del agarre del castaño, de por si que las mujeres no se le acercaban ahora con eso no lo iban a pelar ni las moscas.

-¡Por favor, tenme piedad!-

-¡Eso nunca!- toda la gente lo veía, hasta parecía que se habían arremolinado para ver el espectáculo.

-Por favor joven recapacite- un viejo que observaba se acercó en plan de pacificador –Después de todo se nota que este joven esta arrepentido de lo que ha hecho-

-¡Sí!, ya no volverá a serle infiel- coreó otra voz.

-¡Perdónelo!-

-Sí, perdónelo!- bajo los ojos del rubio empezaron a formarse unas manchas oscuras, definitivamente su reputación jamás volvería a caer tan bajo.

DE VUELTA AL AOIYA…

Misao caminó entre bostezos hacía la zona del bosque donde Enishi la guiaba, ya empezaba a amanecer ¿Qué traería el joven entre manos?.

-Bien hemos llegado- asintiendo con determinación el joven se paró en un claro.

-¿Y que tiene este lugar de especial?- la joven giró la vista, a su parecer estaba igual a todos los lugares que ya habían pasado.

-Nada…-

-¡Ahora si te mato!-

-Solo que esta lejos-

-¿Y eso que?-

-Necesitaba un lugar que estuviera lejos del Aoiya y del templo- la chica frunció el ceño.

.Si intentas algo raro yo…-

-No, no te preocupes- Enishi negó con las manos divertido –No eres mi tipo, no intentaría hacerte nada así me pagaran-

-¡Como te atreves!- su vanidad femenina herida pareció inflarse como una enorme burbuja de despecho.

-¿Acaso pensabas que me gustabas?, lastima, lamento desengañarte-

-¡No es eso zopenco!- mortalmente avergonzada frente a una personalidad que no podía comprender Misao apretó sus puños regañándose mentalmente por haberlo obedecido en primer lugar.

-¿Entonces?- todo el asunto parecía divertir mucho al peliplateado.

-¡Tú sabes perfectamente bien que yo amo al señor Aoshi!, ¡Él es todo para mi y…!-

-A sí, hablando de él, es hora de iniciar el entrenamiento, que harías si de repente yo hago…¡esto!- en un momento el joven ya no estaba y al siguiente Misao estaba acorralada entre el tronco de un árbol y el cuerpo del joven.

-¡Esto es ridiculo!- peleando encarnizadamente contra el rubor de sus mejillas Misao intentó aventar a Enishi lejos de si –Tú mismo has dicho que no te intereso-

-Mmm, pero aún así estas nerviosa ¿Verdad?- las palabras del joven fueron dichas tan suave y galantemente que Misao sintió que sus piernas le fallarían y caería al piso en ese mismo instante por falta de oxigeno.

-Yo…¡Yo no estoy nerviosa!- y al decirlo intentaba no estarlo, trataba desesperadamente de sonar convincente pero no lo lograba.

-Sabes Misao- Enishi siguió hablando y su nombre en sus labios fue como un hechizo que provocó que su corazón palpitara descabritado –Hay muchas ventajas al volverte mayor-

-¿De que hablas?- era tan confuso estar ahí, con él rozando su cuerpo, con su sensual boca moviéndose atrayentemente y a pesar de que muy en el fondo de su ser sabía que lo detestaba en esos momentos su mente estaba demasiado embotada para pensar.

-Como siempre demasiado lenta, cariño, tú tienes armas que usar contra el enemigo, por eso las kunoichis resultan tan peligrosas-

-¿Por qué razón?- él se acercó mas a ella, por su parte Misao sintió que le faltaba el aire, quería escapar, esconderse, echar a Yukishiro fuera y decirle que era un odioso pero quería saber, quería volver a sentir lo que había sentido cuando Sanosuke la había besado, quería saber que era lo que tenía que hacer para ganarle a su señor Aoshi, temblaba de miedo al estar tan cerca de Yukishiro pero ahora sabía que no se iría de ahí hasta saber todo lo que él le podía decir.

-Sensualidad- Enishi pareció sonreír al decir la palabra –Cuando crecen las niñas se vuelven mujeres, las mujeres tienen un arma que ningún hombre puede resistir-

-Hablas de ¿usar la sensualidad en un duelo?- los ojos de Misao brillaron de sorpresa y Enishi río acariciando su brazo.

-¿Te molesta?-

-No- en cuanto contestó se arrepintió de hacerlo ¿Por qué le había contestado eso?, se suponía que ella solo amaba a un hombre, en ese caso el contacto con otro debería resultarle desagradable pero sorprendentemente no era así.

-Sabes…- Enishi dejo que su dedo viajara por su brazo hasta encontrarse con su cuello –En China esto de la sensualidad es muy reconocido, incluso los hombres aprenden a manejarla, yo soy un experto, si sigues mis consejos Shinomori no podrá ganarte-

-Esto…- Misao intentaba zafarse de la caricia y notaba con gran desconcierto que su cuerpo se resistía a la orden - ¿Esto es como una especie de embrujo?-

-Sí, al fin acertaste, no eres tan lenta después de todo- el joven dio un paso hacía atrás y Misao se dejo caer en el suelo respirando entrecortadamente.

-¿Cómo se hace?-

-El primer contacto se hace con los ojos-

-¡Pero tú traes gafas oscuras, ni siquiera puedo ver tus ojos!-

-Tú no pero yo sí- el joven bajó un poco las gafas y le hizo un guiño –Ahora ya sabes porque las uso así que no se lo digas a nadie-

-¿Tú vas por ahí hechizando gente con ayuda de esas gafas?- se sentía tan sorprendida que ni siquiera intentó parecer molesta.

-Solo por diversión, hace tiempo que deje de usar la seducción para mis propósitos-

-¿Entonces Omasu?-

-A ella no le hice nada- el joven negó con la cabeza –Al parecer fue mi encanto natural-

-¿Y como piensas que voy a poder con el señor Aoshi?, yo no uso gafas y se va a ver extraño si de repente me pongo unas-

-Eso no es necesario, tienes unos ojos muy bonitos, el primer paso es obligarlo a que te vea directamente a los ojos, después de eso lo demás es pan comido- Misao mordió sus labios, su señor Aoshi se enojaría terriblemente si se enteraba que había entrenado nuevamente con Enishi pero…

"KYOTO COMISARIA"

El letrero grande y algo vejado daba al edificio un aspecto un tanto triste pero si el lugar parecía triste o no era lo que menos le importaba en esos momentos a Sawagejou Cho, su vergüenza se iba convirtiendo poco a poco en furia reprimida.

Por mas que les había hablado a los civiles nadie tenía ni siquiera la pizca de cerebro necesaria para entender que Shiro y él no eran amantes y que por lo tanto Enishi tampoco pintaba nada en la falsa historia de amor.

Y para colmo de males el castaño parecía avivar el fuego de la muchedumbre con exclamaciones como "Por el amor que me tienes", "No le digas nada, compadécete de mi pobre corazón" o "Te prometo que no volveré a hacerlo".

Rabiando, gruñendo y despotricando el rubio entró sacudiendo con vigor la pierna a la oficina en donde su jefe estaba sentado con las largas piernas enfundadas en su pantalón azul y su inseparable cigarrillo en los labios.

-¡Oh, ya llegaron!- la frase tenía tanta diversión que Cho tentado estuvo de dar un paso atrás.

-¡No le digas, por favor no le digas!- Shiro se levantó en ese instante y abrazó a su compañero por atrás intentando sacarlo del cuarto.

-Pero que veo, entonces los rumores eran ciertos, la escoba y el tigre son pareja, no lo hubiera imaginado- el antiguo lobo movió su cabeza comprensivamente –Bueno supongo que va a ser una mezcla rara, y dudó mucho que algo bueno salga de todo esto pero tienen mi bendición-

-¡Cual maldita bendición!- Cho que ya estaba completamente fuera de si se abalanzó hacía adelante lanzándole codazos a su compañero. -¡Solo quiero que sepas que…!- no pudo terminar la frase porque el joven ninja le tapo la boca con las manos sudando nerviosamente.

-Oh tigre, deberías dejar hablar a tu pareja, si empiezan así no van a tener un matrimonio feliz-

-¡No es eso!- turbado por el descaro de su jefe el joven cometió el imperdonable error de soltar por un segundo la boca del rubio quien no desaprovecho el tiempo.

-¡Yukishiro esta en el Aoiya!- demasiado tarde, Cho suspiró feliz, Shiro se puso blanco como el papel y Saito frunció el ceño al tiempo que lentamente levantaba una ceja.

Notas de Okashira Janet: Uff, no esperaba terminar este capitulo hoy pero me han dejado abandonada en el negocio (okashira janet se limpia las lagrimas) bueno ahora sí, todo esta saliendo a flote, un capitulo mas y creo que ya es el fin (gracias a kami), estoy actualizando rápidamente, demos gracias a las vacaciones.

AGRADESCO A: **amary-san **bueno sí, para Aoshi las cosas están poniéndose difíciles pero mas adelante si que lo pondremos en un aprieto, **sugeisy **y bueno el pobre Shiro ya se arrepintió pero fue demasiado tarde, **hikaruhiwatari **niña me vas a matar pero borre tu mensaje por error y adiós e-mail no seas cruel y escríbemelo de nuevo, ahora si te prometo ser cuidadosa, **tommyhiragizawa **niña que me encantó que en tu fic Misao y Sano dieran su primer paso, ya era hora, **misao91 **y mira que Okon ya ha puesto manos a la obra y piensa decir todo lo que sabe.

Bueno eso es todo, cuídense, un beso Ciao 

_17 de Julio del 2008 Jueves_


	10. Misao, de verdad has crecido

DE CUANDO CRECI

**DE CUANDO CRECI**

**Capitulo diez: Misao, de verdad has crecido**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

Quiero dedicar este capitulo final a mi amiga **tommyhiragizawa **¡Porque nos vimos de nuevo amiga! Después de un largo año, gracias por alegrar mis vacaciones.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¡Yukishiro esta en el Aoiya!- el grito resonó en el cuarto, botó por las paredes, retumbó bajo las sillas, Cho suspiró feliz, Shiro se puso blanco como el papel y Saito frunció el ceño al tiempo que lentamente levantaba una ceja.

-¿Qué dijiste escoba?, creo que no te escuche bien-

-¡Que Enishi esta en el Aoiya!- el joven ninja ante la reafirmación de su compañero se dejo caer en una silla completamente desalentado, ya todo estaba hecho, Saito montaría en cólera, iría con un gran escuadrón al Aoiya, causarían un montón de destrozos persiguiendo a Enishi por todo el restaurante, lo atraparían (o quizás no) pero una cosa era segura, Misao no volvería a hablarle en lo que le restaba de vida.

-Déjame ver si entendí, Enishi… Yukishiro Enishi esta en el Aoiya-

-Sí- Cho abrió ambos brazos para hacer mas impactante la noticia, Shiro por su parte escondió el rostro entre sus manos, en su mente solo podía repetirse una y otra vez la imagen de Misao con una cara de miedo riñéndolo hasta el cansancio.

-¿Y hasta ahora lo descubrieron?-

-¿He?- ambos policías parpadearon sorprendidos.

-Que lastima me dan, y se hacen llamar policías-

-¡¿Qué dices?!- Cho se puso en pie de un salto, no entendía muy bien que estaba pasando pero ¡Él había puesto el alma y el cuerpo por entero en esa tonta misión!.

-Aunque pensándolo bien, creí que se tardarían mas en decirlo, no digo en encontrarlo porque el tigre ya sabía donde estaba-

-¡Como que "el tigre"!- Shiro se puso también de pie con un brillo inusual en los ojos, todos los segmentos empezaban a encajar en el rompecabezas pero ¿Acaso era posible?.

-¿Quieres decir que…?- el antiguo juppon giró la cabeza hacía su compañero quien asintió con fuerza para luego señalar acusadoramente con el dedo al hombre frente a él.

-¡Tú sabías donde estaba Yukishiro Enishi desde el principio!-

-¿Tu crees?- el antiguo Mibu fijó su mirada en sus uñas.

-¡No digas "tú crees" como si no fuera verdad!- el castaño bufaba y el rubio no sabía en que dimensión desconocida había caído.

-Pero…- el antiguo juppon apretó su cabeza con ambas manos -¡Pero si ya sabía donde estaba ¿Por qué nos puso a buscarlo?!, ¿No es eso algo ilógico?-

-Pero fíjate bien, no se sorprendió cuando le dijimos que Yukishiro estaba en el Aoiya-

-Bueno…- el rubio soltó su cabeza –Tampoco es que sea fácil sorprenderle-

-Eso sí…-

-Hasta de repente parece que es una estatua-

-Pero tiene muy mal genio-

-Y es bastante sarcástico-

-Y…-

-¡No hablen como si no estuviera aquí imbeciles!- el lobo soltó con desagrado su cigarro y los fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Cállate, intentamos descubrir tus razones!-

-¿Mis razones?- una extraña gota de sudor recorrió su cabeza.

-Sí, la razón por la que sabiendo lo que sabías hiciste que buscáramos al chino-japones-

-Ahh…eso…- el policía se rascó la cabeza –Estaba algo aburrido-

-¡Que!-

-Verán…-

**flashback**

Saito sacó un cigarrillo y lo observó con desencanto, no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo tener que perder el tiempo detrás de Yukishiro Enishi, de no ser porque era una orden directa de sus superiores no hubiera aceptado el trabajo, pero ya que tenía que hacerlo no se quejaba.

Todos en la comisaría pensaban que no tenían ni una mísera pista para empezar la investigación pero él si que la tenía.

Se acercó lentamente al papel que tenía frente a su escritorio y alzó la ceja intentando atar cabos, la ultima vez que habían visto a Yukishiro había sido en el bosque que colindaba con el Aoiya, en esa ocasión todos sus hombres habían caído en una trampa, una muy bien realizada, tomando en cuenta las capacidades de Enishi no era lógico pensar que el responsable hubiese sido él, además si no mal recordaba el joven estaba herido, cuando liberaba a sus hombres (sí, aún no podía superar el hecho de que todos estuvieran colgados por los tobillos gimoteando) había visto una mancha de sangre que avanzaba hacía la derecha, en esos momentos no le había puesto mucha atención porque el único camino que llevaba a la derecha era el que desembocaba en el Aoiya.

Pero Yukishiro Enishi no podía estar en el Aoiya ¿Verdad?, no, porque Shinomori Aoshi había puesto una cara de sorpresa al mencionar su nombre, esa noche cuando alguien puso la trampa Aoshi no sabía que Yukishiro deambulaba por el bosque, por tal motivo la trampa se había puesto por otro motivo ¿Pero por cual?.

El antiguo Shinsengumi frunció el ceño, si Aoshi no había puesto la trampa quizás la había puesto la niña, pero ¿Por qué la niña ayudaría a alguien que anteriormente había sido su enemigo?, en fin, no tenía muchas ganas de romperse la cabeza así que decidió que lo mejor sería actuar.

No le aviso a nadie que saldría, sus dos subordinados andaban por toda la comisaría acomodando papeles que él debía haber acomodado hace ya varios meses así que ni siquiera notarían que no estaba. El camino al Aoiya no era largo pero al llegar a unos cuantos metros decidió no entrar por el frente y dar un rodeo por el bosque para llegar por atrás, Shinomori Aoshi solía meditar en el templo así que lo mejor era cuidar las distancias.

-Vaya…- el antiguo lobo miró la enorme edificación frente a él ¿Qué haría ahora?, ¿Invasión de propiedad privada?, ¿Fisgoneo?. Estaba decidiendo que opción tomar cuando un ruido en el techo lo obligó a levantar la vista y su sonrisa se amplió cuando se topó con una mirada fría que lo observaba sin recatos. Momentos después Yukishiro Enishi envuelto en una cobija celeste tiritaba frente a él sentado en un bulto de paja.

-Que bajo has caído Yukishiro, mira que vivir en un palomar- el lobo se bufó con humor, el muchacho reacomodó sus gafas.

-Solo es momentáneo, la chiquilla dijo que me daría un cuarto-

-Por cierto ¿Por qué te ayuda la niña?- el joven entrecerró los ojos como si lo pensara con detenimiento.

-No sé… es rara, me dijo sus motivos pero no le creo ni una sola palabra, para mi que nada mas lo dijo para que yo me sintiera a gusto-

-Entonces-

-¿Pura bondad?- hasta el joven se sentía insatisfecho con la respuesta.

-Es raro, tomando en cuenta que ustedes fueron enemigos en otra época-

-No la conoces- el joven negó con la cabeza –creo que ayudaría hasta a Makoto Shishio si lo viera en problemas-

-Bueno…- el antiguo Shinsengumi pareció meditar un poco –Después de todo en esa manada de locos todos son iguales- el peliplateado simplemente le dirigió una mirada carente de curiosidad.

-Por cierto Yukishiro, estas arrestado-

-Sí, ya lo sé- el joven se puso dificultosamente de pie.

-¿Te hizo mucho daño el balazo?-

-Un poco, me dio fiebre- el joven volvió a tiritar bajo la manta y el antiguo lobo enarcó una ceja.

-Me sorprende que Shinomori no se haya dado cuenta de tu presencia-

-Él ya lo noto-

-¿En serio?, pensé que no lo sabía-

-Se dio cuenta después de que ese tal Sagara se fuera-

-¿Sagara?- recapitulación, recapitulación, la trampa, la cara de sorpresa, ahora todo encajaba –Que mierda, desorientado por un pollo- el joven espadachín no entendió la expresión pero decidió no preguntar.

-¿Y por que si Shinomori sabe que estas aquí no te ha sacado a patadas?, ¿Ya se ablandó?-

-¿Ablandar?- el muchacho observó por la ventana, el lobo fue consciente de que pensaba en otra cosa –No entiendo muy bien las relaciones amorosas que surgen entre las parejas-

-Bueno, ni idea de lo que estés hablando, te leeré tus derechos, puedes guardar silencio, bla, bla, bla, todo lo que digas, bla, bla, bla, será usado en tu contra bla, bla, bla, explícame porque Shinomori no te ha matado bla ,bla, bla- el antiguo mafioso alzo una ceja.

-Es por la chica, Shinomori quiere saber cuales son sus intenciones para conmigo, creo que esta algo receloso-

-¿Cree que eres su amante o algo por el estilo?-

-No, no creo- el peliplateado volvió a tiritar bajo la manta, su piel le ardía –Lo que yo pienso es que se enamoró de ella, ignoro que papel juego en este cuento-

-¿Enamorado Shinomori?- Saito río con sorna –Y de la chiquilla, yo vaticine que eso sucedería-

-Pero no se lo ha dicho-

-Y muy bien que hace guardándose sus sentimientos, las chicas son un verdadero fastidio cuando se dan cuenta que uno muere por ellas-

-¿En serio?- el joven se dejo caer nuevamente sobre la paja –No entiendo muy bien el amor entre personas que no son de la misma sangre-

-Aunque ver a Shinomori dominado por una comadreja debe ser un espectáculo realmente hilarante- al parecer cada quien divagaba en su propio mundo.

-¿Crees que pase mucho tiempo en prisión?-

-Tengo una idea-

-Habla-

-¿Qué pensabas hacer aquí?-

-La chica me ofreció trabajar, de cocinero, de mesero, de lo que fuera, están faltos de personal-

-Tengo una idea, yo arregló las cosas para que tú purgues tu condena aquí y a cambio tú haces que esa pequeña fierecilla dome a Shinomori-

-¿Estas loco?- Enishi alzo una ceja contrariado –Aún no estoy lo suficientemente enfermo como para intentar meterme en un asunto así-

-Lo haces o vas a la cárcel-

-¿Y tú que ganas con todo esto?-

-Lo mismo que tú, un espectáculo hilarante, estoy algo aburrido, además tú mismo dijiste que no comprendías las relaciones amorosas, debería servirte de algo ayudar a formar un noviazgo-

-Lo único que podría enseñarle a la chica es acerca de la pasión, nada del amor-

-No te preocupes, eso es lo que le hace falta- el antiguo Shinsengumi se dio la vuelta sonriendo de medio lado –Solo procura no pasarte de la raya si no quieres que Shinomori te asesine- el joven simplemente ladeó la cabeza.

**fin del flashback**

-Entonces…- Cho se dejo caer al suelo -¡Entonces nos trajiste como tontos para divertirte!-

-Solo quería que hicieran ejercicio, además es un buen entrenamiento-

-¡Quiere decir que…!- el rubio iba a seguir con una sarta de injurias y lamentos pero Shiro se le adelantó.

-¿Yukishiro Enishi entonces esta entrenando a Misao para que conquiste a Shinomori?-

-He…- ambos policías voltearon a verlo con cara de circunstancias.

-Se podría decir- Saito se encogió de hombros y mas tardó en terminar de hablar que Shiro en salir corriendo del lugar como si de su carrera dependiera su vida entera.

-¿Qué mosca le pico?- el antiguo lobo ladeó la cabeza tronándose los huesos del cuello.

-A sí, olvide decir que se ha enamorado de la niña-

-¿De la del Aoiya?- el rubio asintió con la cabeza para después encogerse de hombros.

-Sinceramente no veo que le ven, es mas bien pequeña, gritona, desenfrenada y…-

-No te equivocas, ya creció- el lobo sacó un nuevo cigarrillo de su saco y se apuró a encenderlo –La ultima vez que fui al Aoiya estuve a punto de chiflarle-

-¿Es en serio?- el rubio de la impresión abrió sus dos ojos, el antiguo Shinsen ahogó una risa.

-Si ahora se le escapa a Shinomori no parara de arrepentirse por el resto de su vida-.

……

…

**..**

**.**

-¡Achu!- Misao estornudó con fuerza para después frotarse la nariz, al parecer alguien estaba hablando de ella.

-Ya empieza a oscurecer- Enishi parpadeó y observó el cielo.

-¡No me lo recuerdes!- la chica se abrazó a si misma al tiempo que un escalofrió la recorría ¿Qué excusa le pondría a los demás por no haber trabajado en todo el día?.

-¿Tienes miedo?- nuevamente Enishi y sus preguntas extrañas.

-¿De que habría de tener miedo?-

-No sé- el joven hizo un gesto vago con la mano –De que te regañen en el restaurante-

-¡Oh!, eres adivino-

-Ya te dije que no les debes explicaciones, eres la okashira y punto-

-Una okashira irresponsable por lo que veo- bufó la joven con desgano.

-No, una okashira que se prepara, que se entrena, eso esta bien- el joven levantó sus gafas poniéndolas sobre su plateado cabello para poder frotarse un ojo, algo se le había colado.

-Tus ojos son muy bonitos-

-Supongo que eso es un halago-

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que decir las cosas en ese tono?- la chica se cruzo de brazos al tiempo que apuraba el paso.

-No conozco otro tono- el joven puso ambas manos tras su nuca –Por cierto ¿Sientes esa aura asesina?-

-Ni que lo digas- la jovencita se frotó los brazos haciendo una mueca –Solo espero que todos desquiten su furia asesina contigo-

-Ni en tus sueños- el peliplateado volvió a bajar sus gafas –Okon y Omasu me aman y para Kuro soy indiferente-

-Faltan Jiya y el señor Aoshi-

-Bueno el viejo no me preocupa y en cuanto al otro- el muchacho se encogió levemente de hombros –No creo que pase de un complicado encuentro de palabras-

-Pues entonces espero que tenga ese ansiado encuentro contigo- la jovencita retrocedió hasta posarse tras él –Siempre me hace pedazos cuando empieza a hablar-

-Recuerda el entrenamiento- el peliplateado señaló al frente –Míralo ahí esta-

-¡Oh, no!- la jovencita tragó saliva –Me va a matar, me dijo que no entrenara mas contigo-

-Y yo te dije que deberías tener mas seguridad- gruñó el joven –Ahora enfréntatele-

-¿De casualidad estas loco Yukishiro?-

-Yukishiro, quiero hablar contigo- la voz fría de su tutor provocó que Misao se quedara tiesa como una tabla mientras algo caliente bullía en su pancita como si unas mariposas revolotearan felices. ¡Eureka!, su señor Aoshi iba a pelearse con el ex mafioso y no con ella, ¡dios si existía!.

-Lo siento Shinomori- el joven se rascó una oreja fingiendo pesadez –Vamos a tener que dejar nuestra charla para después porque es hora del entrenamiento de Misao- la joven entrecerró los ojos con rabia, dios si existía, pero al parecer la odiaba.

-No veo por…- Aoshi retrocedió, fue un paso, sus ojos azules parecieron recopilar toda la información posible, Enishi lo había mirado como nunca antes, como si en sus ojos se escondiera una amenaza velada, luego había girado lentamente su vista hacía la izquierda, Shiro corría a toda velocidad por el camino que daba al frente del Aoiya.

-¡Ah!, es Shiro- Misao sonrió alegremente, hacía tiempo que no platicaba con su amigo y todo por culpa de ese pesado de Saito. -¡Shiro!- la chica levantó la mano y empezó a ondearla al viento saludándolo feliz sin notar que a su lado Enishi reía con sorna al tiempo que Aoshi abría los ojos grandes como platos.

-Te la va a ganar- el murmullo fue tan bajo que a un simple espectador le hubiera parecido que Enishi solo había movido los labios pero Aoshi escuchó, no entendía muy bien por que ni como pero contrario a toda lógica Yukishiro Enishi estaba de su parte.

Ni siquiera se tomo el tiempo para decir gracias, agarró a Misao de la mano antes de que pudiera reaccionar y estampó carrera hacía el bosque, Enishi ladeó la cabeza al tiempo que sus ojos volvían a entrecerrarse, definitivamente jamás entendería las relaciones amorosas entre parejas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

El corazón de Misao bombeaba con fuerza, era como un bum-bum perpetuo que le daba miedo por la violencia con la que impactaba su pecho. Su señor Aoshi la llevaba tomada de la mano (la estaba obligando a correr a velocidades extremas pero eso carecía de importancia cuando su mano apretaba de esa forma la suya).

-Bien- Aoshi se detuvo de pronto y la jovencita se vio estampada en su espalda.

-¡Ay, ay, ay!- la chica se apretujó la nariz con ambas manos, esa no había sido una buena manera de parar.

-Lo siento Misao, pero deberías haber estado más atenta al camino-

-¿Mas atenta?, se supone que usted iba guiando, cuando uno sigue al líder su confianza esta plenamente puesta en él- muy bien, había empezado como Yukishiro se lo había recomendado.

**flashback**

-Y escucha, cuando Shinomori empiece con eso de estar atento y de cero confianzas con todo el mundo recuérdale que tú confías en tus camaradas- -Que yo confió en mi gente, esta bien- Misao sonrió levantando el dedo pulgar en señal de aceptación.

-Luego cuando te diga que un ninja debe desconfiar de todos tú le dirás que si un okashira no hace que sus subordinados confíen en él entonces eso quiere decir que no es un buen líder y que si él no puede confiar en sus subordinados entonces el trabajo en equipo no sirve-

-¡Genial!- los ojos de la joven ninja se iluminaron de luz –Que palabras tan sabias y bonitas, no sabía que pudieras albergar esos sentimientos Yukishiro-

-¿He?- el joven espadachín la volteó a ver mientras una gota de sudor bajaba lentamente por su frente –Todo lo que estoy diciendo me lo estoy inventando, nunca he confiado en nadie mas que en mi hermana y al final hasta ella me traicionó prefiriendo morir para salvar al Battousai-

-Ahh… ya veo…-

**fin del flashback**

Bueno, Enishi no creía en sus propias palabras pero ella si que creía en lo que había dicho, lo creía porque ella confiaba en sus subordinados, porque antes que eso eran sus amigos.

-Ya te he dicho que un líder puede traicionar- Aoshi se giró a ella, sus ojos fríos clavándose en su piel.

-¡Pues yo no seré esa clase de líder!- los ojos verdes de la chica centellearon con pasión –Yo voy a lograr que las personas que estén bajo mi mando confíen plenamente en mi y solo aceptare mandar sobre personas en las que confié-

-No es tan fácil, dime por ejemplo ¿Confías en Yukishiro?- Mal, esa era una pregunta espinosa, Yukishiro anteriormente había sido su enemigo, no lo conocía muy bien pero por otro lado ya vivía en el Aoiya, cocinaba a su lado como un Oniwabanshu mas, era desde el primer momento en que lo contrató un subordinado.

-Dime ¿Confiarías tu vida a ese hombre?- la estaba poniendo entre la espada y la pared pero no podía dejarse vencer, Enishi le había dicho que si quería conquistar a un hombre como Shinomori no podía bajo ningún motivo parecer débil, y ella lo que mas ansiaba en la vida era tener el amor de su señor Aoshi.

-Yukishiro es retorcido…- la voz de Misao empezó a fluir lentamente, como si buscara las palabras adecuadas –No entiende los lazos de amor, no entiende los lazos de honor, pasa por encima de todas las reglas, pero es franco, no miente…- sin quererlo en realidad dejo escapar un suspiro –Me es difícil tratar con él y nunca acabo de comprenderlo por completo pero creo que algo dentro de su interior se ha quebrado, no es que sea malo sino que ese fue su único medio de sobrevivir, lo salve una vez así que siente que debe pagarme de alguna forma, le confiaría mi vida, no porque me quiera o porque lo considere mi amigo, le confiaría mi vida porque es demasiado orgulloso como para deber un favor- Aoshi la observó fijamente, había contestado bien, pero el momento de hablar había terminado.

-Te dije que no quería que volvieras a entrenar con Yukishiro-

-Es difícil decirle que no- la chica flexionó una pierna hacía atrás, algo en la voz de su tutor le decía que era hora de dejar la teoría y pasar a la practica.

-Deberías ser mas firme en tus decisiones-

-Bueno- una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara –Es que quien quería que dejara el entrenamiento con Yukishiro era usted, no yo-

-Ya veo- su voz metálica hizo juego con el kunai que paso rozando su brazo, la joven resopló, Yukishiro le había dicho que primero tenía que pelear y que ya después lo atraería a la trampa ¿Podría hacerlo?, es decir, ¿Qué tal si su tutor montaba en cólera? (que de hecho era lo mas probable), no, no debía pensar en esas cosas justo en esos instantes. La joven ninja tomó tres kunais y los arrojó con suma precisión hacía la pierna de su tutor quien los desvió de una patada, si se ponía a pensar en esos momentos que su querido señor Aoshi dejaría de hablarle o la regañaría seguramente todo el valor que había logrado reunir se evaporaría como el agua.

-¡Crsh!- una voltereta en el aire, luego correr tres metros a la izquierda, nuevamente un salto y caer de pie con las armas listas, todavía no la hería y todavía no lograba herirlo pero de seguir así iba a cansarse.

Nuevo ataque, esta vez Aoshi desapareció para después reaparecer en la copa de un árbol, ella apenas tuvo tiempo de levantar la vista, los shuriken pasaron tan cerca de ella que casi pudo oír el aire que era cortado a su paso, al parecer su maestro se encontraba de mal humor ¿Era de verdad buena idea empezar con el plan?, ¿Y si mejor se esperaba para otra ocasión?.

No pudo reaccionar a tiempo y cuando quiso esquivarlo ya era demasiado tarde, Aoshi levantó su pierna con una velocidad legendaria estrellándola contra su estomago, el aire que se escapó de sus pulmones no fue nada comparado con e orgullo herido, se estaba cansando de ser menos, se estaba cansando de siempre perder, se estaba cansando de no sobresalir, seguiría los consejos de Yukishiro, era su única manera de ganar.

-Te dije que no podías distraerte en un duelo- Aoshi avanzaba lentamente hacía ella, como un animal nocturno, bajo la luz de la luna su rostro tomaba tintes sombríos y misteriosos, pero ese no era el momento de deslumbrarse por la belleza de su tutor.

-Es que…- la joven tenía la cabeza agachada pero en esos momentos la levantó –Es que estaba pensando que esta noche es muy calurosa- ¿Lo había dicho bien?, la frase sonaba estupida y hasta a ella le daba vergüenza decirlo pero Enishi se había pasado media hora haciendo que repitiera una y otra vez la misma frase, era la frase de presentación, con la que empezaba la técnica, tenía que poseer la dosis perfecta de encanto y deseo.

En condiciones normales Aoshi habría levantado una ceja y habría dicho algo como "No seas absurda es de noche, no hace calor" pero en el mismísimo instante en que su protegida lo vio a los ojos, en cuanto ese verde esmeralda hizo contacto con su mirada el calor lo invadió como un océano de fuego.

-Tienes razón… dejemos el entrenamiento por hoy- en primera instancia no tenía intenciones de regresar al Aoiya, no con Shiro merodeando en espera de una oportunidad, pero tampoco quería hacer algo de lo que después se arrepintiera.

-Pero señor Aoshi…- el llamado de su nombre lo obligó a voltear, no debió de haberlo hecho –Creí que un poco de "calor" no lo detendría- ella se levantó lentamente, sus piernas moviéndose de una manera extraña, como si lo invitasen a probar algo… ¿Probar algo?, ¿Estaba loco?.

-Regresemos al Aoiya- estaba haciendo uso de su autocontrol, de todo el escaso autocontrol que le quedaba.

-De acuerdo- ¿Cómo había llegado tan rápido a su lado?, ¿Por qué había puesto una mano sobre su pecho?, ¿Por qué no podía retirar la vista de esos ojos verdes como esmeraldas?.

-Bien- la tomó de la muñeca intentando retirar el contacto de su mano, Misao no lo sabía pero de seguir así las cosas se saldrían de control.

-Señor Aoshi…- no dijo nada mas, sus labios se movieron lenta y sensualmente, la voz surgía como un encantador objeto de cristal que lo llamara a acercarse.

-Misao, regresemos- intentó ser brusco, apretó su mano con fuerza y dio un paso rápido, la arrastraría de regreso, se pondría él adelante y así dejaría de ver esos ojos verdes que empezaban a enloquecerlo, no podía darse el lujo de dejarse arrastrar por sus emociones en esos momentos, algo malo podría pasar. Pero justo al momento de hacer fuerza en su mano ella tropezó, su frágil manita busco apoyo en su espalda, el contacto provocó que toda la piel se le erizara, la soltó al instante, dio dos pasos para alejarse de ella.

-No es de ninjas tropezarse por cualquier cosa-

-Tampoco es de ninjas huir de una chica… no se porque pero tengo la impresión de que me esta evadiendo-

-¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?- Aoshi volvió a posar su vista en ella exaltado y por su parte Misao dejo que una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción escapara de sus labios, Enishi le había dicho que no podía perder el contacto visual, hiciera lo que hiciera debía asegurarse que los ojos azules de su tutor estuvieran fijos en los verdes de ella.

-No lo sé- Misao bajo los ojos modestamente como si le diese vergüenza –Pero se esta portando muy raro- ¡Tú eres la que se esta portando extraña! Hubiese querido gritar Aoshi pero no era su estilo, además que todo en ese maldito bosque empezaba a sofocarlo, mas que nada la imagen de su protegida frente a él, observándolo delicadamente.

-No te estoy evadiendo- la tomó del brazo para reforzar su punto –Quiero llevarte al Aoiya- mala idea, mala decisión, mal todo, ahora estaban mas cerca, su piel se sentía caliente ¿Por qué se sentía caliente?, no hacía calor, era de noche, estaban en el bosque ¿Por qué se sentía todo tan endemoniadamente sofocante?.

-Señor Aoshi…- ¿Qué le había dicho Yukishiro que tenía que hacer en ese instante?, la mente se le puso en blanco, no sabía que demonios decir y si su tutor seguía viéndola de esa manera se echaría a llorar seguro, parecía que esperaba algo de ella, ¿Pero que?, todas las malditas lecciones de Enishi parecían haberse evaporado en un hoyo negro en su mente, ahora solo existía su señor Aoshi sujetándola del brazo, observándola con esos ojos azules que la obligaban a suspirar, observándola como si esperara algo, como si ella debiera decir o hacer algo.

El agarre en su brazo se hizo mas fuerte y entonces todo pareció carecer de sentido, no sabía que decir y se encontraba tan absurdamente perdida que de buena gana le diría a su tutor que todo había sido una broma y que volvieran al Aoiya, sí, al Aoiya donde podría encerrarse en su cuarto y abrazarse las rodillas para revivir una y otra y otra vez la misma imagen. Ella de pie frente a su tutor, él apretando su brazo, tan fuerte que casi la obligaba a gemir, tan doloroso que le dejaría un moretón, tan posesivo que dejaba a su mente en un éxtasis de idiotez total.

-¡Ay!- el gemido escapó de sus labios, era un grito de dolor porque sin darse cuenta su brazo se estaba quedando sin sangre, sin oxigeno, sin nada; cuando la exclamación salió de sus labios la sorprendió hasta a ella misma, había sido un grito de dolor pero no había sonado como tal, no, había sido como un jadeo, como la respuesta que estaba buscando.

Sus ojos verde esmeralda se abrieron a extremos increíbles, la presión en su brazo se hizo mayor cuando él la arrastró hacía él, la estampó contra su pecho y todo rastro de humanidad se borró de su rostro porque el gemido había despertado en él el mas primitivo impulso de la humanidad.

Misao supo que algo estaba mal cuando sus antebrazos fueron sujetados por las poderosas manos de su tutor, seguían viéndose fijamente a los ojos pero ahora la mirada del joven ninja ya no era la de antes, era una extraña, una desconocida y al mismo tiempo muy familiar, como una paloma su mente voló al día en que Sanosuke la había besado, en esa ocasión él había tenido esa mirada, una mirada que le causaba miedo y a la vez vértigo, una mirada que la atraía aunque sabía que no era la correcta.

Aoshi apretó los dientes, todo su cuerpo parecía estar a punto de estallar, los pechos de su protegida, redondos y firmes se apretujaban contra su propio pecho, podía sentirlos, grandes y bien formados, su mano soltó su antebrazo y aprisionó su cintura, quería tenerla mas cerca, quería que fueran uno solo, ya había empezado y ahora ya no podía parar, porque una simple palabra había desatado todo lo que llevaba dentro y esa noche de luna lo hipnotizaba igual como lo hipnotizaban esos ojos verdes.

La joven ninja tragó saliva, cerca, muy cerca, ya no podía respirar, no podía pensar, solo sentía a su señor Aoshi aprisionando su cuerpo, todo su cuerpo vibraba y una sensación de glorioso placer empezó a escapar de su intimidad, lo deseaba, lo necesitaba, lo quería, entreabrió los labios y se removió en sus brazos observándolo con desamparo, Sanosuke le había dicho que crecer no era tan bueno como decían, que no estaba lista, que… mil y un cosas mas que en esos momentos no recordaba y dicho sea de paso, tampoco quería recordar.

Su cabeza se inclinó, como en otro día lejano todo se volvió oscuridad, oscuridad literal, oscuridad efímera, sus masculinos labios se presionaron contra los de ella, con fuerza, con posesión, como si quisiera dañarla, de la impresión abrió la boca, ¿Fue un error o fue un acierto?, todo su ser vibró cuando su lengua se abrió paso hacía ella, ya su mente era un peso inservible, todo era instinto y se aferró a esa barca que flotaba frente a ella en el inmenso mar, pasó sus brazos temblorosos por su cuello, él apretó mas su cintura, como si quisiera quebrarla, como si así nunca jamás se le fuera a escapar.

-Misao…- el gemido ahogado inundó sus sentidos, sus piernas se levantaron, se amoldaron alrededor de su cadera, ahora era el turno de ella para apretarlo, para sentirlo, ¿Estaba bien o estaba mal?, ni lo sabía ni quería saberlo.

-A…Aoshi…- y al liberarse del "señor" sintió que todas las barreras caían, que eran solo ella y él. Ahora sus ojos apenas y se veían, él bajo sus manos, de su cintura a su cadera, de su cadera a su bien formado trasero y justo ahí las dejo, levantándola para profundizar un beso, acercándola a él para satisfacer su animal instinto, sintiéndola, deseándola, ya estaba excitado, mas que excitado, era un animal.

Misao solo respiraba o por lo menos intentaba hacerlo, algo rozaba con su intimidad, algo que era duro como una piedra y que la llamaba a desaparecer tan solo para sentirlo, cada vez que Aoshi la levantaba hacía él besándola con un ritmo endemoniado lo sentía, ahí estaba, cada vez que un gemido escapaba de su boca ahí estaba eso frente a ella, como queriendo traspasar su ropa.

-Espere mucho por ti- esas fueron sus ultimas roncas palabras antes de hundirse él mismo y hundirla a ella en la oscuridad completa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Shiro llego jadeando al Aoiya cuando ya las estrellas empezaban a aparecer, los últimos clientes empezaban ya a despedirse después de pagar sus cuentas, Okon, Kuro y Okina les sonreían en despedida.

-¿Dónde esta Yukishiro Enishi?- el joven castaño habló con tanta violencia que Okon levantó una ceja con diversión.

-Estuvo todo el día con Misao pero creo que ahora esta atrás con Omasu, a saber que están haciendo esos dos allá solos, si vas a verlos procura anunciarte antes de entrar-

-¡¿Cómo que…?!- el muchacho dejo su exclamación de coraje en el aire, le molestaba profundamente que todos bromearan acerca de que entre Omasu y Enishi había algo.

-¿Estas enojado?- Okon sonrió como solo puede hacerlo una madre que ve a su hijo celoso por su amiguito de juegos.

-No por lo que tu crees- sin mediar mas palabra el castaño se dirigió con el carácter agrio hacía la cocina, ni siquiera hizo el amago de anunciarse, si encontraba a Omasu y a Yukishiro en algún acto comprometedor ya tendría por lo menos una razón para agarrarse a golpes con el peliplateado, pero de eso nada, en la cocina solo se encontraba Omasu cantando por lo bajo.

-¿Dónde esta Yukishiro?- la chica levantó la vista y le sonrió dulcemente.

-Ah Shiro, ya llegaste-

-Ahora si me notaste ¿No?- el joven se cruzo de brazos molesto.

-Sí, es que Enishi fue por agua- los ojos del castaño se entrecerraron, ese Enishi definitivamente había llegado a volverle miserable la existencia.

-Voy a buscarlo-

-¿Por qué?, ¿Le dijiste a tu jefe que estaba aquí?, si hiciste eso no te lo perdonare-

-¡¿Por qué lo defiendes?!- Omasu dio un paso atrás asustada de la reacción de su compañero.

-Se supone que nosotros somos compañeros, amigos, Onis, ¿Por qué todos le apuestan a una persona nueva?-

-Te estas comportando de una manera muy infantil- la chica intentó tranquilizarse y forjo una mueca en su cara –Quizás por eso le apostamos a Enishi, porque él si que se comporta como todo un hombre-

-¡¿Qué insinúas?!-

-Te falta madurar- el portazo de la puerta que daba al patio no tardo en oírse y la joven ninja soltó un suspiro apoyándose en la barra de la cocina ¿Y era de ese idiota de quien estaba enamorada?.

¿Madurar?, ¡Madurar cuernos!, él era lo suficientemente maduro, los demás eran los que se comportaban de manera inadecuada.

-Yukishiro- el joven que cargaba en su hombro un jarro con agua alzó una ceja al tiempo que dejaba el agua en el suelo.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Ya fuiste a denunciarme?-

-¡No te hagas el que no lo sabías!- repentinamente toda la furia que había albergado en su interior pareció estallar -¡Tú y ese lobo de mierda tenían un acuerdo, lo supiste todo el tiempo!-

-Bueno, el que no habla dios no lo oye y tu nunca me preguntaste nada- el joven se encogió lentamente de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto como siempre.

-¡¿Y como querías que yo siquiera lo sospechara?!, a nadie podría habérsele ocurrido-

-Tal vez- el peliplateado giró su vista hacía el cielo.

-¡Además!... además tú hiciste un trato con Saito, para poder quedarte aquí y no ir a la cárcel-

-¿Un trato?- el muchacho frunció el ceño, como si no lo recordara.

-¡Sí!, él de lograr que Misao y Shinomori fueran pareja, juntarlos-

-A… ese…- el joven se rascó distraídamente una oreja –Fue muy problemático, no me gusta jugar a cupido y definitivamente no era algo en lo que hubiera querido involucrarme pero Shinomori lucía tan…- el joven meneó una mano como queriendo encontrar la palabra adecuada –Bueno lucía tan enamorado a su peculiar forma que tuve que hacerlo-

-No pareces la clase de persona que se preocupa por algo así- los ojos de Shiro se nublaron, no le gustaba oír hablar acerca de que su rival realmente estaba muy enamorado.

-No, no soy la clase de persona, fue una orden de mi hermana, del día que me dio fiebre-

-De tu hermana…- los ojos del castaño se volvieron dos puntitos mientras unas rayas moradas adornaban su cara -¿Qué no tu hermana esta muerta?-

-Pequeños detalles- gruñó el peliplateado girando el rostro.

-¡Pero eso no puede pasar porque…!- Shiro se detuvo, tragó saliva, se armó de valor y… -Porque yo estoy enamorado de Misao-

-Sí, pero Shinomori la ama-

-¡Yo también la amo!-

-Y no lo dudo- el joven ninja abrió la boca confundido.

-Entonces si sabes que yo también la amo, si estas seguro de mi amor por ella ¿Por qué seguir ayudando a Shinomori?, no creo que Saito se enoje mucho si…-

-No te confundas- Enishi levantó un dedo –Comprendo tu amor, es la única clase de amor que puedo comprender-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Tu amas a Misao, la amas profundamente, darías tu vida por ella ¿Cierto?-

-¡Claro, yo…!-

-Pero imagínate- el joven lo observó fijamente –Imagínate por un momento que están los dos en un futon, sus cuerpos desnudos, su…-

-¡Oye!- Shiro dio un paso atrás con los ojos desorbitados y un profundo rubor en las mejillas –No digas eso-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque no, es inmoral, es…-

-Ahora imagínatela bañándose- al parecer el peliplateado ni siquiera lo había escuchado –Imagina su cuerpo desnudo, pasando el jabón por sus piernas, lentamente, por sus…-

-¡Te dije que pararas!- Shiro se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y empezó a sacudirla de un lado a otro.

-Ves yo tenía razón-

-¿En que?, solo he podido cerciorarme de que eres un pervertido y definitivamente una mala influencia-

-Digo que yo tenía razón en que tu amor es el único que puedo comprender-

-¡Sigo sin entender!- ya para esos instantes las orejas del castaño despedían humo.

-Tú no posees el amor que guía los pasos de un ardiente enamorado como Shinomori, tú no fantaseas con imágenes de Misao bañándose o desnuda a tu lado ni nada de eso, tú simplemente la amas, un amor puro, como el que yo le tengo a mi hermana-

-¿Cómo a tu hermana?, ¿Insinúas que yo quiero a Misao como si fuera una hermana?-

-Es bonita y a veces te dan ganas de darle un beso pero jamás pensarías seriamente en vivir con ella, en ser marido y mujer, tú lo sabes, sé que lo sabes, solo que aún no lo quieres aceptar-

-¿Tu crees?- el castaño esbozó una mueca en su rostro, Omasu le había dicho que le faltaba madurar ¿Acaso era eso lo que le hacía confundir sus sentimientos?.

-¡Enishi, el agua!- ambos jóvenes giraron la vista, Omasu ondeaba su brazo feliz sin darse cuenta (o a lo mejor si se daba cuenta quien sabe) que su traje se le había subido dejando ver buena parte de sus muslos.

-Vaya con esa chica- Enishi río con sorna pero la sonrisa se le murió en los labios cuando notó el aura asesina proveniente del castaño, que terrible desgracia, acababa de salir de un enredo amoroso del que no podía comprender ni media palabra para sumirse hasta el cuello en otro, definitivamente estaba pagando con creces sus pecados.

UNA NUEVA MAÑANA LLEGA AL AOIYA…

Pero en el bosque…

-Ese Yukishiro, en vez de enseñarme como hacer esa maldita técnica debió de haberme enseñado como detenerla-

-Te dije que no entrenaras con él-

-Ah señor Aoshi no mienta, usted fue quien mas disfrutó esa cosa-

-Mpfg- el joven pareció atragantarse con su propia saliva –Bueno pero a fin de cuentas pudimos detenernos-

-¿Detenernos?, creo señor Aoshi que quiere decir "detenerse" yo no estaba haciendo nada-

-¿Nada?, quien empezó el jueguito de miradas-

-No sabía que iba a acabar así-

-Tampoco fue tan malo- el joven ninja bajo su rostro y la beso suavemente en los labios, sin la fiebre del día anterior, sin que su piel se incendiara –Pero debemos casarnos cuanto antes, no voy a soportar mantenerte virgen mucho tiempo-

-¡Señor Aoshi!-

-Solo te estoy diciendo la verdad- el joven miró hacía delante, el sol empezaba a salir entre las montañas.

-Señor Aoshi ¿Se da cuenta que esta hablando más de tres palabras conmigo?- el joven levanto una ceja como si estuviera ofendido.

-Eso que dicen de mi acerca de que soy un cubo de hielo no es cierto-

-¡Es verdad!, me consta- la chica sonrió provocadoramente –Yo lo definiría mas bien como una llama ardiente-

-Misao…-

-¡Lo siento, dejare de hablar!-

-No, no es eso, cuando te empuje en…pues en el arrebato de pasión que tuve y caímos al río, antes de que me golpeara la cabeza con el tronco y tu te desmayaras, ¿Caímos por la derecha o por la izquierda?-

-Creo que por la izquierda ¿Por qué lo pregunta?-

-Es que por la derecha salimos directamente al centro de Kyoto, no quiero que alguien nos vea en estas condiciones, ese maldito de Saito podría aprovechar y nos obligaría a trabajar unos tres meses para él-

-Ahh… entiendo…¡Pero no estamos tan mal!-

-Si llevar toda la ropa desgarrada, estar mojado hasta el tuétano y tener chupetones por todo el cuello te parece no estar tan mal…-

-¡Señor Aoshi!-

-Pero aún así te amo- el joven bajo el rostro nuevamente y frotó su nariz contra la de ella, Misao de verdad que ya había crecido… y por eso mismo debía casarse con ella antes de que se volviera a hacer de noche.

- - Fin - -

Notas finales de Okashira Janet: Bueno hemos llegado finalmente al cierre de esta historia y puedo respirar con tranquilidad, en el transcurso de la trama aprendí mucho, trabaje con personajes que no había usado con frecuencia y los puse en circunstancias que al final resultaron una buena opción. Creo que lo mejor del fic fue sin lugar a dudas el trío Cho-Saito-Shiro, siempre poniendo la nota humorística, estoy muy complacida con esos tres.

Llego al final como ya lo he dicho ¿Quedo bien, quedo mal?, solo el tiempo lo dirá, quizás cuando pasado mucho tiempo vuelva a leer este fic no me guste nada, quizás si, espero que por lo menos a ustedes los entretenga un poco, sin mas que agregar mas que ¡GRACIAS por leer esta historia me despido!.

Agradecimientos especiales a: **gabyhiatt **al final tus reviews eran mas largos, de verdad que para mi eso fue muy importante, gracias por tu apoyo, **DanaZuster **nos conocimos cuando este fic ya casi terminaba pero eso fue lo que te hizo mas importante, gracias por apoyarme, **Bruja **amiga, de verdad que tú me alentaste muchísimo, en ocasiones leer tus fics me subía las pilas, sigamos adelante, **tommyhiragizawa **al final hice una idea diferente a la que habíamos planeado en tu casa je,je, espero que no te desagrade, **Misao91**¡Misao por siempre!, gracias por tu animo La escoba, el lobo y el tigre te hacen una reverencia, **amary-san **niña que de verdad me has subido los animos con tu energia, mil gracias.

Y por su valioso apoyo, aquí esta mi regalo, gracias por ser pacientes y leer, nos vemos en otra ocasión Ciao

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Bueno tigre, supongo que este es el adiós- Saito sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo extendió a su subordinado –Este mes se ha pasado volando, tus alas ya crecieron y estas listo para volar-

-¡Buaaa!- Cho le arrebató el pañuelo a su jefe y se sonó los mocos, ahora que ya no estaría el castaño trabajando con él ¿Quién se iba a llevar la mitad de los regaños de su molesto jefe?.

-¿Cómo voy a volar?- Shiro frunció el ceño molesto –¿Se supone que soy un tigre o un pájaro?-

-Lo que sea, lárgate antes de que cambie de opinión- el lobo sacó un cigarro del bolsillo de su chaqueta y le hizo un gesto vago al castaño para que se fuera, éste por su parte bufó con desgano y luego sonrió de medio lado, no lo hubiera creído antes pero quizás y solo quizás iba a extrañar esa oficina.

-Adiós-

-Sayonara- la puerta se cerró pero casi al instante se volvió a abrir.

-¡Con un carajo te dije que te largaras!... ah, eres tu Yukishiro- el joven de cabello blanco se acomodó las gafas y soltó un resoplido.

-Solo vine a traer mi informe, Shinomori y la niña llevan ya semana y media de casados y no, de nuevo repito, no se han peleado hasta ahora y no, la niña no lo maneja a su antojo porque después de todo estamos hablando de Shinomori Aoshi pero si se ha ablandado-

-Pero dime ¿Es cierto?-

-¿Cierto?- el peliplateado alzó una ceja pero después pareció comprender –Ah, eso, sí, los rumores son ciertos, Shinomori Aoshi esta trabajando en el Aoiya, es mi compañero en la cocina, te aseguro que nadie sabe hacer mejor soba que nosotros-

-Entonces quizás me de una vuelta por allá- el antiguo mafioso simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Aunque ahora que Shiro va a regresar creo que habrá problemas, me tiene tirria por eso de Omasu-

-Dijiste que Omasu era una chica ninja del Aoiya ¿verdad?-

-Sí, otro maldito trío amoroso- el muchacho apretó el puente de su nariz –Nunca voy a acabar de comprender las relaciones amorosas entre parejas-

-Bueno, quizás no tengas que preocuparte de eso-

-¿He?-

-Te tengo un nuevo trabajo, estaba pensando y… me gustaría que cierto tigre cometiera alguna otra falta a la moral, pero ahora que amerite por lo menos dos meses de trabajos forzados ¿Me entiendes?- el joven peliplateado soltó un gruñido y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, algo en su interior empezaba a decirle que hubiera sido mejor opción haber preferido la cárcel.

_28 de julio del 2008 Lunes_


End file.
